


LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE: INSTALLMENT #2: FADED PICTURES

by NichelleW1



Series: LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichelleW1/pseuds/NichelleW1
Summary: Michael returns from Portland as a man on a mission. How is he going to respond when he finds out just how much things have changed? And will he finally figure out that it’s time to design his own life, instead of trying to plan Brian’s?It’s decision time… and not only for Michael.Again, a MAJOR shoutout goes to Lorie, who is helping me to endure the Committee of Whine and Coo at constant war in my head. And also to Cathy Sunderland (BritinManor) and Deb Tanner for the bunnies that is inspiring the continuation of this series. All of you ladies are AAAAaaa-MAZING!HAPPY READING, Y'ALL!
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), David Cameron (Queer as Folk)/Michael Novotny, Melanie Marcus/Lindsay Peterson
Series: LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. TWO-HUNDRED AND FORTY-ONE DAYS

**Author's Note:**

> As always to begin, a DISCLAIMER: All recognizable characters, places, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No Copyright infringement is intended. The original plot, dialogue, characters, etc. are the property of this author and may not be duplicated without express permission.
> 
> So now that all of that is out of the way, all I can say is that Michael is back and in for some hard lessons about friendship and boundaries. Not to worry, he won't be learning all of them alone, but it might seem so for a little while, since his Complainer-in-Crime is going to also have her own installment following this one. Although, you'll get little hints about what's happening in the Marcus-Peterson household, most of it will only be in reference to this particular FRANTIC character.
> 
> As stated before and is well known, I do NOT like Michael. I find him churlish on many levels that makes him easy for me to absolutely abhor everything about him. And I make NO APOLOGIES at all for feeling the way I do. However, in relation to this particular series, I am trying my absolute BEST to grow this character. Unfortunately for all of us, it is going to take some time to do that since he's had years to become the way he is.
> 
> Hopefully, we can see little glimpses of who Michael could become during this fic. Hence the reason there is no 'Anti-character' warning being given on any of the fics in this series. Therefore I don't expect to receive email advising that there is no anti-character warning on the story, as I just explained why. I don't expect to have reviews saying the same. Just consider this as if you went to buy a novel in a store and you have no foreknowledge of the characters, nor author. To sum it up, I would hope that everyone would give it a try, but I acknowledge that my story will NOT be everyone's- especially die hard Michael fans- version of happy place. I am not a 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' kind of writer; never have been and will certainly not start being that way now. I call it as I see it, and whereas you may not like my vision, I ask that you respect it just the same. So please, govern yourself accordingly.
> 
> I will say that so far, it is rough going... but I'm determined to triumph over my aversion to Michael Charles Novotny, while staying true to the story as a whole. This is DEFINITELY an exercise in craft development for me...just saying.
> 
> Oh and one more thing: Although B and J will appear at times in this fic, it will be minimal compared to the last two, or even my preference. The star of this story is Michael *whimpers* I'm trying y'all; I'm just not there yet. 
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY READING, Darlings!

Categories: QAF US, Plot Bunnies Characters: Brian Kinney, Daphne Chanders, David Cameron, Debbie Novotny, Divina Devore, Emmett Honeycutt, Gardner Vance, Gus Marcus-Peterson, Jennifer Taylor, Justin Taylor, Kiki, Lindsay Peterson, Marty Ryder, Melanie Marcus, Michael Novotny, Original Character, Ted Schmidt, Todd (Backroom), Vic Grassi  
Tags: 10k+ Word Count, Canon Divergence, Drug Use - Recreational, Established Relationship, Friendship, Jealousy, Language, M/M, Possessive, Real Life Issues, Responsible Justin, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, Season 5, Voyeurism, What if...  
Genres: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Divergence, Could be Canon, Drama, Fix-it, Humor  
Pairings: Brian/Justin, Emmett/Other, Melanie/Lindsay, Michael/David, Ted/Other, Vic/Rodney  
Challenges: None  
Series: LEARNING TO SLEEP IN THE BED YOU MADE  
Chapters: 10 Completed: Yes Word count: 52461 Read: 8911 Published: Oct 19, 2019 Updated: December 31, 2019

CHAPTER ONE: TWO-HUNDRED and FORTY-ONE DAYS by Nichelle Wellesly

A lot has changed in the two-hundred and forty-one days since I last set foot on the native soil of my home state. For one thing, I am returning to the Pitts as a free agent, having broken up officially with Doctor David Cameron. Or more accurately, David Cameron had broken up with ME. l still couldn’t believe how unreasonable the man had been; demanding that I GO HOME if he didn’t like the way things were going between us. Not only that, but David overheard my conversation with Lindsay when he’d come home from work early. 

Even though I tried to explain everything to him during the week, he didn’t want to hear it. Said that he could no longer trust me since if I did all this to my supposed best friend, he could only imagine what I’d do to him and Hank if they stepped out of my well-ordered lines. He said that he wasn’t willing to live like that, and he hoped that everyone else wouldn’t either, especially Brian. So after yet another fight two nights ago, I finally decided to stay in a hotel near the airport. He said that he’d have the moving company there the next morning to remove any tangible trace of me from the rest of his life. 

Apparently, that also extended to all of the accounts as well, since I had to use my own money to pay for the hotel when the credit card that held both our names was declined at the front desk. The same thing happened to the joint account, which the majority of David’s salary went into but I had unlimited access to… Well, at least that was the case until this past Wednesday. I was actually surprised that he hadn’t canceled my flight; I guess he just wanted me back across the country as fast as possible. Although, this flight is much different than the last since I’m stuck in coach instead of first class. 

And as always, my run of bad luck is all because of Justin fucking Taylor!

FLASHBACK TO MONDAY AFTERNOON

One of the nice things about not having to work is that I am able to keep up with all the goings-on back home without having to endure David’s jealousy and innuendo about just why I needed to know. Sure, I’d constantly bitched about David being too busy to entertain me, but still, it was somewhat nice to live as Lindsay did. The only real exception was that, while Lindsay was halfway being a full-time mother to Gus, David’s son Hank was acting like having me around was an inconvenience and a nuisance to his overall peace of mind. I suppose I can sorta understand to a degree since having Justin up Brian’s ass so much has done the same thing to me. I mean, the fucking twink was everywhere we were, chasing after Brian, and no matter how many times I told him that he didn’t belong around us, the more he became like fucking glue to my best friend. 

The horrible thing was though, that as smart as Brian is, he refused to see or acknowledge that the fucking kid was just using him for all he could get. I complained to Lindsay about it, and at first, she just blew me off. But ever since Justin had run away to New York using Brian’s credit card, I think she’s begun to have her own suspicions that maybe I was right after all. Anyway, even though I may understand how Hank is feeling, it still didn’t excuse the fact that when David and Hank were in the same room, I basically become invisible to the two of them. I think the thing that really rankled was when I told David I didn’t appreciate it, he told me that if I ever read more than a comic, I could be included in the conversation, but he and Hank weren’t going to bring their interaction down to my level of comprehension. I mean, what fucking twelve-year-old should know anything about Huckleberry Sawyer, or Tom Finn or whatever the fuck the books are called. At twelve, I loved nothing better than to fall into the latest Captain Astro comic after school; why should Hank be any different?

Anyway, a few afternoons ago, the phone had been on speaker while I sat there, initially perusing one of his comics with a pair of latex gloves on. As I continued to listen to Lindsay lament about Brian still not returning any of our numerous phone calls- as if I really needed a fucking reminder- I thought about all I’d given up to move across the country with David, even before I had stepped foot on the plane. For well over the last three months, I’ve disregarded David’s feelings about having the new house cluttered with all of my collectibles lying about since our fight about David blatantly ignoring me in favor of his son and friends. So, in my little act of rebellion, I figured that what David didn’t know wouldn’t hurt his fragile ego and need for control, but I would still make my point... Even if no one was there to see it. 

So the minute I was sure that David and Hank were gone off to work and school, I’d take out my prized possessions and place them strategically around the house so I could see them, while pretending that this was the life I was living... with Brian. After all, David and Brian shared similar tastes in furnishings, so it wasn’t hard to immerse myself in the fantasy while I was alone. Then I would either sit around, or watch tv remembering the night of my departure from Pittsburgh, as if it was only yesterday. Sometimes, it really did feel like I had just left, but then at other times it felt as if I had been gone too long. Sure, I’d emailed and convinced everyone that David and I were the perfect couple and that this was the best decision I ever made in my life. 

But that shit couldn’t be further from the truth.

Anyway, I had made the usual rounds to say goodbye, even as I secretly hoped that someone- specifically Brian- would stop me from leaving. But then I thought why would he since he was going to be moving to New York? My only consolation at the time was that while I would be without Brian, so would Justin. It was a relief to think about that, and it ultimately sealed my decision to go with good grace. Yeah, Lindsay would be without him, too, and that was sort of a relief as well since it would reinforce the fact that she was in coupledom with Melanie, and NOT Brian.

But really, as long as Brian was visiting GUS and not Lindsay, I was cool with them keeping their slight connection. So my first stop was to go by the old apartment I shared with Emmett. I had to mentally prepare myself for the for a tear-filled exchange since Em and I had been almost as close as Brian and I were. We’d met shortly after I had begun my prison term- otherwise known as my first and only semester- at the community college. No, Emmett wasn’t Brian, but he did exude the same kind of character and strength of will that my best friend had, and it was enough for me at the time. 

But it turned out that Em was also a lot of fun, and made sure that I had the opportunity to go out and meet people beyond the scope of my overprotective mother’s job at the Diner. So Emmett was a good diversion on those days when Brian wouldn’t call, or wasn’t around because of his own heavy course schedule while attending Penn State University. Em made sure that I had at least had one ‘date’ a week, if one could call it that. No doubt that Emmett had a new date every night, but I was just fine with the ones Em thought to introduce me to. To my mind, having those experiences would prepare me for when Brian was finally back and ready to give us a chance at a relationship. It was the most fervent wish I had, and I was determined to practice as much as possible so I could hold onto Brian’s numerous interests. 

Of course, Emmett had tried his best to disabuse me of the notion that Brian looked at me as nothing beyond that of a kid brother- no matter that I was older than Brian by a few months. He said that from all he’d heard through the grapevine about Brian, he was a player of the first order and he just didn’t foresee a future where Brian would ever be faithful to one man, especially me. But I didn’t buy that nonsense, knowing that I was much more to Brian than just being one of the many notches on his belt. I had gone so far as to tell Emmett that he just didn’t understand the kind of relationship I had with my elusive best friend, or how we were fated to grow old together. As a result, we’d had first major argument then, with Emmett still trying to convince me not trod down that particular road, and me continually telling Em that he just didn’t know Brian. 

Finally, when things had come to a head and Emmett headed home to his own apartment, I sat and thought long and hard about what Emmett was saying about the man who was my best friend. It wasn’t that Emmett was trying to diss Brian, the way it had sounded. But that Emmett was trying to prepare me to see past what I wanted, to what I actually needed from a potential partner. Ironically, it was the exact same thing Uncle Vic had been hinting at for more years than I would remember. 

"Michael, sometimes in life we don’t get what we want, but if we open our eyes beyond seeing the shiny new toy, we might actually find the gem waiting silently to be discovered behind it." 

I didn’t understand the riddle Uncle Vic spouted at the time, but in reality, hearing what Emmett was trying to get me to understand about Brian, I did. Brian was my shiny new toy, and it was up to me to find the gem beyond him until he was ready for the relationship we would have one day. So with that revelation in mind, I decided that even though Brian was never far from my thoughts, I would continue to practice being the perfect partner for Brian. And while I was doing that, with a friend like Em around looking out for me, I would never have the opportunity to feel lonely.

The way we became roommates still had me puzzled and laughing by turns. Em’s fairy god-drag-mother, Godiva, had gone away for a few weeks on tour to New York. It was some major drag convention or showcase or something... I was never sure what it really was. I mean, was it like the comic cons I’d spent every dime I made saving for while Ma paid my rent for me? It seemed far-fetched, but hey, what the hell did I really know about Drag rituals and such? Anyway, the two of us had gone out to Babylon to get Emmett’s mind off of missing his ‘mom’. Brian was still away at college and was scheduled to return later on in the month, so we only had each other for company. Unfortunately, though, our fun was short-lived since Em had been approached by Bruno, who was one of the bouncers that had let us into the club. 

It turned out that he lived two floors down from Em, and had received a phone call that their building was on fire. Now, whereas that didn’t seem to be an unusual circumstance at the apartment building- the fire department was often called for one reason or another- the end result this time was. Mitzy Charles, also known as Martin Curruthers, was another resident drag-queen at the Tra-la-la Gardens. The fool had been guilty of doing way too much while not only high as hell but also in the middle one of her manic episodes. Not only was she fixing a grilled cheese sandwich by way of an iron, but she was also steam-pressing her ballgown, preparing for yet another non-existent gig. 

But the kicker was that she was also frying chicken and had bent over to check on the roast she had in the oven, when her synthetic wig caught fire from the open flame. Needless to say, she chucked the damned thing off her head immediately… But then it caught onto the drapes, and that’s how the four-alarm fire which had engulfed Em’s building was born. Thankfully, no one was seriously injured, but everything was destroyed, either by fire or by water due to the overhead sprinkler system. Seeing the devastation flit across Em’s face at having lost everything that had once meant something to him, I couldn’t help but offer him a place to stay. 

The spare bedroom in the two bedroom apartment I’d rented- or more accurately, that Ma rented for me- was overrun with my collectibles, since I’d run out of room in my old room and the basement in Ma’s house. But I was willing to make the sacrifice of having to reposition them around the apartment until Emmett could get back on his feet. We worked out how to split the rent and utilities so that the arrangement would take some of the pressure off of Ma and thus our roommateship was born. While it was only meant to be a short-term option, Emmett ended up staying for five years and was still there even though I had moved out and moved on. And right now, I can only be thankful for that since I will certainly need to move back in immediately. 

“Michael, are you even listening to me?” Lindsay had screeched at me through the phone line.

“I’m listening, Lindz. I thought you said that Brian should have been back from vacation by now. No doubt, Boy Wonder is still monopolizing all his time,” I sneer unintentionally. I still need her to think that my idea was done out of the goodness of my heart, as opposed to wanting that fucking kid as far away from Brian as possible. Although I’m sure Lindsay had her own reasons for helping me with the problem of Justin, she doesn’t need to know that my motives are any less pure than what I told her. “Have you been to the loft at all?”

“Not yet. I’ve had Gus all morning, and haven’t had much of a chance to do anything except call you. Even though Mel was supposed to have off today, she got called into work.”

"I thought the two of you were supposed to have off until next week,” I say. I know that’s what she’d said a while back.

“See?! I knew you were NOT listening!” she screeches, and I wince at hearing the schoolmarm voice mixed with that high pitched tone she’s always used when trying to get herself out of whatever bullshit she got caught up in. I could already tell that her eyes were filling up with tears. “Mel canceled our wedding after Justin reamed me out, while Brian and Mel just stood there, after hearing what we planned for him. In all honesty he was pissed, and in my opinion he was acting as a child throwing a tantrum. Admittedly, I’d never liked anyone making my decisions for me either, but Justin is simply too young to know what’s best for him.”

“I agree, which is why I asked you to do this for me,” I say, while rolling my eyes, regardless of the fact that she can’t see me. 

The truth is that I really don’t give a fuck what happens to him as long as he FUCKS OFF out of Brian’s life, please and thank you very much! He’s been hanging around long enough! And honestly, if I can’t be with Brian, Justin shouldn’t either. I just know that if Lindsay didn’t manage to convince the stupid blond to take his crayons and get out of town, he’s just going to sink his hooks into Brian even deeper. And then we’ll never be rid of the fucking leech! God, he’s like a bad case of crabs- inconvenient and eternal! 

“And I still don’t know if Justin decided to take the offers in California I arranged or not. Even your mother doesn’t know! And if Jennifer knows anything, she hasn’t said anything to anyone either.”

“Well, they fucking should have come up for air by now, Lindsay! There can’t be that much fucking in the world.” Or if there is, I’ll be damned if I keep letting that fucking blond experience it while all I have is once a week if I’m lucky. I swear, kids ruin EVERYTHING! And in Brian’s case, the longer he fucks Justin, the more addicted he’s going to get. I gasp at the thought, feeling as if I’d just been stabbed in the heart. Then huff and demand, “Lindsay, you need to get over to Brian’s NOW!”

“I can’t, Michael,” she tells me, pitifully. “Gus has finally gone to sleep after teething all night. I dare not move him. I would probably go to bed too, except that I haven’t been able to rest well since they left. I suppose I’m just going to be relegated to calling them again until Gus wakes up.”

“Have you tried to reach out to your friend that you arranged the internship and job with? What did she say?” I catch the pleading note in my voice, but I’m too frantic to curb it. 

It’s not that I have any intention of leaving David, but with Brian there in Pittsburgh without Boy Wonder, I can arrange for a visit home without interference. I mean, if everything works out the way Lindsay and I planned it, Brian is bound to be drowning his sorrows in the bottom of a bottle, or snorting whatever he can get his hands on. Not that I understand why, since to me Justin Taylor is no one’s great loss. But he’ll need me to set his life back in order; to remind him of what’s really important! But most of all, he’ll need me to make sure that he doesn’t fall back into the old habit of allowing a trick to outstay their one-fuck-only welcome. 

That was the exact mistake he made with that fucking twink. He should have kicked that little conniving bastard out before he even picked me up to go to the hospital on the night Gus was born. But no! Somehow the asshole had convinced Brian to bring him with us to see our- I mean, HIS- son. So to keep history from repeating itself, it will be up to me to guard Brian’s dick like it’s the fucking crown jewels to be sure that the next fuck of the night doesn’t get any ideas beyond that. 

As for David, I’ll just tell him that I spoke to Lindsay and that my Ma was having some trouble. It’s not exactly a lie since Brian isn’t answering her phone calls either. And that shit is just NOT allowed to happen; he doesn’t get to ignore Ma, despite the fact that she’s calling for me. It’s not like there’s anything worth doing here besides being David’s built-in babysitter for a kid that doesn’t even want me around. Other than that, I’m just a maid that he doesn’t have to pay to pick up his and Hank’s shit, from the floor or the cleaners. 

So me taking a week to visit my best friend- I mean, my Ma- shouldn’t be that much of a hardship to David. 

“No, I haven’t heard from Dee. In fact, I’ve left several messages for her since I knew that Brian and Justin were supposed to go to California for the second leg of their vacation. It would have been nothing for Justin to visit Los Angeles while he was in Palm Springs. I can only hope that he did and that Brian convinced him that taking the positions is the right thing to do. Then Brian can refocus on what’s really important, while Justin goes about his business. I mean, we’ve all had to experience life without a safety net… well, all of us except perhaps you, Michael, but that’s different of course, since you were probably worried about how your mother and Vic would get along without you. But the rest of us, we’ve had and taken the opportunity to go away to school; to experience college life without the benefit of adult guidance the way Justin would have if he were to stay here in Pittsburgh. Besides, I’m sure that his mother and sister would love to have somewhere else to visit and would probably avoid us in order to see him.”

“Why do you sound like you’re looking forward to that particular possibility, Lindsay? Did something happen between you and Jennifer?”

“No,” she said hesitantly, and I knew that she was trying to avoid answering the question directly. But then she sighs and says, “Well not exactly. Except that she agreed with Melanie that if she had any doubts about committing herself to me fully, it was best to take the appropriate amount of time to reevaluate her decision. Now whereas it would be good advice for anyone else, it wasn’t her fucking place to interfere with my relationship in that manner. She isn’t either of our mothers and we haven’t even known her very long…”

“It seems that the Taylors have a knack for sticking their nose in business that doesn’t concern them,” I mumble under my breath, and then remember that I was supposed to be playing the part of a concerned friend to Justin fucking Taylor. “I’m sure that it will work out for the best in the end, Lindz. I guess Jennifer was just trying to save the two of you the trauma of what she’s going through with Justin’s father right now. It can’t be any easier to divide assets after ten years than it is after twenty years of marriage.”

“Are you saying that you think that Melanie and I would have split up?” 

Fuck! She’s starting to get shrill again so I hurriedly say, “No, Lindz, that’s not what I’m saying. I just think that it can’t hurt to give it a little more thought in Mel’s case. If she’s not sure, it’s up to you to reassure her.”

“Funny that you of all people should say that, as you and Lindsay are sitting there plotting and planning your ruin your best friend’s relationship- or the potential that it has, would probably be a more accurate statement,” David sneered from behind me, startling both of us.

“Michael?” Lindz says, sounding as shocked as I looked.

“I have to go, Lindz. I’ll… I’ll call you later.” I hang up before hesitantly turning to look at David standing there. I can tell by his tone that he is not very pleased, but with what exactly? Me being on the phone with Lindsay, or... Oh shit!! Standing up quickly, I say, “Hi, honey, I…”

“Was playing make-believe while planning to ruin Brian and Justin’s lives?” He sneers again, with this lip curled. “I thought I would finish your sentence with the truth since it seems in such short supply from you nowadays.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I specifically asked you why you were so anxious these last few weeks; why you were constantly whispering harshly, and urgently on the phone. But then... Well, why don’t I just play the recording for you and then you can try to explain away your comments to Justin?”

As I hear my voice harshly berating and insulting Justin’s voicemail, I know that there isn’t a reason or excuse I can give to David for the things I said. Nor could I backtrack what Lindsay and I had unknowingly confessed about our parts in just why Brian isn’t speaking to either of us. I would feel shame if I had said those things to anyone else, but Justin fucking Taylor has been a thorn in my side since the first night that Brian met him. He’s always in the fucking middle of whatever I plan to do with Brian. Hell, even the road trip to New York was about fucking Justin!

Instead of trying to justify the recording to him, I ask David, “What are you doing home anyway? I thought you had a full schedule today.”

“I did. But then I thought, you know maybe Michael has a point that I hadn’t been spending enough time with him since trying to get the practice off to a good start. So I decided to reschedule my training with the medical staff for the Trailblazers and thought I’d come home and spend the day with you. And what should I find when I arrive, except the most pathetic version of Desperate Housewives playing out over the phone. Michael, this has got to stop!”

“What are you talking about? I haven’t done anything!”

"Exactly. You haven’t done anything, EXCEPT fuck with your supposed best friend’s life and that of his partner.”

“Justin is NOT Brian’s partner!”

“Yes, he is!”

“No! He’s just the fuckbuddy that can’t seem to take the hint and LEAVE!”

“Well, if that’s the case, then perhaps you would like to show him how it’s done.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“That perhaps it’s time for you to go home, Michael. I already have one son to teach right from wrong; I shouldn’t have to teach that lesson to a man who’s over thirty. So there you have it. GO HOME MICHAEL! You can act childish while under your mother’s care. Because I’m done. You have until the end of the week to make your arrangements, and whatever is left, I’ll take care of, including your plane ticket.”

“David, you can’t mean that,” I beg.

“But I do, Michael. It’s clear that you’re unhappy. It’s also clear that you can’t stop chasing after Brian. You know what’s sad is that I used to hold him solely responsible for your inability to grow up and be the partner I thought you could be. Hell, I even asked him to let me have you, hence Debbie asking him to throw you that cursed comic book birthday party. But no matter how willing he was to let you live your own life, it’s clear that you can’t return the favor to him by allowing him and Justin to live theirs. The same thing goes for Lindsay, and yet she wonders why Mel is hesitant in committing fully to her? Well thankfully, that is a question I will NEVER have to ask myself in reference to you.” He turned his back to me and began walking towards the door. But his last parting words let me know that he meant every word he said. “I’ll expect this all packed up with shipping labels printed by the time I get back. I’m going to UPS to get you some more boxes.”

PRESENT TIME

So now, after two-hundred and forty-one days, I’m back home. Although I only told Ma I was coming for a visit, I need to let Emmett know that I’m back home for good. I doubt he’s found a roommate yet. And technically my name should still be on the lease, so it’s still my place. After I do that, it will be time to make my way to the loft to see what the fuck Brian’s problem is. I spent the week calling him, and he still has yet to answer. It will take a lot of explaining on his part for me to forgive him this time. A whole month of silence is just unacceptable!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
This story archived at http://www.kinnetikdreams.com/Adminftp/eFiction355/viewstory.php?sid=1494


	2. CHAPTER TWO: EXPECTATION VERSUS REALITY

CHAPTER TWO: EXPECTATION VERSUS REALITY

DAVID

I’m almost sad to tell Hank that I officially have yet another failed relationship. There was my first fully-realized homosexual relationship with Daniel. He was a nice enough guy, but we wanted different things. Ordinarily, that wouldn’t have been a bad thing, except that I had introduced him to Hank and things went downhill from there. It wasn’t that he minded that Laurie and I shared a son; just that she called for every little thing, turning it into a catastrophe. The final straw came when I had to leave an awards ceremony I was attending with him as the honoree, and she called because of being supposedly stranded with Hank in the car. 

By the time I called Triple A to have the car towed, and met her at the house, I found out that Hank had been with a babysitter the entire night, and the sparkplugs on the car had been deliberately tampered with. Of course, Laurie confessed all of this while standing naked in the doorway of her home, two glasses of red wine in hand, with a salacious smile on her lips. Instead of castigating her then and there for interrupting my evening for yet another play to fuck up my relationship, I turned and left, hoping to get back the ceremony in time for Daniel to give his acceptance speech. Unfortunately, when I arrived, I’d found that Daniel had also gone… immediately after receiving his award.

I arrived at our condo a short time later to discover him packing. He told me that I didn’t need to explain anything; that my ex-wife had explained everything to him. When asked what he meant by that, Daniel promptly informed me that unless she approved of whom I dated, she would NEVER allow me to have a relationship. In Laurie-speak, it meant that her replacement was never supposed to outshine her in any facet of her life. Considering that Daniel was receiving a humanitarian award for his company’s efforts to rehabilitate and offer former inmates a valid way not to end up in jail again, I suppose I could see where her jealousy would have come to the forefront. 

Add to that the fact that Hank really loved and respected Daniel, and Laurie became the ex-wife from hell, even going so far as to threaten the business he’d worked so hard to revive. Sadly, we both knew that her threats weren’t idle. Although born and raised a debutante and taught to defer to either her father or her husband in all things, Laurie still maintained an autonomy that was unmatched, which included all sorts of contacts that could make trouble for Daniel’s prison reform efforts. I tried to talk him out of leaving, but he said that his people needed him, which is what he always called the men, women, and children he helped. His people. It was also that he was tired of fighting with Laurie.

So he left on that night nine years ago, and although we’ve kept in touch, he officially moved on after two of them. When I’d introduced him and his partner, Adrian, to Michael, it wasn’t hard to see the same anger and jealousy that was in Laurie flare up within Michael. It didn’t help matters that she was at the same function as we all were, and kept up a steady stream of sly comments and innuendos especially in comparing Daniel and Michael. It didn’t matter to her that she had her own new husband there, as long as she could once again throw her witchy wrench into my life. The disparity between Daniel and Michael was more than evident, and I didn’t need her vocal input to point it out. 

“See, David, now this is what I’m talking about,” she said. “Had Daniel been more like Michael, then you would still be together.”

Michael had smiled that shit-eating grin he always had when he felt someone was agreeing with his own opinion of himself. “Thank you for saying that, Laurie. I’m glad someone recognizes my suitability for David.” He looked pointedly at Daniel and Adrian when he'd say it, even as I was hardpressed not to roll my eyes at his childishness.

“I’m so sure,” she said nastily, but it was lost on Michael. Like most things contrary to what he believes, I think in retrospect. 

Many, including Daniel and Adrian, repeatedly asked me what I saw in Michael. I suppose that I can answer honestly now that he’s gone, whereas I refused to think about the answer before. It wasn’t only his seeming childlike innocence that made me chase Michael. It was that if Michael Novotny had been born a woman, he probably would have made a perfect fifties wife, just like my mother was. She was intelligent in her own right, but her education was based more on home and hearth rather than a career outside the home.

The second thing was that he fed my ego. The fact that I pursued Michael while in the middle of my midlife crisis, speaks a heaven-high stack of volumes. At that point, all of my friends had been in solid relationships for well over at least five years, while I was still the one chronically alone. I can’t even blame it on the fact that Hank was at the impressionable age where I didn’t want a whole lot of ‘Uncles’ running in and out of his life. In all honesty, it took me just about six years to even want to try another relationship after Daniel. 

I mean, there was always something just wrong about all of the other men. Whereas Niles was funny, he also never took anything seriously, regardless of the situation. With Gary, he was always so damn serious that he even made the pompous stuffed shirts of our social class seem as if they were stand-up comics. It was so fucking hard to find someone like Daniel: intelligent, yes, but with a sense of humor that was relatable, regardless of his audience. There were others to be certain, but none of them was the man who ultimately was forced to leave me due to a woman with a continent-sized God-complex. 

So enter Michael, with his childlike innocence, and self-deprecation that I’d originally found irresistible. His humble roots gave him this down-to-earth persona that for someone like me was incredibly hard to resist. At least, that’s the way he appeared when I’d first met him. It wasn’t until later that I discovered that while clearly uneducated, he hid a shrewd and calculating mind in reference to playing people just how he wanted them. Michael, at best, is a chameleon, and at worst, he’s a fucking nightmare come to life. 

It took my son telling me what he’d observed, and one fateful phone call to confirm what I really hoped I wasn’t seeing in the man I’d asked to move here and make a life with us. But the more I’d heard; the more I began to take notice of, the more I realized that I had once again made an egregious mistake in the world of romance. And really, it was no one’s fault but my own. In my arrogance, I didn’t heed all the warning signs that I should have left Michael alone after the first date where he couldn’t talk about anything other than his job at the Big Q, his obsession with comics, and most of all, his best friend. Even Melanie tried to warn me in her own way about Michael, even though she was more concerned about telling me about Michael in reference to Brian from her own jaded perspective. 

But I suspect even that point of view is changing since it was the call to her that finally yielded Justin’s cell number. 

Like Melanie, I would absolutely love to heap the blame for our relationship woes onto Brian Kinney’s shoulders. But in my case, especially, I can’t do that. Because he ultimately did what I’d asked him to do… he let Michael go. At the risk of everyone- and I mean, EVERYONE- being pissed with him, he threw Michael what was really a farewell party, so that I could have a real chance with him. If I had known then what I know about Michael now, I wouldn’t have been such a sanctimonious idiot towards the man who seemed to have been charged by Deb since he was fourteen to keep Michael’s troublemaking ass from getting kicked. Unfortunately, that responsibility has come at a price that Brian is once again about to pay.

I still find it funny that while Michael consistently refers to Justin as the twink- amid a host of other unflattering names- he constantly forgot that the age difference between him and I was more than the twelve-year difference between his best friend, and his nemesis. And yet, in all facets, Justin is much more mature than Michael could ever hope to be. Perhaps it was the young man’s upbringing. After all, I grew up in elite society so I’m well-versed in what that particular education in social etiquette entails. But it’s actually so much more than that since I know that Brian had an upbringing similar to Michael’s and yet the man is as elegant as one born into money. 

No, what keeps Brian Kinney enthralled of Justin Taylor is so beyond age, sex, and social class that it’s both amazing and unbelievable that out of billions of people in the world, those two just happened to find each other under a streetlight a few short months ago. What I’m discovering about the two of them beyond Michael and Lindsay’s jaded point of view, is that while Justin is young, he’s also driven just like Brian is. From my research about him, I found that Justin has actually been working steadily since he began high school; something that I’m sure Michael never even considered when he was fourteen. Hell, even at thirty, he didn’t even consider it much. Oh, I hold no illusions that the arguments Michael insisted on starting were in any real way about his self-sufficiency. 

No, they were more about his attention-seeking than anything, which makes me even angrier and puzzled that the words narcissistic, selfish, and Peter Pan- that last one spat in the last few weeks of frustration that he thought I couldn’t hear- comes out of his mouth in reference to Brian when Michael Novotny is all those things and more. I may not agree with the way Brian Kinney chooses to live his life, but he’s undoubtedly earned the right to do so. The fact that he works longer hours than anyone I know, including me, makes up for any deficiency in personality to me. It’s almost too bad that I couldn’t see that back in Pittsburgh, only hear the constant complaining litany from his supposed best friend. It might have changed all of my interactions with the man, and his partner. 

For that is exactly what Justin Taylor is; Brian’s partner. Which leads me back to the situation concerning Justin… When Hank asked me about him the first time, I couldn’t figure out why he wanted to know. He’d only met the young man one time when he visited me in Pittsburgh. It was the afternoon that I’d introduced Hank to Debbie and Vic. Justin was there preparing for finals, with what seemed to be a mountain of books in front of him while Vic and Deb were folding laundry. Van McCoy’s The Hustle was coming from the radio in the kitchen, even as Deb and Vic danced around while Justin sat there in horrified amusement at the antics of the older adults.

The thing I think made Hank curious about the young blond was that Justin seemed to really enjoy their company, more than I would imagine he would have kids his own age. It’s something that I’d noticed anytime he was around without Daphne, although when she was around I noticed the same thing about her too. It was like he was soaking up the interactions with them; taking in the experiences to file away for later. To Hank, it presented a different way to look at his own enforced associations with the adults in his life, especially Laurie. But more importantly, when Justin had noticed Hank, he didn’t hesitate in introducing himself and engaged my son in conversation that he really seemed interested in.

So from that one brief encounter, I’d noticed a change in Hank. Sure, the fact that Justin was with Brian bothered me a little. I mean, Justin was in his late teens whereas Brian was a full-grown man. And as a father, I couldn’t help but wonder what I would do if Justin was my son. But Vic had explained the situation with Justin in a way that Michael had not. Knowing of his rejection by Craig Taylor angered me in a way that I hadn’t been in a long time, but it also produced newfound respect for Justin that hadn’t been there prior. 

Then when Justin politely excused himself from his conversation with Hank briefly to take a BUSINESS call… Well, it was then that I realized there was even more to the young blond than just someone who I considered underage. After the phone call, Hank asked Justin what type of business he had, and he’d explained to Hank that there were various forms of art Justin engaged in to hone his craft. Vic and Deb then pointed to their newly-redesigned coffee table, which had originally come from a thrift store when they’d first bought Debbie’s house. However, Justin had refinished it and added a marbleized effect that made the twenty-dollar table look like it cost more than the entire contents of their living room. 

As I looked at that piece of art- for that is what it really became- I couldn’t help but marvel at the young man who’d created it. What was even more interesting was that while it held the same kind of veins a standard marble table would, Justin had added the things and people of Vic and Deb’s era that they loved into the design. Small portraits of them as teenagers, the band Jefferson Airplane and Grace Slick, Joan Jett and Jimmy Hendrix, pictures from Stonewall, Vic in a chef’s outfit and Debbie in her waitressing outfit holding a young Michael… All of it was hand-painted with a marbleized backdrop on top of a table that costs just twenty dollars. It was amazing! 

But even more amazing was Justin’s advice to Hank. ‘Find your niche market, and build on that. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re too young to start investing in yourself.’ And as a result, he has already begun increasing his investment portfolio. You guessed it... Hank’s passion is money, and he’s been doing one helluva job so far with taking his allowance and investing it. 

He seems to have a knack for knowing when to buy and when to sell. And he’s been helping his friends, who are like-minded. It’s why Michael had reason to be jealous of my son. Because even at twelve, Hank is a driven young man who has found a great role model. So when Hank had come to me a few weeks ago to tell me of the conversation he’d overheard between Michael and Lindsay, it wasn’t hard to discern how angry he was. 

He told me of the plot to permanently separate Brian and Justin; something I just couldn’t see or understand happening knowing how close Brian and Justin had become. No, we weren’t friends exactly, but knowing all that Justin had been through in recent months, I wouldn’t begrudge him his happiness. The thing that was most troubling to Hank was that although the conversation itself seemed almost innocuous, there was a definite air of jealousy on both Michael and Lindsay’s parts. Which was confirmed for Hank the minute Michael would hang up the phone and begin mumbling to himself about invasive fucking twinks, and how he was going to make Brian return to being the Brian he supposedly loved if it killed him. Hank said that Michael suffered from ‘Cool Kid Syndrome’, which is what he’d taken to calling the hangers-on at his school who would do anything, say anything, and be anything to be considered part of the in-crowd. 

And as Hank began to fill me in on his observations of his classmates who suffered from the delusion of their importance to the cool kids, I couldn’t help but see the same similarities in Michael and Lindsay. I also couldn’t help but flashback to my conversation with Melanie and compare it to all that I’ve seen with my own eyes but didn’t want to believe about Michael’s character. But the thing that confirmed it the most was the soundbyte I’d received from Justin at my request, of the numerous messages that Michael had been leaving for him at various points since we’d moved to Portland. It made me feel like such a fucking blind fool, to have been so arrogant in thinking that removing Michael from Pittsburgh would curb his compulsion to interfere in Brian’s life. He even blamed Justin for Brian NOT telling him that the New York job fell through, when it wasn't Justin's place to do so, but Brian's if he wanted Michael to know. Which apparently he didn't, since Brian still hasn't spoken to Michael about it that I know of. 

Then in another voicemail, Michael went on to yell that if was the last thing he did, Brian would not only return to his throne as the King of Liberty Avenue, but Justin’s ass would be kicked to the curb as soon as he found the most effective way to accomplish it. In a later message, Michael basically bullied Justin into taking an internship position and scholarship opportunity that Lindsay had set up for him; almost-crowing that Brian would forget Justin in a heartbeat when his ass was three-thousand miles away and that Justin’s gold-digging ass would no longer be able to whore himself for Brian’s dime. Which, according to Michael, was all Justin was worth as a person. It made me wonder what Michael would do to me and Hank when we no longer served his purpose, whatever it was. Would he go so far as to ruin us if it meant getting back to Brian? I mean, if Michael could engage in this sort of backstabbing to someone he’d known for over half his life, what would keep him from doing the same to me and my son, whom, while he said he loved us has proven that his words were worthless?

It’s why I knew I had to send him away… because my judgment was proving to be faulty as hell when it came to Michael Charles Novotny.

The front door opening pulls me out of my reverie for a moment, so I get back to chopping up the vegetables I was supposed to be putting into the slow-cooker for dinner. We might just end up ordering a pizza, even though I’ll still make this. It’ll just have to be for dinner tomorrow night.

Hank comes in smiling. “Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Hank. How was school?”

“Great!” He says, putting down his book bag and heading to the fridge to grab up some of the lemonade he knows I made for him. 

It’s sort of a ritual with us since I make a pitcher for him every morning before I leave for work. If he was staying at Laurie’s, I would take it over to her house on the way to the office so that when he came home, it would be waiting for him. It was something my own father used to do for me, even during my sports seasons. Strangely, it’s a tradition that even now we keep whenever I go over to visit him and mom in their Beverly Hills home.

“Dad,” Hank says, after taking a long draught and smacking his lips in pleasure. I almost want to laugh since for all his teenagery ways, he still reminds me of the precocious four-year-old I’d first made the drink for. I can’t help the feelings of amusement, fear, and excitement assailing me as I look at him now. “Have you given any more thought to what I asked you on Wednesday after He who shall remain a bad memory left?”

It's how he has taken to referring to Michael as of late when he wasn’t around. Hank is very, VERY loyal, and the fact that Michael was ultimately trying to hurt a young man whom Hank considers a friend and mentor… Well, let’s just say that if Michael could have been physically kicked back to Pittsburgh, Hank would have taken care of that task personally. “I have,” I answer my son, who is regarding me with a look of expectation.

“Good. And what have you decided?”

“About what?”

“DAD!” he yells in exasperation, and I can’t help but laugh.

“Oh, alright. Alright, Hank, I get it,” I resign myself to not kidding around with him anymore since I know how important this is to him. “So, the first thing I know you’ll be interested in is that I spoke to Charles, and he said that everything is still in place for the custody agreement.”

“YEAH! That means I can go over there and pack what little I still have over there.” He fist-pumps in the air, and I can’t say that I blame him for that. 

The knowledge that Laurie’s role in both of our lives is about to become severely limited is a definite blessing. Sadly, I’m beginning to see the similarities in our relationship as what Brian’s will potentially become when dealing with Lindsay Peterson. And I really MUST stop comparing the two of us! But although we seem to live completely different lives, our individual situations look to be running parallel. In a lot of ways, that’s very disconcerting.

I mentally shake myself from that train of thought to explain how things will work for us going forward. “So once you’re thirteen…”

“In four days!”

“The custody agreement where I'll have full custody of you, and Laurie will have the visitation, takes full effect, including the support order. And whatever is left in the account thus far, is to revert back to you and I. Your college fund is still intact; I just checked this morning.”

“But what about your job?”

I smile at him then. Hank’s biggest worry in all of this has been Laurie’s influence within polite society. It’s been the reason we’ve seemingly had to walk on eggshells at times. She’s never been above using it to make Hank bend to her will by threatening to make my life a living hell. So it’s going to give me pleasure to tell him this next part.

“I spoke to the owner of the Trailblazers, and my job isn’t in danger. In fact, he’s even spoken to his brother, who as you know, owns the 49ers. So, all I need to do is be available to travel on a moment’s notice during both seasons, which shouldn’t be that much of an issue.”

“So we can move?!” he asks, excitedly.

“Yes, we can but… are you sure you want to do that?”

He seems to think about it for a moment, and then smiles wide. “As long as it’s before the official school year starts, I don’t see a problem. The AP courses I’m taking now are transferable and will be accepted without a problem. I asked the guidance counselor in preparation for this conversation. It helped that I skipped a couple of grades, and I’m officially on the fast track to graduating a few years earlier than I was supposed to. I hope you don’t mind, Dad. I was… I was just hopeful that for once things would work out the way we wanted them to,” he tells me while looking impossibly young in this moment.

I wipe my hands on the dishtowel, before going over to embrace him. “Never apologize for taking the initiative when it comes to your education, Hank. In fact, I’m very proud of you for knowing to ask the right questions even before I asked them. It’s making my willingness to do this that much easier.”

“So we are officially moving to the Hills,” he breathes. And it’s that sound that lets me know just how much strain and pressure he’s been under. Not because of school, but because of Laurie and her protege, Michael. “I can’t tell you how happy that makes me!”

I chuckle. “I can just about guess. I’ve already told your grandparents, so they are getting everything ready for us from their end.”

“Where will we be living?”

“In the smaller mansion on their property.”

“Great! I’ve always liked that house. But San Fran is…”

“About six hours drive, so I’ll rent a small condo there during the season and I’ll keep this place for when I have to be in Portland. But the owners said that we’ll work out a schedule so that I can still be home with you the majority of the time.”

“Good… but maybe now you can take that guy up on his offer to take you out to dinner?”

“Hank…”

“Nope! Not hearing you, Dad. Let’s face it. Michael Novotny is no great loss, and you were NOT one-half of the greatest love story ever told. You may have loved him, but you were never IN love with him the way you tried to tell yourself you were.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Hello! I lived with Mom, and she falls in love like every other half a day,” he says sarcastically, causing me to laugh. “So I know the difference through observation. The bottom line is that Professor B is transferring to Pepperdine University in Malibu. He got tenure, beginning in August. Soooo now that it’s the beginning of July…”

I laugh then. Apparently, my son has a future in matchmaking. “Alright, Hank. Well, maybe, but let’s just get everything settled first, and then we can talk about dates and such, okay?”

“Sure,” he says, gratified for the moment. “I just know that the two of you are much better suited than you and He who made my IQ drop just talking to him for more than thirty seconds at a time.”

“Hey. I thought you liked Michael.”

“I did, but in small doses. He was entirely too high-strung from the onset. But then with what he was trying to do to Justin… Well, that took what little like I had for him and turned it into something bordering hate. And I didn’t want to continue being like that. Besides, he reminded me too much of Mom, and that’s never a good thing.”

Instead of responding, I just pulled him close and hugged him again, realizing that if no one else had my back, this boy on the cusp of manhood sure did. And if there was one person to thank for being an example of that kind of loyalty to my son, it was Justin Taylor.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: EXPECTATION VERSUS REALITY 2

CHAPTER THREE: EXPECTATION VERSUS REALITY 2

EMMETT

“Was that her again?” Daphne asks me, rolling her eyes.

I snicker in response. “How did you ever guess?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Perhaps it was hearing that high-pitched screech her son so obviously inherited from her,” Daphne says before sighing. “I don’t understand why she expects everyone to just drop everything simply because Michael is coming home for a visit.”

“Um… not exactly a visit, Honey,” I mutter, unable to stop the frown creasing my brow.

“Excuse me? Could you repeat that a little louder and elucidate?” Daphne asks incredulously.

“Well, I heard it from Vic, who heard it directly from David…”

“Michael’s partner?”

“Sad to say it, but it’s his ex-partner now.”

“What the hell has the cretin done to fuck up this time?!”

“Apparently, David arrived home from work early a few days ago and overheard Michael and Lindsay talking about their plans where Brian and Justin are concerned. According to Vic, David was not only displeased but became suspicious of what Michael would have done to him and Hank if he was so inclined.”

“What does that mean exactly?”

“Just what we have been thinking ourselves, Daph. We have both been wondering aloud to each other what lengths Michael would go in order to see whatever he most wanted to happen. And apparently, David got that kind of revelation, too. Whereas Michael’s emails have been trying to convince us all that he and David have found some sort of Utopia out in Portland, David didn’t mince words when telling Vic about Michael’s discontent. He also told Vic of the numerous and malicious messages that Michael had been leaving on Baby’s phone; something David was completely unaware of until Hank told him, and then David called Justin himself.”

“Figures that David couldn’t see through the boy next door act until it was almost too late for him. No one plays Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde better than Michael Novotny can.”

“I didn’t realize that you felt so strongly about Michael,” I say to her because although she wasn’t a fan by a long shot, Daph also didn’t infer her innermost thoughts on the man, unless she’d witnessed his meanness towards Justin personally.

“I do, Em,” she confirms and then begins to explain why. “It isn’t just about his vicious streak towards Justin, although that pisses me off to no end, too. It’s that he has had you all snowed, I suspect, from the very beginning of your associations. With Brian, it was his chance to live out his Captain Astro fantasies, but with you, Ted, and yes, even Melanie, his penchant for playing innocent took his assholery to a new level, since he would always try to make Brian or Justin out to be the villains in this woebegone tale. But what’s most telling about his personality is the way he treats his mother, even though she can’t see it for what it really is… emotional abuse!”

I think about what she’s saying for a moment before I respond. “I suppose in thinking back over it all, you are right. But if that’s the case, Deb is just as guilty of the same thing in reference to all of us.”

“Who do you think he learned how to do it from?” She sighs again. “The problem is that when she does it, it’s mostly because one of you didn’t give into Michael’s wants, which is mostly consist of your undivided attention and subjugation.”

“Subjugation? But isn’t that like saying we’re…” 

“Slaves to Michael’s whims, whines, and whimpers? Absolutely!” Daphne nods emphatically before continuing in her apparent case analysis of the chronic action-reaction cycle of the Novotnys. “But I don’t think Deb would even get involved if Michael hadn’t manipulated her feelings for and about him from the onset. Quite honestly, he reminds me of the wives in my parents’ social circle. Emotional blackmail- especially in reference to their children- is how the wives are able to keep their husbands in line. Unfettered access to their bank accounts is just an added bonus for those vicious women. And Michael employs the same methods when dealing with Debbie, even though he’s as far removed from high-society as it gets.”

“But that’s something we can never explain to Debbie because…” I’m interrupted in my thought process by alternate banging and ringing of the bell at the door. 

By the time I get over to it, I already have a pretty good indication of who’s there. I sigh. My first inclination is to leave him there banging until he gets the message that this is a whine-free zone. But on the other hand, I know that he won’t stop until he gains entry, or will wait me out like I’ve seen him do to Brian over the years. And since the only way out of the apartment is by way of the fire escape…

As if picking the thoughts right out of my head, Daphne comes to stand by my side. “We can make a run for it. I’m not afraid of heights and neither are you. So I say we just go over to the window, shimmy a little way down the drainpipe and use the fire escape from the next floor down.”

I chuckle. “Why the next floor down?”

“Because if any of your neighbors hear that incessant racket, they won’t hesitate to rat you out to the idiot at the door. But if we get to the floor just beneath us, they can’t prove it’s us attempting to escape what’s about to be known as Alcatraz.”

I can’t help but laugh out loud at her suggestion. Daphne Chanders is one of the most honest, and amusing people I have ever met. She’s also a wiz at planning and strategizing; no wonder she and Baby are besties! But I know that as much as I’d like to take her up on her escape plan, I also know that if I don’t get this conversation over with now, there will be hell to pay later. However, an idea strikes me…

“Let’s just get this over with, but... “

“But?”

“No matter what I say, just play along. Okay?”

She nods, and I release the breath I wasn’t even aware that I was holding. I start over to the door again, just as her laptop begins ringing. I recognize the sound as one from Google Hangouts, and that can only mean ONE person. Ironic, that. “Should I…”

“Yeah, of course! You have to answer him. Besides, if everything works the way I’m hoping it will, this shouldn’t take long.”

As she goes over to click on the green icon to talk, I sigh again as I open the door. “Hey Em! What the hell took you so long to answer the door?! And why doesn’t my key work?!” Michael says by way of greeting. 

He pushes past me to stand inside the entryway, already beginning to drop his suitcase and carry-on bag from his shoulder. I try for as normal a tone as possible, even as I stand there a little annoyed with all the questions. “It’s good to see you, Michael. But Honey, what are you doing here? Deb is expecting you.”

“I thought that I’d come home and drop my stuff off first before going over there. But first, I figured I’d try to catch up with Brian at the loft. You know he hasn’t been returning any of my calls? That bitch who works for him said that he’s still out of the office and she wouldn’t even put me through to his voicemail for me to leave a message.”

There’s a reason for that, but I’m NOT going to be the one to tell him right now. Instead, I say, “Michael, your first stop really should have been at Deb’s.”

“Which reminds me again, why the hell isn’t my key working?”

“That’s easy. It’s because I changed the locks.”

“Well, then I need a new one.”

“No. No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do! Besides, I know that you haven’t found a roommate yet.”

“Oh? And how do you know that?”

“Because Ma would have told me when I talked to her.”

I sigh again. “Michael, Deb doesn’t know everything about our lives. Sometimes, we actually DO make our own decisions without checking with everyone else to see what they think about it. That’s called being an adult.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I just want to put my stuff away and get my key so I can go see Brian.”

“And you can do all of that, Michael… at your mother’s house. You aren’t staying here since I doubt that my roommate would approve.”

“Your roommate?” He whines but then brightens. “Well tell him that they have to stay somewhere else while I’m here. I mean, I would tell them myself but I don’t know him.”

“Actually, you do know her.”

“Her? But I would never approve of some chick staying in MY apartment! You do remember that it is still technically MINE, right Emmett?”

I chuckle sarcastically then, before clearing out the cobwebs from his brain. “WRONG, Michael. The lease on this place ended about two weeks after you moved in with David. And since it was Deb’s name on the lease, she and I decided not to renew it with her name on it… or yours. I think she was already anticipating that you would make your new life with David work long-term, so to her mind, you didn’t need a backup plan. That’s usually how a real couple works, right? Therefore, you would technically only be a guest here. Well, that would be the case IF you were staying… which you’re not… because well, my roommate doesn’t like you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Emmett?! And who is this chick that supposedly doesn’t like me?! I’m liked by everybody, but I don’t know her!” he screeches, and I’m suddenly wishing I had the ball gag on top of my bedside table handy.

Before I actually respond to his continuing diatribe about how he’s loved by everyone, and how everyone knows that if they want a place in his mother’s or Brian’s life that they have to be nice to him, Daphne appears in the entryway. She huffs out, while still holding her laptop in her right hand, “Oh, for God’s sake, I thought I recognized that whine.” 

“YOU?! What the FUCK are YOU doing HERE?!” Michael’s screech has now reached the kind of pitch that should have every dog in the building howling.

Daphne shrugs nonchalantly, even as I take a peek at the computer screen to see Baby wincing. “I live here. The question is: what are YOU doing here? Shouldn’t you still be in Oregon living your version of ‘Paradise Lost’?”

“Shows what you know, Daphne,” he sneers. “I was in PORTLAND…”

“Which is in Oregon, Idiot,” she answers, as if Michael needed remedial classes on how to think. “Anyway, I think my roomie has explained the situation to you enough times for you to finally get the fact that YOU. DO. NOT. LIVE. HERE. ANYMORE! So now, please be so kind as to FUCK OFF to the door behind you, and don’t let the doorknob hit you where the good Lord split you, or a dog should've bit ya. Em and I have more important things to do, like change our nail polish. Buh-bye!”

“Em?” Michael looks at me with those pitiful, puppy-dog eyes, but honestly, I’m all out of sympathy. After what he and Ms. Peterson tried to do to Baby and Big Bad, what I used to consider endearing I just see as egregious. 

So instead of his usual reach for empathy working, I say, “You heard her, Michael. I’m sure Deb will be ecstatic to entertain you for the remainder of your stay. How long is that again?”

He doesn’t answer, but turns towards the door. Of course, he couldn’t leave quietly without one last parting shot. “You know, Emmett, you forget who was there for you when you were burned out of your old rinky-dink apartment...”

“How could I? You took care to remind me and everyone else, EVERY chance you had. Give Deb my love, and tell her that I hope she enjoys her time with you, Honey.”

“It’s Friday, so she’s expecting you for dinner, Em… without the extra company.” He pointedly looks at Daphne, but she just rolls her eyes at his continued petulance.

“Yes, well, things and people change, Michael. That’s another thing that you should know and remember.” 

And as he finally slams the door behind him, I turn to Daphne. “You know that wasn’t such a bad performance. So how about making it a reality?”

“What?” Both Daph and Baby squeak out, and I have to laugh. They really are adorable.

“How about moving in here? No doubt, Michael will probably be following you around to make sure I was telling the truth. He’s that way, you know?”

Baby huffs. “Yeah, I remember from when I stayed with Deb for that short time. We caught him going through my things several times, and he said that he was just making sure that I was telling the truth about me not being a chronic drug abuser like Blake. Such an asshole! He knew that the only times I ever took anything was when I was out with Brian. And for him to say that shit about Blake...”

I can see Daph bristling all over again, and try to stem the tide by asking for her answer. “So how about it, Daph? Besides, you know when they find out that you own a piece of the Diner- and they will- you’ll need the backup that only the other residents of this place can provide. No matter what Michael thinks about his importance to the Avenue, because of his association with Deb and Brian, no one here really likes him. They’ve seen through his facade of niceness for years, but have never had a reason to call him on it… until now.”

“He makes a good point Daph.” Baby nods in agreement, before making our case a little more. “Besides, you’ll need a quiet place to study, which is something you’re not likely to get in the dorms. Also, a lot of the people who live there in the building either work early in the morning, or attend college themselves, so they have quiet hours beginning nine at night from Sunday through Thursday. I can’t think of a better set of circumstances.”

“But what about when Em has... company? I don’t want to become another Michael like he and Lindsay were with you and Brian at the loft,” she explains her reluctance to us, but I’m quick to reassure her.

“It won’t be like that, Honey. Besides, my uh-gentleman and I usually meet at the Schickle mansion since George is his uncle.”

“WHAT?!” Both Baby and Daph exclaim, before demanding details.

“Oh alright, but you have to keep it a secret since because of his profession… well, he’s not out, and to the world at large he has a fiancee.”

“And she’s okay with this? And are you? I mean, you’re basically returning to the closet to be with someone,” Daph points out.

I smile at her; at both of them really, to let them know that I really am okay in all of this. “Yeah, he’s worth it. And yes, she’s okay with everything, since it was her suggestion. Besides, she has her own secrets, so to speak.”

“Is that how you were able to secure the mansion for Mel and Lindsay’s botched wedding?” Justin asks me, and I nod enthusiastically.

“Yeah. Georgie loves me, and he’s a sucker for romance, even if he thought that wedding was ill-fated from the beginning. He and his partner, Malcolm, are totally into the whole Mercury in Retrograde theory. They are also on the down low, at least until his divorce from Virginia Hammond is final.”

“Yeah, she’s a real bitch.” Daphne rolls her eyes at the mention of the old woman. “So?? Just who is this secret lover of yours?”

“It’s Drew Boyd,” I answer, smiling so wide that my cheeks are beginning to hurt. “So you see, Daph. You’ll have more protection than you bargained for since he comes with a whole football team, some of whom hang out down on Liberty because of their siblings. But more importantly, you’ll be providing protection for me, too. There’s no way in hell that Michael wouldn’t be playing Inspector Midget trying to find out what’s going on with me. I know you wouldn’t do that.”

She nods, and I know I have her. “We need to talk rent, and all the other stuff, but… It will be my honor to protect you, Emmett.”

And with a beaming smile for both of my besties, I ask, “So how’s California? Are you and Big Bad having a blast yet?”

“Oh a blast, and then some! We went to this underground event last night called the Cum-stacular and…”

Daph and I settle in on the sofa in the living room, hanging on every word that Baby has to say. And all the while I’m thinking that their move was the absolute right thing for Baby. He looks absolutely radiant with happiness. I suppose being free of Michael and Lindsay’s machinations would do that to anyone. But then he drops a bombshell on both of us that was the furthest thing from our minds, but confirms a suspicion I was loathe to admit aloud when I saw Michael’s adamacy about moving back in.

"You know, guys, that Michael has been sent home.”

“We were just talking about that before you called in, and Dumbo was at the door.” Daph confirms for the both of us. 

“But how did you find out, since as far as I was told, this all happened after you and Brian made the rounds on Monday night.” I ask, genuinely curious.

“Brian and I were just finishing up dinner with Vic and my mom when David called Vic. That in and of itself is very telling, since we would have all expected that David would have called Deb in reference to any problems with Michael- physical or otherwise. But he didn’t, so Brian and I definitely knew that something was up. Then David called me directly a few days ago, asking for me to forward all of Michael’s voicemails to him, which I had no qualms about doing. I mean, if it meant that David would act as Michael’s metaphorical leash and muzzle, then I was all for a means to control him without being directly involved myself. But as for how I know exactly what happened that resulted in Michael and David being officially over… well, that’s due to David’s son, Hank. He and I have been emailing back and forth since he’d visited Pittsburgh awhile back, and have developed a mentor/pupil type relationship since he’s very business-oriented even at his age. Anyway, needless to say that Hank is ecstatic because his father has returned Michael to Debbie’s care.”

“Oh fuck!” I exclaim.

“What?”

“The whining that’s about to be heard all over Pittsburgh from the Novotnys is about to become legendary,” I inform them both.

“Jus, do you have room for guests?” Daphne turns more fully to the computer screen.

“Why?” he asks.

“Because, despite that it might be considered a public service, I have the feeling that I’m going to end up committing a couple of murders. So after I hide the bodies, I’ll need somewhere to go. I know you’ll give me an alibi,” she answers so matter-of-factly that the two of us can’t help but laugh.

“Oh my God, with you around, Daph, I will never be bored!”

MICHAEL

I trudge up the stairs, leading to the ONE place I never thought I’d have to ever return to. I don’t want to be here; I don’t want to live with her again! I just came from the loft, and not only did my key NOT work, but Brian wasn’t home. I called, and he’s still not answering his fucking phone. He’s got some major explaining to do!

Fucking David! Fucking Hank! Fucking Boy Wonder! This is all their fault! Now I have to endure the tender mercies of my mother again, and why? 

All because I told that fucking twink the truth, which is that he has no place in our lives. Well, as soon as Brian hears that I’m back, he’ll fix this. And maybe, just maybe, he’ll either let me live with him, or pay for me to have a new place- one better than the apartment that Emmett is now sharing with Boy Wonder’s fucking fag hag. He owes me that much at least! And I intend to collect as soon as I’m able to escape. 

Hopefully, that will be soon, because I… She’s going to go on a smothering spree and I don’t know if I can take it. It’s okay when I need her to fix shit for me, or make others do what I want them to do, but having to be the sole focus of her attention is… Unwanted and unacceptable when it should be Brian consoling me since it’s his former fucking boytoy’s fault that I had to come back in the first place! DAMNIT! BRIAN OWES ME! 

And living with her again is going to be just like it was in high school- unbearable! Having to return here is going to negate all I’ve worked so hard to achieve as Brian’s wingman. They are going to look at me as an eternal mama’s boy again, and thanks to fucking David and that asshole, Justin, I don’t have a choice if I don’t want to sleep on a park bench. And I just know that the first thing she’s going to insist on is me getting my old job back once she finds out that David and I aren’t together anymore. I can just hear her comments now about the whole fucking thing. 

She’s going to blame me, since in her eyes, fucking Sunshine can do no wrong. Then I’ll have to endure her orders and pep talks again, which will only result in me being even more miserable than I am right now. But if she can make Brian take me in… Yeah, right! What are the odds of that?!

I sigh again, as I turn the knob to reenter my own personal version of hell.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: REALITY BITES

The mailbox is full… Goodbye.

MELANIE:

I can’t help the snicker that bubbles out of me as the voicemail message for Brian sounds through the speaker once again. Michael arrived not even ten minutes ago, and already he and Lindsay have been whispering rapidly back and forth, reminding me of the sound of rats scurrying. After greeting his mother, he made a beeline straight to Lindz to inform her of the situation at the loft. The situation, per his screeching, was that he couldn’t get in, and the other residents have strict instructions from the owner of the building NOT to let him in. I’m really tempted to find out who that is so that I can shake their hands for finally calling a halt to Michael and Lindsay’s stalking which should have ended ages ago.

“We really have to find out who the new owner is,” Lindsay says. “It’s not right that they now have the temerity to say who can go into the business and who cannot. Surely, that’s not legal.” She raises her eyebrow at me, looking for me to confirm her assumption.

So since she wants an answer, I’m going to give it to her. It’s not my fault, that it won’t be the one she wants desperately to hear. “Actually, ANY owner of an establishment reserves the right to refuse service of any kind as long as there is a purpose in doing so. The only building that negates that regulation is a publicly-owned hospital, and only because of the Hippocratic oath doctors take to do no harm. Private hospitals work the same, however, they get a little more leeway based on a patient’s ability to pay upfront or be billed. In the matter concerning BRIAN’S apartment building, it’s completely LEGAL.”

“Well, that’s just bullshit!” Michael exclaims as Lindsay nods her head. “We’re Brian’s friends. That person- whoever they are- doesn’t have the right to say who can visit him and who can’t as long as he pays his rent.”

“Plus, Brian owns his loft. Surely, he can tell the owner of the building to let us in,” Lindsay demands.

“Brian can own the loft all he wants, but it’s still inside of the building which belongs to the owner. And before you two start planning and plotting, it’s my pleasure to tell you that there isn’t a way to circumvent it.”

“Well, we’ll just have to convince him to sell the loft and find a new place to live so that HIS FRIENDS can visit him whenever they want!” Michael yells, even while startling Gus awake.

As he begins to cry, I wait for Lindsay to reach over into the bassinet to retrieve him, which would put a momentary stop to her and Michael’s idiocy. After a short while, in which Lindsay has had to restart her sentence three times, she looks over to me and says, “Well? Aren’t you going to come over and get him?”

“Why should I when you’re sitting right next to him?”

“Mel, can’t you see that Michael and I are in the middle of an important discussion?”

“So important that it takes precedence over your son?” 

She narrows her eyes at me, before speaking through gritted teeth, “Melanie, I do not appreciate your implication!”

“And I don’t appreciate your thoughtlessness. I’m sure that Brian won’t either.” I hold her gaze with my own, even as Gus is still crying. 

Ordinarily, I would have gone over the moment he even whimpered, but I’m sitting here trying to prove a point to Lindsay about her priorities, and how lately they have been more than a little bit skewed. Several times this week alone, I’ve arrived home to hear the same kind of crying coming from Gus while Lindsay has been on the phone with Michael, or leaving another message for Brian, or harassing Justin’s voicemail, or anything else that keeps her from being the full-time mother she told everyone else she was so happy to be. What was even more amazing to me was just yesterday when I arrived home, she was on the phone with Ted, arguing with him about the fact that the latest support payment hadn’t arrived. What I wanted to know is why she needed it so pressingly since all of the bills this month had been paid. And what came out of her mouth had me galled to the bone since her response was that she needed it for milk and pampers… 

Which was an outright lie, since I’d picked those things up just the night before on my way home from work.

Bringing myself back to the present, I watch Lindsay’s face as she finally realizes that I’m not budging. She rolls her eyes at me, before picking Gus up a little roughly for my liking, and puts him in her lap. Apparently, she should have checked Gus’ pants before she did that since he’d peed through his diaper, which she would have suspected had she actually changed him as she said she did before we left the house to come here to Deb’s for dinner. Just another one of Lindsay’s lies coming to the surface.

“Oh God, Mel! Are you happy now?!” she questions me accusingly. “All of this could have been avoided if you’d just come and gotten Gus!”

“You’re right, it could have been. However, it also wouldn’t have happened if you’d taken the time to change Gus- as you said you did- before we got here. So don’t blame me for YOUR neglect since I was waiting in the car.”

“Well, can you change him while I get myself cleaned up?!”

“Sure, I can and I will.”

“You should have just done that in the first place, Mel,” Michael decides to put his two cents in.

“And you could have shut the fuck up about Brian long since, instead of screeching to the point that Gus wet himself again from being startled awake. But hey… no sense partially holding you responsible for anything, right?”

“Enough! Mel, Michael isn’t to blame; Brian is, for not answering his damn phone!” Deb yells from the kitchen.

“And why should he?” Vic, my only ally in all of this asks. “With the way the three of you have been carrying on, I wouldn’t answer any one of you either. Let me just say this: It’s none of your business why he isn’t answering you, or what he’s doing or WHO. What is your business is that your baby is visiting, even while Lindsay has her own baby to take care of. So concentrate on that!”

And I don’t think I’ve ever heard such silence in Deb’s house. Also, I’ve never heard Vic tirade in such a manner before. Apparently, I’m not the only one who is tired of their nonsense. As a result, I turn to Vic and ask, “Hey Handsome, buy you a drink?”

He smiles back at me, and responds, “It’s been a long time since a pretty lady asked me that. Sure!”

As he and I get up and make our way to the door, Lindsay asks, “What about Gus?”

I look back at her and snort. “I don’t have to worry about him right now since I know that Debbie will make sure you’re caring for him as you ought to.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Melanie?!” 

“You’re smart, Lindsay; figure it out.”

“We WILL talk about this when I get home,” she threatens, and I laugh.

“Well, that would be a change of what we usually speak about, now wouldn’t it? I mean, far be it from me to truly take your mind off of Brian and Justin, who are unequivocally NOT your business, to put it on what actually is, such as our relationship and child. Go figure that all it took for me to gain your attention again was not doing what you demanded. Should have thought of that course of action years ago. Ready, Vic?”

I leave out of the house, not giving her a chance to respond, which I know is only going to piss her off further. But the bottom line is that I don’t fucking care anymore. The only one I care about in all of this is Gus, which means that I have to call Brian and Justin to let them know what just happened and the plotting that we were privy to when Michael and Lindsay forgot that we were sitting there and could hear every word. 

“So where should we go?” Vic asks me.

I smile, thinking of the one place Michael nor Lindsay would know to look. Opening his car door for him, and making sure that he was safely inside, I head over to the driver’s seat and hop in. “Brian introduced me to this great little place the other afternoon. It’s called Del’s, which just happens to belong to Daphne’s aunt.”

“Well, if she’s anything like Daphne, I think I’m going to like it there. In fact, she’s the real reason that Michael is so desperate to find Brian tonight.”

“Why?”

“Because Emmett has got himself a new roommate,” At my puzzled look, Vic chuckles. “I overheard Michael complaining to Debbie when she asked him what he was doing there so early. He’d given her the impression that he was going to be staying at Em’s apartment, and that he would just come to dinner with him. So as you can see, Em didn’t make it, because he and his new roomie, Daphne, had things to do.”

I laugh before telling him, “Well Michael and Debbie are going to have even more reason to be pissed with Daphne when they find out that she is also part-owner of the Diner.”

“What? How did that happen?”

I go on to tell Vic about Brian’s initial investment in the diner on Justin’s behalf, and Justin’s subsequent actions to protect that interest. “So you see, while Deb and Michael may be mad, there isn’t much either of them can do about it. Daphne has the power to ban Michael from the Diner, which she will have absolutely no qualms in doing. And as for Deb… well, if she argues too much, Daphne will have some choice words for her as well.”

“Do you think she would fire Deb?” Vic asks, genuinely curious.

“I would think that Daph would hope it never came to that point. But if it affects their bottom line negatively, Anthony will allow it without a problem since two of the partners would agree.”

“But I’m pretty sure that he holds the majority share,” Vic points out as I nod in the affirmative.

“Sure he does, and I suspect that he always will. But if it means the difference between peace in the Diner or war at the top, getting rid of Deb is not going to be much of a regret. But don’t worry too much about it, Vic. Brian and Anthony made sure that whatever Deb may have made as an investor in the Diner went into her retirement fund instead. And the best thing about that is…”

“That she can’t touch it without a penalty, unless there are mitigating circumstances like unemployment. And if that happens, she’d be a dynamic FOOL to continue to buy Michael’s affection by giving him whatever he wants. God, those boys are fucking geniuses!”

“That they are. Even though he’s pissed at her, Brian still makes provisions for Deb no matter how much she curses him. Someone should really bring that to her attention! But as it stands now, she’s unaware of her retirement fund, specifically because of Michael.”

As we walk into the shop, I smile at Vic, who is in just as much awe as I was the first time I came here. “This place is… it’s…”

“A dream come true?” I supply, noticing his slight shortness of breath due to excitement. 

“Yes, and in more ways than you can imagine, Mel. My new boyfriend and I were just talking about the possibility of opening up a place like this. Did you know that Rodney was also a chef?”

“No. You didn’t tell me that.”

“I meant to, but it was rare that I’ve seen you without Deb being around. She’s… well, she’s a bit intimidated by him.”

“I can’t imagine why. Rodney seems like the most mild-mannered guy I’ve ever met outside of you.”

“He is, but unlike me, he isn’t willing to sit silently and take Deb’s or Michael’s shit. In fact, he reminds me a lot of Sunshine, and Teddy’s Blake.”

“Blake? He barely said a word when he was around us.”

“Oh, he said stuff, but it was pretty low-key and in the form of rhetorical questions, which really irked Michael and Deb’s nerves. First, to begin with, they didn’t like to be questioned. But they liked being called on their shit while being questioned even less.”

“Do you think he’ll ever get better?” I ask, for Teddy’s sake, as well as the rest of ours. “Unlike Lindsay and Michael, I didn’t hold Ted’s accidental overdose against Blake. Teddy knew what he was doing, and how he was feeling. Besides, even though he didn’t stay inside the apartment with Ted, he did call the paramedics before he left so that they would know where to come.”

Vic adds, “He also waited across the street to make sure that they got him out and took him to the hospital. Ted told me that Blake told him that when Blake had almost overdosed a few months back.”

“I didn’t know that part, but right!” I say in response. “So I can’t say that faced with the same set of circumstances we all wouldn’t have reacted the exact same way, regardless of our own morality. Sure, we all would love to believe that we would have stuck around for our friend, but the truth is that Blake did the best he could do in that moment and ultimately saved Teddy’s life. And let’s face it… We’ve all tried things that could have killed us emotionally, spiritually, mentally as well as physically, Michael and Lindsay’s judgmental asses included. So none of us have room to judge someone else’s personal journey. I was guilty of that where Brian is concerned, but I won’t do that to Blake. Hell, if I’m honest, I’m still playing a form of Russian Roulette with my life being connected to Lindsay.”

Vic nods as we’re seated at the back of the restaurant. The view of the river is amazing from here, and someone thankfully had the forethought to line the path with lights so that they glisten off the darkened water. I can’t help but marvel at the way the moonlight reflects off of it as the water ripples… Nor can I stop myself from saying, “I wonder if this is how Justin views the things around him.” 

After giving our orders to the waitress, Vic turns to where I’m looking. I can tell in that moment, he’s falling even more in love with this place that Brian introduced me to. Del’s is indeed a special kind of environment, where we’re absolutely free to be ourselves. He clears his throat from the emotion I know he has to be feeling while looking at the water. “I would imagine so. The way the moon is bouncing off the water presents a bit of majesty and mystique, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does. Kinda reminds you that there is a greater force than you at work, whether it be theory of Yahweh, or science.”

“Absolutely. I always say that God knows what he’s doing, even when it comes to science, and putting people in my life who still manage to keep me reasonably healthy despite this disease trying to take me out of here before it’s my time to go. But enough about the morbidity of my situation… what I want to talk about is you,” he tells me.

“What about me?” He simply raises an eyebrow at me in the same way that Brian does, and suddenly, I find I want to confess all my sins, and everyone else’s. I chuckle before responding, “I’m okay, Vic. I know what I’m doing.”

“Stalling for time?” he asks in that no-nonsense way he has of cutting straight through bullshit. 

And that’s the fundamental difference between him and Deb. It’s that when he asks a question, it doesn’t feel like whatever I say now will be held in bank for some later argument to win against. I know that I can trust Vic with the absolute truth of my dilemma and he won’t judge me for my choices. “I can’t leave, Vic, without knowing that I’ve done everything possible to make things work between me and Lindsay. Besides, there’s also Gus to consider. I mean, you saw her tonight…”

“Yes, I did and so did you. She seems to forget everything and everyone in her quest for information that is none of her business concerning Brian. It should be enough that she and Michael have basically forced Justin out of Pittsburgh so that they don’t have to be confronted with their own failures while watching that young man succeed, in every possible way they can’t.”

“And that’s main core of the problem, isn’t it?” I ask, rhetorically, as I nod to thank the waitress for our coffees. I take a sip as does Vic, and it gives me pleasure just to see the lighting of his eyes, as he tastes Del’s special brew. “Good?”

“Damn that! This is great! I’m almost tempted to ask the owner for the recipe. I don’t think I’ve ever had regular Colombian roast mixed with a touch of Sumatra, French Vanilla and Hazelnut blended this much to perfection. It’s truly a treat for me.”

“I’m glad, and Brian will be as well.” I smile, before sighing again and resume the conversation where we left off just a few moments ago. “It’s that if Michael and Lindsay can’t have Brian, no one else should either. I wonder how many others they have done this to.”

“Trust me when I tell you that Michael has done it to quite a few here in the Pitts, beginning with Brian’s soccer coach. Although he didn’t have proof at the time, Michael suspected that there was something more than coaching and schoolwork that the coach was helping Brian with…”

“And was he?” I ask, genuinely curious. This was a side of Brian that I wasn’t privy to since it was before I ever met him.

“Yes he was, and I was the only one besides his stepbrother, who knew why. Colin was deeply-closeted, and honestly, Brian was the only one he could trust. Not only that, but somehow the man had found out about Brian’s home life. I would imagine the fact that while the other kids were willing to shower in front of each other, Brian often waiting until he was sure the locker room was empty to do so, would have been a big clue. In that, both Brian and Coach Walker shared a common link. While Brian was abused by Jack and Joan, the coach was abused by his mother and his wife.”

“Oh my God! Why didn’t… why didn’t the coach at least say anything?”

“He couldn’t. First, in reference to himself, who would have believed that he was being physically abused by the manipulative women in his life? Strangely, domestic abuse in that arena happens more frequently than one would believe, but it’s harder to prove because a man is supposed to be stronger than a woman. Ironically, he was taught not to hit women, which is correct, of course… but the source teaching Coach Walker that was questionable since it was his own mother, who had no qualms about beating him with whatever she could get her hands on.”

“And where was his father?”

“He’d left when it got to be too much for him, leaving his son to his ex-wife’s tender mercies. I suppose deep down, the father thought that she would never do that to their son, but he was wrong. From what Colin said, the abuse had always been going on, but it became more frequent once she realized that his father wasn't coming back to her. The day she found out that her ex-husband was divorcing her so that he could remarry, she'd broken three of Colin's ribs. The sad thing is that he married now ex-wife, Marissa, to escape the beatings, but unfortunately ended up with a woman just like her. And let me tell you, Marissa was extremely vicious and vindictive. She would never beat Colin up, without giving herself some bruises as well so that if he even thought to complain, she would scream self-defense. So you see? He couldn’t go to the police on his own behalf, and as for Brian… well, to Brian’s mind, it was a case of the Devil you know. There’s no telling what crapshoot Brian would have been given had he been placed into foster care. So the two of them began an affair, but also devised a plan that would free Brian from the clutches of Jack and Joan.”

“Hence Brian driving himself to the point of exhaustion most days, and then partying like there’s no tomorrow on all the rest,” I say in wonder. “It appears that my vision of Brian has always been terribly skewed.”

“Yes, it would be. Because the three sources who scream the loudest that they know him really have no idea who he is, or why he is the way he is. In fact, besides me and now you, the only person who absolutely knows Brian Kinney is…” 

“Justin,” I say, almost breathlessly. 

Vic nods in affirmation. “With all that Justin has gone through with his own family to date, I have no doubt that Brian would have at least imparted some of his story to Justin. But more telling is the fact that Brian would have instinctively known that he could trust Justin, and that the young man would allow Brian to keep his mystique and dignity. That’s something he could never have found with Michael and Lindsay, who are all about appearances and clout. That’s what their ‘Find Brian’ frenzy is really all about, you know?”

I nod. “It’s because without him, they can’t feel superior, while riding his coattails into the popularity they crave.”

“Which brings me back to the question of what you want to do?”

“Vic…”

“No, Mel. As it stands right now, you’re prepared to live half a life for the sake of Gus. But you’re being abused, too. Now maybe it’s not physically, but who’s to say that Lindsay’s discontent isn’t heading that way? I mean, we both saw evidence of her agitation tonight in reference to Gus. The only saving grace there is that Deb is there with a kitchen full of knives, and wouldn’t hesitate to cut off her hands if she even tried it.”

“Yet, she slaps Michael upside the head at every given opportunity.”

“But it’s only when his stupidity leak is spiraling out of control.” I laugh at Vic’s description, but can’t disagree. “I swear that boy was born without a brain-to-mouth filter.”

“That’s true,” I agree before asking, “So, how do you think I should handle this?”

He sits back from his coffee, which we had ordered a while ago, and is probably cold by now. He takes a sip, and just about stops the awe he’s feeling that it tastes just as good cooled as it does while hot. That’s something that amazed me too when Brian and I met here a few days ago. Even if Del does agree to open a new location on the west coast, I hope she keeps this place operable. It’s truly a gem!

Vic clears his throat again, and I’m forced to look back at him seriously. “I think that while you’re contemplating your next move, that you should also begin preparing to leave.” He holds up his hand to forestall any argument on my part, before continuing. “The bottom line is that both you and Brian have rights to Gus- him as a parent, and you as a guardian- so that shouldn’t be an issue at all. If Lindsay is mistreating Gus in any way, then it’s your responsibility to let the courts know. Not only as his legal guardian, but also as an officer of the court. To not do so would hold you just as responsible as if you’d seen a crime happen and said nothing, and the Mel I know just couldn’t do that. So while I understand your need to be sure that you’ve exhausted every possible angle that Lindsay could use to make your life hell going forward, I think you should also begin looking out for yourself AND Gus, not just one or the other. You can’t be an effective guardian to Gus, if you’re neglecting the same responsibilities to yourself.”

“But doesn’t that seem a little selfish?”

“Mel, listen to me; are you listening?” he asks, using one of the Brian-isms that used to grate on my last nerve. But I can understand why he is.

“Yes.”

“Self-preservation is NEVER a selfish act. You can’t service anyone else, if you yourself are not here, be it physically, emotionally, mentally or spiritually. It’s something I had to learn when Rodney and I started dating. Deb wasn't, and still isn’t happy about it, but I had to do what was best for me. I had to think of how I wanted to live MY life so that I could be happy. The problem with Deb is that she hasn’t yet figured out how to do that. She’s made the mistake of wrapping all her happiness up in the one person who is determined to suck the joy out of everyone he comes into contact with. And it's all in the name of not being left to stand on his own two feet. I blame Deb in large part for raising him to believe he's some sort of Sultan with subjects at his disposal. But there comes a point in every man's- every person's- life where they have to decide the kind of adult they want to be. Now, I love my nephew as a person, but I hate every single one of his ways. If he made a conscious decision to change his manipulative ways, then perhaps I would love all of him as I probably should because he’s my flesh and blood. But as it stands right now… yeah, I just can’t.”

And I understand exactly what he is telling me, because I feel the same way about Lindz. I may love her, because the Torah tells me that I have to love all people. But I certainly don’t like her. And it’s times like this that I wonder if, or how I ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can probably tell, I decided to phase Mel and Lindsay's story into this work since both Michael and Lindsay are suffering from the same kind of issues. "Faded Pictures" of who they are, and what they are in reference to Brian is going to be a hard thing for them to accept. 
> 
> That said, it's going to make this installment a bit longer than I orginally intended, but I don't think you'll all be sorry about the end results.
> 
> HAPPY READING and HUGS.
> 
> ~Nichelle


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: THE HIGH COST OF BEING WILLFULLY DEAF, DUMB and BLIND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I always do flashbacks.
> 
> HAPPY READING,
> 
> ~Nichelle

CHAPTER FIVE: THE HIGH COST OF BEING WILLFULLY DEAF, DUMB and BLIND

VIC

I arrived back at Deb’s house to find her sitting alone in the living room, once again leaving another message for Brian, and then Justin. I didn’t say anything as I stood there for several minutes. I nearly laughed when the voicemail message on each phone stated that she was unable to fire any more salvos, and threats if they didn’t call her back immediately. Finally, I’d had enough of her ramblings about ungrateful assholes, and silently reopened the door behind me… only to turn around and slam it shut, causing her to jump out of her skin.

At first, when Mel dropped me off, I was going to leave the entire matter regarding Deb’s part in all of this alone. I’m a firm believer that you can’t fix stupid or crazy. But after hearing the bullshit demands she left on Brian and Justin’s individual voicemails, I’ve decided that my sister needed a hefty dose of hard truths. And I’m just the one to deliver them.

“What the fuck do you mean by slamming MY door, Victor Grassi- traitor extraordinaire?!” Deb yells at me, standing there with her hands on her hips.

I walk further into the living room, willing myself not to either laugh or throttle her. “Where are your precious children, Deb? Still off plotting and planning to ruin someone else’s lives the way they have their own?”

“What the hell are you talking about? They haven’t ruined anyone’s lives, Vic. And you haven’t answered my question about the slamming of MY door!”

“I’m surprised you even noticed anything else beyond your chronic diarrhea of the mouth to Brian and Justin’s voicemails.”

“How did you know?”

“Other than the fact that your screeching was so loud it could be heard from the sidewalk, was the fact that I’d arrived several minutes ago only to hear you up close and personal. The funny thing is that you are still wondering why they will not answer your calls, or even deem you worth the time and effort it would take to call you back.”

“They should know better than not to. After all I have done for them, the least they can do is give me the respect I deserve by answering their goddamn phones!”

"Respect YOU deserve, huh? Why? When it’s obvious that respecting you would be the equivalent of punishing themselves.”

“How dare you say that to me?!”

“I dare a great deal, fuck you very much!” I yell back at her, causing her to shut up immediately. It is a very rare occasion for me to raise my voice, but twice in the same night must have struck her dumb for a time. So I continue my earlier statement. “Let's get one thing straight immediately. I'm not Michael, so whatever tone you take with me, is the same one I'm going to take with you in return. Now, I love you, Deb; I really do. But your need to badger everyone and everything for Michael’s benefit- and now, Lindsay’s- is overruling your good judgment. It always has, and I suspect it always will if you don’t open your fucking eyes to the manipulation you’re being used to inflict.”

“How can you say that, Vic? Michael and Lindsay are just concerned that they haven’t heard from Brian and Justin. Plus, Brian shouldn’t be out of touch with Lindsay since she has his son to consider. That’s what parenting is all about…”

“And there, right there, is what I’m talking about.” I sigh before asking, “Just what have Michael and Lindsay told you about the reason Brian and Justin won’t respond to them?”

“Only that Lindsay has arranged for a way for Sunshine to attend college and have an internship so that neither he nor Jennifer will have to worry about continuing his education. Nor will he have to depend on his asshole father, and that Brian is trying to stop him from taking the opportunity.”

“So basically they have lied to you about their motives while telling you a half-truth about the offer.”

“What? You’re not making any sense.”

“I’m making perfect sense if you’re willing to open your damn ears and hear someone other than Michael and Lindsay’s whining for once. But then again, with them constantly screeching in your ears, and you doing it to yourself, it’s no wonder that you tend to turn off your ears. Then again, perhaps that’s where Michael gets it from.”

“What the hell do you mean by that, Vic?” she asks, her voice rising again.

“Only that you have the same habit he does of turning OFF your ears to the things you don’t want to hear. Only you go one better by excusing anything- and I do mean ANYTHING- that changes your view of the Master Manipulator you raised.”

“Michael doesn’t do that, Vic. He just…”

“Tries to control everyone’s life, and life choices, while using you as the metaphorical club to keep them in line. And again, you wonder why Brian and Justin will not call you back?”

“Nothing can make up for their total disregard, Vic. Nothing! If they would just talk to me…”

“What? What would you say differently than what you have been saying for the last few weeks, Deb? You have been badgering them as much as Michael and Lindsay have, ever since they left for their vacation. And because they took the opportunity to enjoy themselves away from the constant snide comments and censure of the other two, they- meaning Michael and Lindsay- have sent you into overdrive to do their bullying for them. So what could you possibly have said to them at any point that Brian and Justin saw fit to answer you, that you haven’t already said or threatened?” I ask, exasperated that she is still sitting here trying to justify and excuse away all of their behaviors towards Brian and Justin. 

Again, I can’t help but notice exactly what Michael learned to do at her knee, which is to dodge responsibility at any cost, even if it means blaming the victims. I shake my head at her. I wonder if there is any way to teach this particular old dog the new trick of allowing everyone to lead their own lives, especially her son. Part of Michael’s problem is that he gets to do his dirt and then hide behind her apron strings to protect him from the fallout. Well, it’s time to cure her of one of her preconceived notions about him right now. 

Before she can think of another excuse for Michael’s machinations and stalking of Brian, I blurt out, “You do know that Michael isn’t just visiting, right?”

“Again, I have to ask, what you are talking about, Vic. Michael is supposed to return to Portland on Wednesday. He told me so.”

“And I spoke directly to David. He called me and advised of the real reason for Michael’s visit here.”

“Which is? And why the hell would he call you?”

“Probably because he knew that you would find a way to make it all his fault that Michael chose to ruin his relationship, due to his constant quest to live up Brian’s ass.”

“That’s not true! He’s just concerned for Brian. He wants to…”

“Know every single move Brian is making so that he can either approve of or prevent it,” I advise her. “When are you going to learn to really listen to what Michael is saying instead of just hearing what you want to hear?”

“Well since you’re so enlightened, why don’t you tell me what the fuck it is you think you know.”

I look at her, seeing the belligerence in her glare in my direction. It’s almost as if she’s daring me NOT to negate everything that she’s been told. Which you would think that after knowing me all my life, she’d know that if it ever came down to speaking my mind or busting hell wide open for my inaction, I’m going to sing like the proverbial canary. However, there are things that I promised my boys not to disclose, and so I figured that I need a human check to balance me so that Deb’s idiocy doesn’t cause me to betray Brian and Justin’s faith in me. So I do the one thing she doesn’t expect and pull out my cellphone to dial.

“Who the fuck are you calling?! This is a private conversation in which you ‘The All-knowing Victor Grassi’ are about to tell me why you think my actions thus far have been wrong.”

Instead of answering, I answer the recipient who has already connected the call from their end. “Hello, Jenn. No… everything is fine; well as fine as it can be at this point. Yes, she’s at it again, so would you mind coming over to help me disabuse her of some notions she’s mistakenly under. Oh? You were? I guess as the realtor on record, that would make sense. So has he been escorted off the premises yet? Good! But listen, is it possible for you to come over here? I’d understand if you don’t want to. Great! See you in about ten minutes, and yes! Feel free to bring him along, too. I think Deb needs a little more perspective than just what you and I can give her, and he’ll help tremendously, I think.”

We disconnect the call, and I tell Deb that Jen is on her way over. What I don’t tell her is that Michael has been arrested for disturbing the peace. No, I want her here to hear everything that’s been withheld from her concerning Michael, with the exception of Brian and Justin’s marriage. They will disclose that in their own time, or keep it to themselves as they’ve been doing at will. I’m not going to add to the frenzy that’s already going to come from Michael and Lindsay by adding Debbie to the mix. 

Besides, I want to give them time to really understand what it could mean for them to be together without everyone else having their say. This last near-year has seen that happen one too many times already. A lot of misunderstandings between Brian and Justin could have been avoided if the people with ulterior motives had kept their own noses clean and out of the boys' business. So no, I don’t want Deb to go tearing off to rescue Michael from his own folly once again. Instead, I want her to hear the absolute truth of the matter from the one person who has just as much to gain by Justin being here but has opted to let him lead his own life without her interference. And perhaps while hearing it all from Jennifer, Deb will learn a thing or two about how to do that.

After moving about the house in virtual silence- with Deb fuming, and me concentrating all my efforts on having some refreshments ready for Jenn and the surprise guest to make their appearance- they finally arrive. It’s only been about ten minutes so far, but being at odds with Deb is never comfortable even when I know that it can’t be helped. I walk back into the living room area, greeting Jennifer first, and then turning to the new owner of the building that Brian’s loft is housed in. “Hello, Marty. I’m surprised that you aren’t dressed as Marilyn tonight.”

“No, my darling Vic. The universe had other plans for me tonight. And it’s a good thing since I would have had to cut my evening short anyway to deal with that particular disturbance.”

“And the other pest… was she there, too?”

“For a time, yes. But then she looked at the time and said she had to hurry home. I would imagine that by now, she’s reached there and all is NOT good in that quarter, let me tell you. In fact, you might want to call HIM and let him know that what the both of you predicted is about to happen.”

“How do you know that?” I gasp because it means that…

“God writes the script, Sweetie. I just say the lines. So yes, he needs to have his representative make a move sooner… as in tonight.”

“Will you two stop talking in fucking riddles and tell me what the hell Mysterious Marilyn is doing in my living room?!” Deb demands. “You can’t seriously believe in that claptrap, Vic!”

“You don’t get to tell me what I believe, or what TO believe, especially since you’re hellbent on believing the best in two of the most manipulative people to ever enter Brian and Justin’s lives,” I answer her with just as much venom, before turning to Jennifer. “Now you understand why I called you? I can’t be trusted not to divulge everything else that they wouldn’t approve of her knowing until they’re ready to disclose it. But she’s irking me to the point where my mouth might run away from me just to shut her up in my attempt to get her to see reason. So I thought your cooler head could prevail just now.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Vic, since I’m pretty pissed off with the situation myself. Regardless that it’s working out for the best, it still doesn't change the fact that Michael and Lindsay fucked with Justin’s future in an attempt to remove him from Brian’s life permanently, without thought or regard to how my son might end up.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Jennifer? Michael wouldn’t do that! And neither would Lindsay. If anything, they just wanted to make sure that Sunshine didn’t have to worry about what your husband would do to hinder Justin.”

“And you’re just as ignorant as the two of them if you believe that!” Jennifer said forcefully, before taking a calming breath. “Vic, could you pour me a cup of tea and then make your phone call, please? I have a feeling this is going to take some time. But first, Deb, you should know that the reason Marilyn is here is that he has a vested interest in making you understand that neither Michael nor Lindsay are welcome at the loft apartments on Tremont.”

"What the fuck does that have to do with Marilyn?”

“I own the building now, Debbie. I’ve been a resident there for a number of years, and have been privy to every freaky, sneaky thing that has gone there, especially at your son's and Lindsay’s hands. So when the building came up for sale, I decided that not only was it a sound business investment, but also a way for me and the other residents to FINALLY have some peace from the whining and cooing that goes on when those two are around.”

“But not the other screams and the revolving door that the loft is when Brian’s tricks are there!”

“That’s different. And besides, since Brian pays his fees as the HOMEOWNER, he can have who and what he wants in there.”

“Well then, there’s no reason that we shouldn’t be allowed inside then!”

“It is when they think it's acceptable to enter his loft whenever they please, including when he’s NOT there. It is when Brian chooses NOT to answer them and they consistently lean on another resident's buzzer to let them in when he so obviously doesn’t want their company. It’s the reason why my first order of business as the new owner was to have the locks changed, and advise that the ONLY extra keys to be given out were to the realtor who will manage the property for me when I’m not in residence. Who just happens to be Jennifer Taylor, and I assure you that when it comes to following the rules, and maintaining Justin and Brian’s privacy, there will be no better watchdog for such a purpose. Get used to the fact that the reign of Novotny-Peterson Terror is over. Permanently. Finished. FINITO! You’ve all abused our peace and privacy for the last time!”

“NO! That is not acceptable! Brian will hear about this and will be moving out of there as soon as possible!”

“Do you hear yourself?” I ask her, coming back from talking to the man in question. “You sounded like Michael and Lindsay just then.”

“We’ve all had access to Brian for years. There’s no way that he’ll deny us that access now simply because he’s…”

“Tired of you all interfering in his life? That is what you were going to say, right?” Jennifer asks, rhetorically. 

“Jennifer, surely you see that Brian is denying Justin the opportunity that Lindsay arranged for him because he’s being a selfish little shit like he’s always been?”

“No. That title belongs to Michael and Lindsay, especially the former of the two.”

“How dare you sit in MY house and speak about MY son that way?!”

“I dare very much and will be happy to go even further in the namecalling if I want to. But we’re getting off track as to why Vic asked me to come and speak to you. You need to know the truth of Michael and Lindsay’s machinations before you end up looking like an even bigger fool than you already do in your stalwart defense of them. More than Justin’s mother at this moment, I would like to consider myself a good friend, Debbie. And that means also saying things that my friend may not want to hear so that she can gain some insight into the undercurrents of crap surrounding her.”

“Deb, you need to listen to her because everyone and everything you’ve ever held dear hang in the balance at this moment. Not only are the people in your life tired of you being used to keep them in line, but so is the universe. There are many things that you deserve, but will never get because of your unwillingness to see and hear the truth,” Marty tells her, and although she rolls her eyes at him, she does sit down in preparation to hear Jennifer out. 

I think Deb realizes that she at least owes Jennifer that much, since during Justin’s coming out, Jenn had to accept some of the same hard truths Debbie delivered with all the grace of a one-two punch combo. During the times I was present for them, there were many times that I had to clean up the mess Deb’s words had caused within Jennifer. But Jennifer had looked at Deb as some sort of guru in the art of how to parent a gay son. So whereas my knowledge was valued as a way to understand what Justin was thinking and feeling, it wasn’t as vital from Jennifer’s point of view as learning about what it would take to reformulate all of her dreams regarding Justin to fit this brave new world he would ultimately become a part of. And from then on, Jennifer understood just how much courage it took for Justin to live in his own truth, as opposed to hers. 

And now it’s time to teach Deb about letting Michael go so that he can do the same… WITHOUT Brian.

“Before we begin,” Jennifer says, “I want you to hear some things, Debbie. I think it will go a long way in exposing some untruths you have been told in order to get you to do what Michael and Lindsay wanted you to. I’ll only play the first ten minutes, but rest assured there are plenty more where they came from. If you would like all of them, I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“So what is it that you all think you know about my son that I don’t?” Deb asks, with her former belligerence tempered just a bit.

JEN

I’m sitting here, silently fuming as I begin the process of exposing Michael and Lindsay for the opportunistic little leeches they truly are. But the thing that is angering me the most is that Debbie is continuing to defend their supposed right to continue to invade Brian’s- and therefore, Justin’s- privacy. Oh, I’ve heard Justin and Daphne talking about it when he’d come over to the house, just needing a break from Michael’s constant griping and snide comments. I thought that maybe it was just the usual teenage angst when Justin would request that Craig and I knock before entering his room. I think at some point all teenagers went through that; I know I did. But nothing could have prepared me for the true nature of Michael’s territorial nature, or being confronted with the intrusion firsthand.

It happened a little over four months ago, when I’d happened upon Michael in Justin’s borrowed room here at Deb’s house. Justin was working at the Diner but had asked me to come to the house to pick up his messenger bag, since from there, I would have to take him to Sewickley to complete Cal and Majorie Buckley’s coffee table so that it would be ready for viewing at their housewarming party on that Saturday. So with Deb’s permission, Justin handed me his key and I entered the house. I knew that Vic was attending a POS-Men’s group meeting and wouldn’t be home. So imagine my surprise at finding Michael rummaging through Justin’s sketchbook, tearing out any drawings that Justin had done of Brian… or him and Brian. Of course, those in and of themselves were shocking, but I couldn’t see past the anger of having been witness to Michael’s assholery and vindictiveness.

“What is it that you think you’re doing with my son’s sketchbook?!” I asked, barely keeping myself from screaming his head off.

At first, he jumped and looked at me confused, as if he thought that he was dreaming it. However, it wasn’t until I’d made my way across the room to snatch the book out of his hand, as well as nab the other drawings, that Michael had snapped out of his stupor.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY MOTHER’S HOUSE?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!” He screeched at me, making it harder for me not to slap him back into the middle of the last century.

“I have every right to be here since your mother is most certainly aware of my presence in my son’s room, as is Justin, himself. However, I doubt that either of them knows that you are here, invading their privacy at will.”

“I’m not invading Ma’s privacy; just Justin’s,” he responded, flinching when his words finally registered to his own ears. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Of course, you did. And I’d kindly warn you that if it happens again, I WILL advise Justin to press charges for invasion of privacy, and vandalism.”

“Vandalism?” he gasped. “Over some petty fucking drawings?!”

“Did you draw them?”

“Huh?”

I repeated slowly, through clenched teeth, “Did. You. Draw. Them?”

“Well, no. But they are of MY best friend, and I doubt that Brian would be happy having Justin displaying his…”

“Whether Brian would be happy or not is beside the point and unequivocally NOT your business. Besides, from all accounts, I doubt Brian would have a problem with Justin drawing all of his God-given attributes. However, YOU are in violation of quite a few laws, and a host of other infractions that I would have no trouble making stick if you don’t get your nosy, obsessed, and petty ass out of the room I’m paying your mother rent for.”

“Look, Lady, I don’t know who you think you are, but you have NO RIGHT to kick me out of MY MOTHER’S house!”

I smiled cruelly at him and suggested, “Perhaps you’re right, Michael. But how about we call her and I let you explain exactly what you’re doing here, in Justin's room, without her knowledge or permission, while she’s not at home?”

And as I pulled my cellphone from my purse, I observed Michael running from the room. But what tickled me the most was his exodus down the stairs being made even more rapid courtesy of his untied shoes. The subsequent screams and thumps as the clumsy clod slid down on his back, which ended in an abrupt stop into the wall at the bottom were music to my ears. Fucking mangy mutt, I thought to myself, even while almost repenting for my evil thoughts toward the manchild. Michael Novotny was certainly NOT worth my soul’s salvation, even if my lack of charitable thoughts about his character were indeed accurate.

So sitting here listening to Deb defend the constantly intrusive actions of herself, her son, and Lindsay Peterson was definitely NOT an activity listed in my good books right now. In all honesty, it’s hard for me to sit in this chair, projecting the image of a cool cucumber when in reality I’m more like a boiling cauldron. I interrupt as she’s about to get on another tirade to Marty about his decision to change the locks and entry codes at the loft. “Deb, perhaps it’s time for you to really understand the hidden motives of Michael and Lindsay in reference to Michael, through their own words. Because, honestly, I’m tired of you being in the dark about Michael’s character, and while you’re sitting there reaching for every excuse in the book for your thoughtlessness, you’re beginning to remind me of Lindsay. And let me assure you that as of right this moment, that is certainly NOT a good thing.”

“What do you mean it’s not good, Jenn? She’s arranged for Justin and you not to have to worry about his schooling; I can’t see anything wrong with that.”

I simply stared at her for a moment before saying, “No. No, you wouldn’t, would you? I mean, after all, it’s not your baby’s life being maneuvered and manipulated due to the false hopes and wishes of other individuals, right? Well, let me tell you something before I play these recordings, Deb. Lindsay and Michael’s motives were ANYTHING but altruistic. In fact, they were selfish in the extreme, but you can’t see that because you’re just like them. All that matters to you all- and especially them- is that Brian is available to be at your beck and call again. All that matters is that he’s readily handy to fix the chronic fuck-up that is YOUR son. All that matters is that he's Michael's BEST FRIEND, while Michael is NOT ANYONE's FRIEND but their JAILER, and that's especially true for Brian! All that matters is that he’s Lindsay’s sole source of income and her heteronormative fantasy come to life. Well, let me tell you something! Brian is NONE of those things ANYMORE, and he's NOT going to return to them for the sake of any of YOU!

"In fact, he and MY SON are deeply involved. And knowing what I have learned about the man himself, I wouldn’t change that for anything in the damn world! So I’m going to play some of the messages that Justin forwarded me from his phone that your precious offspring has left him, along with a few others from yourself and Lindsay. And before you ask, I’m only going to play a few because there are about one hundred and sixty-two messages here on the electronic inbox that he has attached to his phone so he can check his messages, even if his phone is dead. Then perhaps you could be so fucking kind as to climb off your delusional soapbox about how they both care so much for Brian and Justin and realize that like YOU, they are both selfish and self-absorbed creatures!”

I don’t give her a chance to respond as I play the first soundbyte from my email, which is the one that David used to send Michael back here on a plane as fast as he could muster. Then the next one was from Lindsay, all saccharine coo and wheedling.

Message 2 playback: Justin… Darling, you can’t seriously still be mad at me for doing what I thought was best for you. I mean, I’m not mad at you for ruining my wedding to Mel, so you shouldn’t be mad at me for doing what I thought was best for you. Sure, Michael asked me to, but he and I didn’t want you sitting here pining away while Brian was getting settled within his new life in New York. Lord knows, he wouldn’t have been doing so for you. But of course, it’s a moot point now that the job fell through but… Well going away to a new place where you don’t have to answer to anyone but yourself is for your own good, Justin. 

"We’ve all had to go away from home, to find ourselves and our circle of friends. You can’t honestly think that the friends you’ve appropriated are yours. I mean, sure, we all care about you; about what happens to you, but at the base of it all, Brian is what joins us to you. Now that’s no way to live, right? Knowing that you’ll never really fit in with us because of your age and lack of experience isn’t going to make you happy, right? 

"No. The Justin Taylor I know needs to have his own experiences; he’s fearless! He needs to explore the world and grow from it. You’re an adventurer at heart, Justin. It’s time that you go off and find out all that could mean to you in the long run, and California is a great place to begin doing that. Just think- a new town, a new breed of boys around your own age to experiment with… Oh, the world is waiting with wide open arms, ready to teach you and nurture you. It will surely be worth leaving Brian behind to explore those hidden depths within yourself.

"So you need to call me so that we can talk about what you can expect from the program and the job. I’ve been in touch with my contacts there in California, and they said you have yet to contact them. That’s pretty childish of you, don’t you think? To throw away your future simply because you don’t agree with what I arranged for you? I mean, I doubt that Brian wouldn’t throw you aside as fast as he could if he were in your position, so why are you showing him such loyalty when it comes to making a life for yourself? 

"After all, Brian has had years to make his own way in the world. He has a son, he has his own friends… I’m your friend too Justin, even if you appropriated me through Brian. And as your friend, I’m telling you that Brian will never be what you want, so wasting your life waiting for him to do something that he never will is only going to end in heartbreak for you. None of us want that, now do we? 

"So it’s best to just cut your losses now and move on before all of your false hopes and dreams have a chance to come back and haunt you. Let him continue to party, and work, and take care of his responsibilities here, while you go off and make a name for yourself in the art world. You can always meet someone else later who may even give you more than Brian ever could. And everyone will be happy, especially you. Come on, Justin. Call me back. Remember that I love you, Sweetie."

Message 3 playback: Sunshine! First, I want you to know how disappointed I am that you didn’t stick around for Mel and Lindsay’s wedding. According to Lindsay, it was the argument that she had with you, which Mel overheard, which caused it to be canceled. I don’t mind telling you that I’m thoroughly disappointed, especially considering all of the hard work and money that went into making that day happen on such short notice. 

"But look, that’s not the only reason I’m calling. Lindsay told me that the reason you argued is that she arranged for you to have a job and a scholarship to school. What the hell is wrong with you that you are so UNGRATEFUL?! I’ve never known you to be like that! It can only mean that asshole must be rubbing off on you in more ways than with just his dick.

"Now you listen to me, Sunshine. You take that fucking scholarship and job opportunity regardless of what HE says, and I’ll deal with Brian. The fact is that you’re too young to know when a gift horse is staring you in the face, but your mother isn’t. We don’t want Jenn to have to worry about you, especially when she’s still fighting your father about both you and Molly. So this scholarship is a godsend, especially if your father doesn’t release the money set aside for your education. 

"If it’s Brian’s reaction you’re worried about, as I said, don’t be. I’ve been managing Brian for years and I know what needs to be done to get him to see reason. As for you, you don’t want to turn into his shadow, now do you? I mean, you have your whole life ahead of you, Baby. You don’t want to spend your life alone like Brian will, do you? 

"Think about it, Justin and then make the right decision for yourself. And call Lindsay back; she’s really worried. Love you!"

We sat there for the next few minutes, listening to the alternating messages- or more accurately HARASSMENT- of Brian and Justin, through Justin’s voicemail. With every word, I could see Deb getting angrier and more confused. But I couldn’t work out at who or what that anger was directed. Was it at herself for being so fucking gullible? Or was it at Michael and Lindsay for lying to her in the first place? 

It was hard to tell. But then again, perhaps she was mad at Justin for divulging all of their idiocy through the soundbytes. I could have told her just how cunning my son was, and that he wouldn’t erase a voice message until it had served its purpose. In this case, it was to expose the true motives of his hidden nemesis and his greedy cohort-in-Cuntry. As for my part, Lindsay and Michael better not even think to cross paths with me anytime soon. 

Because if they do, or if I’m called in like I was tonight by Vic, I’ll definitely be waiting for both of them with verbal barrels blazing. And that especially goes for Ms. Peterson! 

"So Vic was right then?” she asks, despairingly.

“About what, exactly?” I ask, a little perturbed and confused at the switch back to the argument that resulted in me being here. I was waiting for her to try to excuse her behavior again so that I could slap some sense into her.

“About Michael being sent back here permanently.”

Vic answered her then. “Yes. David was more than ready to be done with Michael. And after listening to the voicemail messages that Michael in particular, had left for Justin, can you blame him?”

“But how would David know about them?”

“How dense can you be?!” I explode before Vic has a chance to tell her the whole of it. “Obviously, he called my son for confirmation of what he’d either heard or been told. It was no secret- at least not to any of us- that Hank Cameron had no use for Michael. Whereas Michael is into comic books, Hank is interested in business even at his age. That sets the two of them worlds apart, even within the scope of Michael having been his stepfather in a sense. But as a result of that disparity in interests and goals, Hank’s developed a kind of mentorship with Justin. I can’t think of a better role model for the young man than my son because Justin has been in business for himself for quite a while, even before meeting any of you. In fact, he has quite a few commissions coming up here in Pittsburgh.”

“And just where is Sunshine?” Debbie asks, and again my palm itches to smack her due to the snideness of her tone.

Instead, I answer her with the same regard. “With Brian in the land of Nunya, as in 'none of your business'. When they are ready to talk, they will call you. Although if I were you, I wouldn’t hold my breath too long waiting for that to happen unless there’s a definite reason for that to happen.”

Marty interrupts while looking as if watching something none of the rest of us can see. “I think that reason just happened. Vic, did you call him?”

Vic nodded his head. “Yes, and he should already be on a plane.”

“Good! Because Lindsay just crossed a line that she sure as fuck can’t uncross.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Deb screeched.

Marty looked at her then with his eyes glassy, as if trying to prevent the tears from spilling over. He replies, “Nothing, except that I just felt the assault she inflicted on someone. The question is: who exactly was it?”


	6. CHAPTER SIX: THE HARBINGER OF A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE EQUALS…

CHAPTER SIX: THE HARBINGER OF A BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE EQUALS…

MELANIE:

I stood just outside of the darkened foyer of my house, but I know that doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t mean that Lindsay has put Gus to bed and then gone to sleep herself. It doesn’t mean that I will be allowed to sit in the dark and gather my own thoughts about how to get out of this situation with the least amount of carnage to this world I’ve built for myself the last ten years. And it certainly doesn’t mean that I will have any peace until it’s resolved completely, irrevocably, and assuredly, without the life that Gus depends on hanging in the balance.

I could tell myself that it’s all the fault of Brian and Justin; that had they not been so good individually and collectively, then Lindsay wouldn’t have felt the need to control the two of them, but I would be lying. I could even lay all of the situation at Michael’s feet and the fact that he’d been able to persuade Lindsay in her most recent machinations. God knows that I definitely hold him responsible for so many things, including my own insecurities about Lindsay and Brian, but I would still be wrong. I could even blame Deb for being so blind that she refused to see the transformations of both Lindsay and Michael, and for not calling them on their shit as she would have done if it was any of the rest of us… but again, I would just be chalking this all up to some twist of fate.

No. None of that would be right, and it would make me no better than Michael or Lindsay, who love to pass the buck when they’re assholes. So instead, I will own up to my part in all of this. The simple fact is that I’ve spoiled Lindsay. I’ve given in to her every fucking wish and demand she made, for two reasons: the first being to keep the peace, and the other was just for the sake of saying that I have someone. Now does that realization mean that I don’t love her? No, it doesn’t. However, I realize now that it isn’t the type of love so often confused with romantic love. I care about her as a fellow human being, but the honest truth is that I don’t like her very much.

Sure, there are certain aspects of her character that I can admire. Her ability to see the bigger picture for herself, and her drive to see it through to fruition, would be great attributes in any person. But in Lindsay, it makes her one of the worst people to ever enter my life because she uses those attributes to manipulate people; to tie them up in so many knots that they no longer recognize themselves when they look in a mirror. It’s how I’ve been feeling for more days than even right now, I care to admit. And that silent acknowledgment is what is now causing my own dilemma on correcting a situation of my own making through inaction. 

Before I can think on that even further, my phone rings with a number I don’t immediately recognize. But I figured that I would answer it anyway, since I was in no rush to run in the house to face World War Lindsay. “Hello.” 

“Glad I caught you, Sugar Lips,” comes the most unexpected drawl. 

“Leda? What in the world… how did you get this number?”

“Does it really matter?”

I thought about it for a moment. Anytime Leda and I talked over the years, we always communicated through my office phone and business email. It was no secret that because of our history, Lindsay always made a big deal out of the fact that she and I remained friends after our intimate relationship was over. Which if you think about it was pretty fucking hypocritical considering her chronic addiction to Brian Kinney. But the fact that I’d conceded to her wishes that I limit all contact with my friend, is but one more example of how I’d compromised myself in order to make Lindsay happy.

“No, really it doesn’t,” I respond. “But why are you calling me this time of night? Don’t tell me that you need a lawyer.”

Leda laughs low into the phone, and I can barely suppress the shiver which rolls through me. Hearing that throaty sound, laced with intimate knowledge and mischief always had that particular effect on me. “No, I haven’t gone postal, so your law expertise is not needed. But as to the reason I’m calling… well, I ran into a mutual friend and yeah, Sugar Lips, he IS a friend, whether you acknowledge it or not.”

“I take it you mean Brian? When?”

“Yeah. He and Justin had an enforced layover in Chicago due to weather conditions the other day on their way back out West. I don’t know if he ever told you how he and I met.”

“He never mentioned that he knew you.”

“He probably did, but you never paid attention to what he said unless it was to argue with him.”

I couldn’t dispute the point since up until very recently, I DID do that. It was funny that Brian could be saying the same thing I may have been thinking, but because it was coming from him I made it into more than what it should have been. It wasn’t until Justin and I talked in the hours that Gus had spent in the hospital that I’d realized I did that. In fact, it was Justin’s question as to why I did it which was the catalyst for my own self-examination. And now with Leda bringing it up, it was even more disconcerting to believe that I have always been so closed-minded when it came to Brian, mostly because of Lindsay’s implications.

“You’re right,” I tell Leda. “But surely, you can understand the reasons for that.”

“Absolutely, since you live with it,” Leda said, a hint of bitterness lacing her voice. It wasn’t that Leda had a problem that I was involved with someone else, at least, not on the surface. It was that I was involved with someone like Lindsay. “I hate to say I told you so, but I will because I can’t remember how many times I’d told you AS YOUR FRIEND to have a simple conversation with Brian about how he viewed his relationship with Lindsay. It could have saved you so many years of struggle and strife with her…”

And ultimately brought you back to me sooner, is what she left unsaid, but I’d heard anyway. That unspoken sentence makes me wonder just how much Brian knew about me and Leda, courtesy of Justin. My relationship with Leda was something that he and I talked about at length since I’d been seeing the similarities in his with Brian. It was also the moment that I realized just how intelligent and pro-Brian Justin really was because although he didn’t tell me to butt out, he also let me know that he knew exactly who Brian was and what he wanted from him. 

It was never about money, or experience, but love plain and simple. That’s what Justin wanted from Brian, and what he freely gave to the man who I once considered my nemesis. But I think that what amazed me the most about that conversation is that Justin didn’t only want it for himself; he wanted it for Brian. Mel, if Brian ever has the chance to experience unconditional love, I want to be the one to give it to him. It’s something both he and I have never had, he told me. 

And dammit, even now, I’m realizing that I had it with the woman I’m talking to, but threw it away based on an ideal that no longer seems all that important. Would that I had realized that before the idea of Gus became a reality, this situation, such as it is, would have been a lot easier to manage. “I know all of that, Leda, and that’s part of the problem.”

“Why is it a problem now?”

“Because Gus…”

“Is your son, along with Brian’s. Lindsay for all intents and purposes is his mother, but you… well, you’re his real mom. At least, that’s what my sister tells me.”

“Your sister? You mean you’ve found her? After all this time?”

I could hear the smile in Leda’s voice as she responds, “Yeah, and to think she was right under your nose… in Pittsburgh.”

“Really? Well, who is she? You have to tell me everything!” I exclaimed, getting ready to take a seat on the top step leading into the house.

“I’ll tell you everything when I see you. But rest assured that between Brian and Cynthia, I have been filled in more ways than you can imagine.”

“Cynthia? But there is only ONE Cynthia that I know who also knows… OH MY GOD!!! Cynthia Moore is your sister?! That’s impossible!”

Leda laughs lightly at my disbelief. “I assure you it’s entirely possible, but most of all, it’s true. And at this moment, I’ve never been so glad that it is. So you see, between Brian and Cynthia, they have been keeping an eye on the situation between you and Lindsay. And we all agree that the sooner you get away from Lindsay, the better. From all accounts, the bitch is just one more manipulation from becoming unhinged. Neither you nor Gus need to be anywhere near her when she slips up.”

Before I had a chance to answer Leda, I heard the high-pitched screams coming from Gus, and the almost controlled-yelling coming from Lindsay in response. “Le… Leda, I gotta go. Something is happening in the house and Gus…”

“Go on, Mel. We can talk later, but…”

“But?”

“Keep the phone line open. I just… I need to make sure…”

I nodded, even though she couldn’t see me. I finally answered, “Yeah, I will. Because I swear if she’s projecting her frustrations with me onto Gus, I’m going to need a witness.”

“You really think she would be so stupid as to do that? I mean, between you and Brian…”

“You said it yourself, Leeds. Lindsay is bordering on certifiably insane. I would rather you hear firsthand and find out that our fears are unfounded, than have something happen where it’s just my word against hers. If nothing else, Lindsay can be very persuasive. It’s one of two traits that she shares in common with Michael Novotny.”

“And the other?”

“Whereas the rest of society might frown upon total egocentrism, Michael and Lindsay treat theirs as if it was a precious gift they opened on Christmas morning,” I tell her, as I open the front door to find Lindsay on the steps with Gus.

“SHUT UP! You will bring Brian back to ME where he belongs if it’s the last thing you do!” Lindsay slurs, yelling down into Gus’ face as I stand there in shock at the scene before me. 

I seriously couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Lindsay was acting so far out of the scope of what I’d always known of her. Gone was June Cleaver, and in her place was Mommy fucking Dearest! She continued screeching at Gus, as he screamed from the pain her pinching caused him. But when she raised her hand to him as if to slap him, I flew into action. 

I caught her hand just in time before she actually made contact. I bit out, “Lay one more hand on my son, and I swear before God Lindsay that I WILL catch a fucking murder charge!”

“YOU DON’T HAVE A FUCKING SON! GUS IS MINE! BRIAN IS MINE!”

“And you’re a fucking crazy bitch!” came Leda’s voice from the speaker of my cell phone. “Mel, get Gus out of there. I’m walking out the door now, and will call the police on the way. That bitch must be on something!”

“Hurry!” I called back to Leda as Lindsay and I began to wrestle over Gus, with me barely remembering that the flight of stairs behind me. A few times, I almost lost my balance but I managed at the last moment to keep it, while at the same time finally gaining complete control of my son from his obviously deranged mother. Lindsay is continuously beating at my back, even as I began the careful process of traversing down the stairs with the precious cargo I held. There was no mistaking her rage as she continued to lunge at me, trying to regain Gus. The insults and epithets she hurled at me no longer mattered or hurt me as they once might have. Instead, they just made me angry; angry that I hadn’t seen the harridan beneath the serene exterior before now; angry that I’d allowed myself to become a shell of myself simply for the sake of saying that I have someone… fucking angry for not seeing the lengths that Lindsay was willing to go to keep her hold on Brian Kinney. Well, she would have a hold of him alright… or more accurately, we will have to keep him from taking hold of her after he hears about what she said and did to Gus.

Once I placed Gus into his playpen within the living room, I turned back to the bitch who had followed us down, and pushed her back away from us. She was still yelling, coming after me with wild eyes. “GIVE ME MY SON! GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHILD! HE’S…” 

As I looked at her, it finally registered just what Leda had implied right before she disconnected the call. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” I hissed. “What the fuck are you on that you could do that to Gus?!”

She sniffed hard, rubbing her nose even as she continued to come towards us. Instead of answering my question, she responded through gritted teeth, “I’m NOT going to tell you again, Melanie. GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHILD!”

“You’ll touch Gus again OVER MY DEAD BODY!” I yelled back, bracing myself for whatever it was Lindsay thought to do next. I had never seen her look this way. She reminded me of a feral cat, hissing and spitting; ready to fight with anybody and everybody. All I knew in that moment was that I couldn’t let her get to Gus again under any circumstances.

“If that’s the way you want it…” Lindsay screams at me, just before lunging at me again.

With her nails drawn out, she attacks me, all the while keeping up a steady stream of cursing. The litany of complaints about my behavior these last few weeks was the foremost venom dripping from her lips. Between the constant slaps, and clawing from her nails, I barely registered that my name had turned to the one name that shouldn’t even be mentioned at this moment. Justin’s.

“And you will, for ONCE, DO WHAT YOU’RE FUCKING TOLD! You WILL LEAVE Pittsburgh! Because if you don’t, I WILL SEE TO IT that you are left with absolutely NOTHING! Brian is MINE! He BELONGS WITH ME AND MAYBE MICHAEL; you DO NOT BELONG HERE!”

The banging at the door catches me off-guard, even though I expected it. And it’s then that Lindsay takes full advantage. Just as the door crashed open, I feel the vicious sting from the slap she landed. And although my vision blurs almost instantly, it’s the searing pain that registers the most at this moment. Looking into the wild, wide eyes of the woman I almost made the mistake of marrying, I can honestly say that she must have been somewhat shocked back to sobriety very quickly. 

As she stands there with a stunned expression written across her face, it doesn’t take long for her face to suddenly soften and the apologies to start spewing forth. The slur in her voice is even more pronounced as she says, “Mel, I’m sorry. I… You should have just given Gus back to me when I asked, and then we could have spoken about all of this rationally.” 

Has she always done that? I can’t help but think to myself. Has she always done the shittiest thing she could do, and then try to excuse it away? No matter how angry I have ever been with Lindsay- and God knows there have been MANY times over the years- I still have never resorted to physical violence. Sure, I can cut her down with my words, just as she’s flayed me alive with her own. But before it ever got to the point where my palm itched to slap the fuck out of her, I would leave the house for hours on end before I lost control of myself.

“So now you remember my fucking name?” I sneered.

“What… what are you talking about? Of course, I know your name!”

“Not when you were screaming about Justin.”

Lindsay’s eyes widened just briefly, before she proceeded to disregard what she’s just been told she did. “You shouldn’t have taken Gus away from me. I was just so desperate to see and talk to Brian that I wasn’t thinking straight. I… Gus… I knew that if I called and said that something was wrong with Gus, he would finally show himself. That’s all I was doing. Please, Mel. Please forgive me. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you. You have to believe me…”

I couldn’t bear the thought of looking at her right then. Instead, I looked over her shoulder at the person who kicked my front door in. Or more accurately, rode her Harley THROUGH my front door. Never in all my life have I been so happy to have a savior… and it’s the ONE woman I left behind in order to live the pipe dream with the crazy bitch in front of me.

“You ready, Sugar Lips?” Leda’s low drawl reaches my ears, as I begin the process of trying to stop whatever bleeding is happening on my face. Leda must see it, since she begins moving over to me. Lindsay tries to protest Leda’s presence, but my fiery ex-girlfriend levels her with such a look that Lindsay’s stammers cease almost immediately. “Let me see how bad it is?”

“I’m fine,” I say, turning to look down at a suddenly quieted Gus. Apparently, the crashing noise stunned him as well. But as soon as I reach for him, he kicks up crying again. I pick him up, rocking him and in a low voice asked Leda, “Are they on their way?”

She nods her head. “Yeah, I called them just as started my bike to get here. They should have been here by now.”

I nod, still rocking Gus in order to soothe him. Lindsay is just standing there, looking between me and Leda. “What… who is she talking about, Melanie? Did she call Brian for us?”

“You stupid fucking cow!” Leda explodes before I can answer. “NO! I did NOT call Brian for YOU! Instead, I called the fucking police and requested that they bring a fucking paddy wagon from the psych ward for your crazy ass!”

“You what? Now you look here…”

“NO, Lindsay, YOU look! You are obviously high on something and probably will need support on detoxing…”

“I’m not high!”

“Yes, you fucking are! Your eyes are as glassy as black fucking ice right now. So you will have two options when the police and company get here: either you go with them willingly, or I will happily play the recording of the scene from when Mel walked in here with you deliberately harming Gus!”

“I didn’t harm…”

“YES YOU FUCKING DID, YOU BITCH!” Leda screamed into her face. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her so angry before. Sure, I know all about what is bringing on this behavior, having been well-versed in all things Leda for many years. But I’ve never seen her ready to rip someone’s head from their shoulders with her bare hands. I know I have to get control of this situation before the police end up arresting the wrong person when they FINALLY get here.

“Leeds… Let’s just… can we wait outside for them to get here? I think it will be better for Gus.”

Leda nods at me, even as Lindsay moves to block our exit. “You’re not taking MY SON anywhere!”

“Move, bitch! Get out of my way before you’re no longer able to go anywhere without a walker or a wheelchair,” Leda says, standing directly between us and Lindsay. Instead of moving right away, she glares at Leda defiantly. But my ex grits her teeth and menacingly warns, “I won’t fucking tell you again.”

I couldn’t stop the shiver that raced up my spine from that particular tone coming from Leda. She has always been a lot like Brian, in that it wasn’t the yelling you had to really listen out for. As long as they were loud and somewhat obnoxious, you remained in the safe zone, where violence was unlikely to occur. But if either of them became almost still and quiet, total annihilation became imminent at that point. There was no talking them down; no getting them to see things from a different perspective; no thought or care to the danger they would put themselves in, be it emotional or physical. 

The sirens blaring loudly in the background catch all of our attention and I breathe a sigh of relief. I can’t deny the immense relaxation of my tense muscles with the realization that they actually are coming this time. Although Lavender Meadows Drive is considered a professional area, it’s also known that the neighborhood is home to a lot of gay men and women with high-powered jobs. Unfortunately, that’s still the reality of the situation, regardless of the many laws which have passed in terms of the LGBT community, and it’s still being argued about right today. I can see when Lindsay registers the same reality, even as Leda and I move steadily towards the door.

“Unless you plan on being carted away in that ratty ass robe and those rollers, I would suggest that you put some clothes on, Lindsay. Whatever will Mummy and Daddy say if their little girl is arrested in her unmentionables?” Leda sneered in Lindsay’s direction, while huffing an amused breath at the thought of that happening.

“Mel…” Lindsay slurred again in my direction, but I just continued to the door. I have no doubt that she was about to try to plead her case to me again. I can handle whatever it is she did to me, but to abuse Gus in order to get to his father; to abuse Gus PERIOD… I shake my head at the thoughts running through my head at this moment. Because the truth is that I would like nothing more than to kill the bitch myself, but I have to think of my son first.

We alight from the building that I used to call my home only to find Vic, Jennifer, and… is that Mysterious Marilyn in her day drag? standing there looking angry and shocked by turns. Before Leda and I could even ask what they are doing here, Marilyn clears up the confusion. “I heard the slap in my mind, and felt the pain. Please tell me she didn’t…”

“No, or at least, not that I know of. She was pinching Gus repeatedly when I walked in. We struggled over him, and she began to hit me once I fully got ahold of Gus...”

“Mel, your face,” Marilyn sighs in heartbreak.

I knew I couldn’t lie to her, so I just say, “I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not! You’re not okay with or about any of this, Melanie. You have to…”

“She will be pressing charges,” Leda cuts off the tall man. “I’m going to see to that!”

“Where’s Lindsay now?” Jennifer asks.

“Probably getting dressed since she was in her robe when all of this occurred,” I answer, barely holding myself together. As I adjust Gus in my arms, I add, “Leda called the police on the way here.”

“I don’t think it was just Leda who did,” Vic states as he looks around. All of the surrounding neighbors are standing out on their doorstep, but it’s Dusty and Marie coming up the walkway that catches my attention.

“What are you…” I begin to ask, but am cut off by Dusty’s voice.

“Give me Gus, Mel. Let me hold onto him while Marie checks you over. She’s off duty tonight, but when we heard the commotion, she called this in and we came right over after asking Myrna J to watch the kids.” It was then that I noticed Marie’s paramedic kit dangling from her left hand. “We thought there might be trouble.”

Marie adds, “We saw Lindsay earlier today. Although she could be seen as normal in some ways, the things she was ranting about had us a bit on edge. Something about Brian not answering her, and her having to find a way to make him speak with her after these many weeks…”

“Yeah, Brian isn’t speaking to her or Michael because of the stunt they were trying to pull with Justin,” I answer both of them. “It’s been making Lindsay…”

“Unhinged?” Dusty says through gritted teeth. “That is what you were going to say, Mel, wasn’t it? These are certainly NOT the actions of a rational person, not that we ever expected Lindsay to be anything but. We always thought that there was a bitchy side to her, sure, but this…” She shook her head in confusion and disappointment at the realization that Lindsay really is off he rocker, and none of us saw it.

“Let me take a look at both of you before they get here, Mel. Since I called it in, I want to be able to give a full report to my colleagues. You’ll both still have to go to the hospital, but I know that right now you’re going to have a hard time handing Gus over to someone you don’t know and trust. Unfortunately, since the police have been called and there is a child involved, CPS is also going to be coming. If I do the exam to Gus now, at least you can be told the truth of what’s happened to him without you being treated as a suspect. You know they will withhold any information from you unless it’s used to railroad you into a confession; it’s how the police usually operate. Plus in turn, you can get your story out and on record as well without the usual interference since Lindsay is probably going to hide out until the last possible minute,” Marie tells me, as Dusty moves forward.

“Please, take care of Gus first,” I beg. “I have to know that he’s alright; that Lindsay hadn’t done anything else to him before I arrived to stop her.”

Marie nods, as I hand my son over to Dusty. I stand here watching helplessly as Dusty, who used to be a pediatric nurse before she decided to be a stay-at-home mom, and Marie, examine Gus. With each piece of skin that’s revealed, I feel more and more pained at the realization of Lindsay’s depravity. Not only are there marks indicating the pinching, but a couple of deep scratches and one bite mark as well. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin as the scratches are, but was done hard enough to surely leave an unmistakable bruise. But it was the look of Gus’ little ribs that caused me the most trauma.

“Oh my God, why has Gus lost so much weight?” Jennifer gasped as she came over. “Has he been sick, Mel, and we didn’t know?”

“No, he hasn’t. He’s been sleeping a lot but by the time I’ve gotten home from work in the evenings, I feed him and spend time with him mostly because I’ve missed him, although Lindsay has always considered it as me giving her a break.”

“And his eating habits? Have they changed at anytime in the last few weeks?” Marie asks.

“Not that I’m aware of. In fact, he seems almost…” I drop off, remembering the brief conversation that Brian and I had a few days ago in the Diner about Gus’ sudden lightweight feeling, and then the conversation that Vic and I had over coffee not even two hours ago… “Oh, that fucking BITCH! I’m going to kill her!” I yelled as I turn, getting ready to go back into the house.

“What?” they all ask me, even as Leda blocks my reentry into the house.

“She’s been so fucking preoccupied with Michael plotting and planning to run Brian’s life that she’s been neglecting Gus! He hasn’t had a growth spurt which is the usual way kids tend to lose weight, and every night that I’ve come home to feed Gus, he ate as if he hasn’t had a fucking morsel all day…. BECAUSE HE HASN’T!! Then tonight, she was high on something and reeked of straight gin…. THAT FUCKING BITCH! Tonight’s abuse isn’t the beginning of it. NO! It’s escalated! That’s why she would have him bathed by the time I got home, even if he hadn’t been fed. She didn’t want me to see the marks. How could I have been so fucking blind?!”

“Mel…” They all yell at me, as Leda redoubles her efforts to keep me from getting back into the house.

Just as I’m about to finally barrel past Leda, the police pull up, along with a tall man undoubtedly from CPS. Although I can’t see him fully just yet, he still reminds me of someone that I know but can’t place. The deep timber in his voice reaches my ears as he says, “Am I to understand that there are two mothers living here? Where is his father?”

But before I can even address the dubiously-worded question, Jennifer is addressing the man. “Duane, I know well that you aren’t a bigot, and that question could have been worded a lot better.” 

“I apologize if I offended anyone, Jenn, but based on the call I got…”

“I get it, but there are mitigating circumstances that you should know about. To answer your question though, Brian is Gus’ father and we both know where he is. The real culprit is still inside the house, but this is Melanie Marcus, who is Gus’ other mother and legal guardian. She is innocent in all of this.”

“Jenn, I understand your concern, but you have to let me do my job…”

“Which I have every intention of letting you do, AFTER you have all of the facts.” She turns to me then, even though she still has a firm grip on the sleeve of his suit jacket. “Melanie, this is Duane Chanders, who is a supervisor over at the Department of Child and Family Services.”

“Chanders? As in Daphne’s...”

“Brother,” the tall man answers, and it’s then that I can see the family resemblance which is strong. But where as Daph’s eyes are dark brown, his are light and he’s as tall as Brian is. “I’ve heard a lot about you and your partner from my sister over the last year, Ms. Marcus…”

“I’m sure that given my history with Brian and Justin, some of it was good, but most not so much.”

“On the contrary, Ms. Marcus. Daphne said that you have been coming around but that your partner, a Ms. Peterson, still has a lot of issues concerning Brian and Justin’s relationship.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Leda muttered behind me before stating boldly, “The bitch and her little bastard buddy are completely unhinged when it comes to Brian and Justin.”

“So you see, Duane, you can’t treat Melanie as if she’s guilty of causing Gus’ trauma; that’s all Lindsay.”

“And where is Lindsay? I’d like to get a statement from her.”

“She’s gone,” Marilyn interjects. 

“Gone? What do you mean she’s gone?” I ask, nervously. 

“She left the house.”

“But how? The backdoor has been broken since just before the botched ceremony. It’s part of the reason that Brian arranged for it happen over at Schickle mansion instead of here.”

“Broken, how?”

“The door was stuck as if it had been nailed shut from the outside. We couldn’t even get the plexiglass out.”

“She left by way of the trellis beneath Gus’ window,” Marilyn confirmed. Ordinarily, I would have told her to stop talking bullshit, except that Marilyn has never been to my house that I know of. Not only that, but everything she said tonight has been spot on. I notice when Marie walks over to the paramedics now onsite, and begins speaking rapidly to them as she hands Gus over to them. Turning back to me, she walks over and advises that I need to be checked out, even as Marilyn tells us, “Lindsay wouldn’t have been able to answer your questions anyway. She’s high as forty-five kites right now.”

“How do you know that?” Vic asked her, as he looked over at us, which caused me and Leda to nod.

She looked afraid to answer for a moment, but thought better of withholding the information. “I… I thought I saw her acquiring product from Anita several times, but was never really able to understand why. I mean if she was getting from Anita than that must have meant she was getting them for… someone else, right?” She didn’t have to say Brian’s name for those of us in the know to realize what Marilyn was implying. “But then that made no sense either since up until recently, he hadn’t even been in town. Speaking of which, he’s on his way. I had Vic call him when I felt the situation here spiraling out of control.”

“Oh fuck! He’s going to be pissed!” Leda stated, and I couldn’t stop the shiver.

“She should start praying that none of us find her before the police do… and that especially goes for Brian.”

We were all silent for a time, trying to figure out how to keep Brian from going completely nuclear and killing Lindsay. If there is one thing that I can honestly say about Brian Kinney, it’s that he loves his son more than I ever thought he was capable of loving anyone, including himself. The lengths that he’s always been willing to go to prove that love- not to anyone else, except Gus himself- has been incredibly eye-opening to watch. It’s why when Justin found the solution of third-party adoption for us, I didn’t fight too much about it. The truth was that although I wanted it to be just me and Lindsay as Gus’ parents, I haven’t regretted for even one day that Brian is still involved heavily in Gus’ life. 

Originally, I thought that it would be a situation where he and Lindsay would always side against me in any decision that needed to be made for our son. But that hasn’t been the case at all. In fact, if I’m honest, Brian has sided with me more and more, demonstrating that both his and my idea of parenting run more similar than anyone could have possibly thought. The only thing we have disagreed on so far is the circumcision, but that was for very different reasons. And ashamedly I can admit, it was largely selfish on my part since I knew the only way my family would at least halfway recognize Gus as one of us was to have the Bris.

So the fact that I’m actually standing here, thinking of ways of talking reason into Brian so that he doesn’t do anything rash to Lindsay, speaks volumes.

“Come on, Mel. We need to get you checked out and then over to the hospital for x-rays. You’ll still have to go down to the station to make your statement, and a thorough investigation done before Gus can be released back into your care, but I’ve bought you some time by citing the fact that you are also injured,” Marie tells me.

Leda nods in response when I look at her for reassurance. “I’ll meet Brian at the airport and then meet you over there.”

“Take Vic, Jenn, and Marilyn with you when you do,” I advise.

“Why?”

“Trust me, you’re going to need the backup when he finds all of this out. Brian is at best unpredictable… but it’s when we already know his response that we should worry. And I think now is the time to start.”

The police and crime scene detectives come back out of the house at that moment, confirming that Lindsay had indeed used Gus’ bedroom window to escape immediate punishment. I wonder where she could have gone since Michael is in jail at least until morning, and then he’s going to be staying at Deb’s indefinitely. I have to wonder how much about this situation will reach his ears before dawn, and how much fuel will be added to the fire before then. With Lindsay going into hiding suddenly, no doubt she will try to meet up with him at some point. But even before then, Michael will assuredly begin hunting Brian down as soon as he’s released from county lockup. 

In that case, Michael better be prepared to walk a chalk line, because if he says something as monumentally stupid as he’s wont to do, Brian won’t care about the consequences of permanently shutting his big obsequious, bootlicking mouth. And although I know that the main goal is to keep that from happening, it still doesn’t kill the fantasy of that very thing happening. After all, putting Michael’s motormouth on ice is a situation that needed to happen a very LONG time ago. If only it were possible to award the person who would do it with a Nobel Peace Prize instead of an orange jumpsuit, I’m sure many of us would have let our fists fly anytime he opened his mouth. Ah, well… a gal can still dream!


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: FAR FROM SWEET DREAMS

CHAPTER SEVEN: FAR FROM SWEET DREAMS

MICHAEL:

I can’t believe that I’m in fucking jail… and all because of fucking Mysterious Marilyn’s kooky ass! All I was trying to do was get into the building to see my best friend, and here she- he- WHATEVER!- comes to tell me that my presence is not wanted there. Doesn’t she know that I’m Brian’s best friend? Doesn’t she realize what he will do to her when he finds out that she had me- HIS BEST FRIEND- locked up on the bogus charges of disturbing the peace and loitering… whatever the fuck that means?! When Brian hears of this, that bitch better run for cover because I intend to tell him of every single thing she’s caused, including the fact that I now have an arrest record!

I mean, okay, sure, I was asked to leave, but the fact that Brian isn’t answering my calls constitutes an emergency in my book. He doesn’t even know that David and I broke up for fuck’s sake! It’s his duty to make David pay for hurting my feelings! And then once we take care of David, he and I can figure out what to do about that fucking tattle-telling little blond that caused my cozy little life to turn upside down. Oh, how I wish he’d never met that bubble-butt bastard! 

My life was going just fine until Brian decided to take Boy Wonder home the first time. But then the fucker just kept showing up. And Brian kept fucking HIM! What made him so special, huh? What made Brian keep going back for more despite the fact that I wholeheartedly disapproved?! 

I’ve tried everything to get rid of him, right down to going through his things every couple of days while he was staying at Ma’s. Sometimes he would even be there while I did. He knew, just like I did, that if he complained Ma would have treated the invasion like it was my God given right, so inevitably he kept his fucking trap shut. I wanted to make him so uncomfortable that he would finally fuck off. But nothing worked! 

Not even his own mother was able to get Justin to leave Brian alone! That should have worked, even if nothing else I tried did. I mean, wasn’t there some law she could have screamed about against their fuck-ship or something that would have made it criminal for Brian to keep fucking Justin regardless of what I said? But no, just like her idiot son, Jennifer Taylor is such a weak-willed bitch that she just let Justin keep invading our lives instead of controlling her son as she should have. And now, Lindsay and I can’t even be sure whether he took the scholarship and job across country or not since neither he nor Brian is answering their fucking phones. 

Oh God, I HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! It’s the only way I can be sure that Brian won’t stop Justin from getting the fuck out of our lives, where he’s never belonged in the first place. I’m so totally at my wit’s end with trying to keep my best friend where he should be. Brian’s reputation should be the most important thing to him, as it has always been. And I should be right there beside him, making sure that it stays intact. 

It’s been waning of late because of that stupid little asshole, who insists on being up Brian’s ass. But I thought I worked all of that out. I mean, if I couldn’t be with Brian, no way should Justin have been able to, right? And then Lindsay would have kept Brian so busy with her brat that Brian wouldn’t even have had a chance to miss the little bastard. But as usual, she’s self-serving and useless, so once again I have to do everything myself.

My first thought was to have the little asshole kidnapped. I mean, he’s just a airheaded twink, and there are enough pervs hanging around the Avenue that wouldn’t have minded using him as a sex slave, right? Between them and the men who continue to want their night with the Stud of Liberty Avenue, surely they would have been inclined to do anything to remove the obstacle of Justin fucking Taylor, in order to see their goals met. But then I realized that having the little idiot physically, and possibly violently removed wouldn’t do anything but drive Ma and Brian into a frenzy, while they constantly looked for him. I certainly didn’t need his sudden disappearance to make him any more the center of attention than he already is.

So instead, I went to talk to Lindsay about what we could do to see that Justin went away permanently, while returning Brian to the Stud we all know and want to be. At the time, I didn’t know that the New York job fell through; all I could see was the end result being the permanent separation of my best friend and his pet project, Boy Wonder. It was during that meeting with Lindsay I realized that although she came off as sympathetic to the supposed plight Justin would face when Brian went off to New York, she was also anxious to get rid of him too. I guess it was because of the inevitable visits that Brian would have to make back to the Pitts to see Gus… Or at least, that’s what I hope her reasoning was for her sake. 

Yes, I know all about her unresolved feelings for Brian, but Brian is a big ol’ queer, just like me. No way would he want to play in her twat again, even though the fact that he did that one time in college still pisses me off. No, Lindsay and I were never the best of friends, but we always had a common goal in mind where Brian was concerned, and that was to remain the most important people in his life. With the arrival of Boy Wonder, it was becoming obvious that if we didn’t do something fast, he was going to take our places. Of course, Lindsay had to make sure that she had a blood tie to him. In her warped mind, she probably thought that in having Brian’s kid, she could make his decisions for him as some wife would try to if Brian was into pussy.

She’s stupid, but that’s beside the point. Brian and I have a shared history, which is something she also has, but on a much smaller scale. I was there for all of Brian’s important moments, including those where he needed to get away from Jack and Joan. Hell, I was even there when he needed to get away from her clingy ass! So there was no way in hell that I was going to be silently pushed aside in favor of some dumb kid. 

She must have had the same thought though, since she came up with the idea to call a few of her contacts in California to see if there were a job and scholarship opportunity that Justin could have. Personally, I would have just tried to find a way to have him dropped off someplace with only the money he’d kept in my old desk drawer so that he couldn’t afford to come back here. But again, my way of handling the problem of Justin Taylor would have had everyone going ape-shit to find the little fucker and I didn’t want that. So I left it up to Lindsay to make all of the arrangements while I went off with David in the hopes that Brian would realize how much he missed me, and then ask me to join him in New York. It could have been the ‘Brian and Mikey Show- Big Apple Edition’ if he had just stuck to our plans for him. 

But NO! He had to go off somewhere on a supposed vacation with that fucking blond! When I finally catch up with Brian, he has a lot of explaining to do. But first, he owes me an apology and whatever fine I’m going to end up paying to get out of this fucking rathole. After all, if he’d just done what he was supposed to by answering his phone, I wouldn’t be in this mess.

And once again, I KNOW that it’s all the fault of that fucking blond!

NILES GLEESON

Oh, so now my wayward tenant thinks that she can just sneak through the doors, does she? I think not! 

I have been anxiously waiting for the return of the elusive Mrs. Kinney- like I really believed that was her last name despite the ID saying as much- for the last three weeks, since she is late on the rent, yet again. Prior to her most recent disappearing act, she always had a ready excuse as to why she was late. The last was that her sister needed it for an emergency operation. Which I might have continued to believe, except that I heard another of our upscale tenants commenting that she had just had lunch with someone named Lynette Neals, and she seemed fine. Mrs. Kinney managed to escape back out of the door before I could ask another question, and until this moment I hadn’t seen her again. 

I will admit that I had my reservations about renting to her in the first place, since this is a building of young and old professionals NOT in the family way. At the time, she explained that the young tyke with her was the child of a family friend, who was away on a business trip and due back momentarily. We concluded our business with her paying the first month’s rent of fifteen hundred dollars plus the security deposit, but once again I felt compelled to stress the no-child policy, something that she seemed to have no trouble accepting. The fact that there are no kids allowed is a major draw for most of the tenants of this building, and one of only a few that by law can legally deny occupancy based on that. The loft apartments on Tremont used to be like that, until they went under new management. 

Ah, well… their loss of sense has been to my gain, even if the building’s layout is still better with its upgraded amenities. Although, I heard that they specifically switched their policy in the hopes that the Stud of Liberty Avenue wouldn’t change his address unduly. I can’t say that I blame them, since Brian Kinney is a major draw for any establishment. The fine young man is not only successful, but charismatic in a way very few are. It’s no wonder people flock to him with nothing more than a wink, a smile, and a small bite to his lower lip.

Anyway, now I must deal with the woman, who is skulking into the main lobby of the building as if someone is chasing her. It’s time for her to either cover the cost of her apartment, or arrange to have her things moved out within the next month. I am no longer in the mood to listen to excuses or extend any more grace periods. She’s bordering on being a full ninety-days behind, and per her personal banking statements, there really isn’t a reason that she should be since her steady deposits read that she receives five grand a month. It was the only other way to verify that she would be able to afford the rent since her credit was shot to hell due to a vindictive ex. 

I could sympathize since my brother went through something similar with his ex-wife after she caught him cheating on her. Not only had she gotten credit cards in his name, but she also obtained property in his name for her new young lover as well. It was definitely a mess for him to get his identity back, and all of the business straightened out. She ended up accepting a lesser divorce settlement so that he could pay the debt, since they were technically still married when she was doing all of that bullshit to him in retaliation. So I didn’t hold the seemingly bad judgement against her at the time. 

But now I’m wondering if I should have. Mrs. Kinney seems to always have a reason why something really isn’t the way it looks, such as the nonpayment of her rent this last almost-three months. It also doesn’t help that she makes you feel unreasonable for asking about what’s owed. Well, I’m past the stage where I can feel any guilt at all where she is concerned. This is a business, and if she can’t keep up her end of the bargain, ie: paying the damn rent, then it’s time for her to find someplace else to go.

I can tell the moment her eyes land on me. She went shock-still for only a few moments, eyes darting left to right. No doubt she was looking for, either a way out, or at the very least a distraction to divert my attention to, so that she could make her escape again. Well, no such luck this time, Dear. I stand directly in front of the elevators before she even thinks to make a beeline to them.

“Good evening, Mrs. Kinney. I’d like a word with you in private.”

Once again, her eyes dart around. Even from the short way across the lobby where she stands, I can see their glassiness. But although she looks rather wary and disheveled, as opposed to the composed way she usually presents herself, I’m determined to have this out tonight. She must have noticed the determination, because her shoulders slump in a way that has nothing to do with the large duffle back she's carrying, even as she comes towards me. “Mr. Gleeson, this really isn’t a good time…”

I cut her off, not willing to let her get on a roll. “It’s never a good time to discuss the delinquency of a bill, Mrs. Kinney. However, this one is about to result in an eviction notice, so I would imagine that it would take precedence over anything else you have going on.”

The widening of her eyes tells me that she registered every single word that I’ve uttered. “That’s not fair. I’m only…”

“About to be three months behind. We won’t even talk about the late fees involved, which is ten percent of the monthly payment. The leasing office has already been notified that if you don’t have payment in my office by the close of business tomorrow, they are to go ahead with eviction proceedings.”

“Mr. Gleeson…”

“No, Mrs. Kinney. I’m really not interested in hearing anything other than that you understand what’s at stake and either remit payment immediately, either in cash or a cashier’s check from the bank. Or feel free to give notice to quit your lodgings here at Grovesend Luxury Apartments and Condos.” Her eyes fill up with tears during my pronouncement, but I am unmoved by them this time. Call it desensitization, since she’s tried this particular stall tactic one too many times. 

“But I can’t!” She wails, as she stands there letting her hair fall forward in an attempt to appear vulnerable. Yeah, she’s exhausted this trick, too.

“Look, the best that I can advise is that you seek lodgings at one of the lower income-eligible properties. Let’s face it, Mrs. Kinney, living in Sewickley and Belle Aire Estates isn’t for everyone. Only a select corner of the population can manage it without having to decide between having a place to sleep and eating. But since it’s obvious that your financial situation has changed within the last few months, it may be time for you to downsize to live within your means, instead of floundering above them.”

“How dare you? I didn’t ask for your opinion!”

“Well, you’re getting it anyway since in a few days you will owe not only the $4950.00 in back rent plus the current month’s rent should you decide to stay. That means you will owe a total of $6,450.00 and that’s ONLY if you pay the entire amount up front. Now, I doubt that you have nearly seven grand just lying around, since I suspect a good portion of it is going up your nose.”

“I resent your accusation!”

“You also resemble it, considering the remnants of whatever you snorted is still powdering your nose. Unless you’ve taken to inhaling Shower-to-Shower or any other Johnson and Johnson brand of powder, I think it’s safe for me to say that you need rehab.”

Instead of answering, she reaches past me to press the ‘up’ elevator button on the wall. She sniffs the air mightily, and I have to say that it sounds like a choked air conditioner when she does. I know that sound well, since I’ve known addicts in one form or another all my life. The elevator dings and she steps onto it, but before the door closes, I tell her, “I will notify the office in the morning of your impending eviction. My final two pieces of advice is that if you want to avoid embarrassment, you’ll lease a storage facility immediately and begin moving your things there…”

“And the second?” She asks, haughtily.

“Is that you get that nose checked out as soon as you can. The cartilage is either rail-thin by now or gone completely. It happens with heavy and continued use of the snortable drugs.”

“And you know this how? Last time I checked, you’re not a fucking doctor.”

“No, I’m not. Just someone whose mother died from what was thought to be an ordinary nose bleed, but in reality was a seizure caused by prolonged use. In other words, get some help before you become just another statistic, MISS PETERSON.”

And with that last warning, I allowed the doors to close. I was no longer interested in having any dealings with the delusional Mrs. Lindsay Kinney.

LINDSAY

I wanted to scream my head off at the arrogant man, but the headache I have while coming down from my last dose advised me that it wouldn’t be a good idea. I have to admit that it’s taking more copious amounts of coke to achieve the same high I had when Gui introduced me to it, back when he and I were talking about getting married for his green card. I remember feeling like I was flying one minute, and then like I was the most brilliant strategist the next as we sat there detailing how to get Gui to stay in the country and how I was going to enact my revenge on Mel in the process. My parents certainly would have welcomed Gui the way they had never done to her, which of course would have hurt her. Sure she always said that she didn’t care about their approval, but that was a lie; I just know it. 

After all, they could have opened up the affluent community client base to her. But they didn’t consider Melanie worth the effort, and after fucking her for the last ten years, I can understand why. I used to think she was a real shark in that she was driven, and smart without… a real go-getter, who didn’t care how she had to achieve success in order to have it. I thought she was like Brian, only in female form. But it’s more than evident now that I was wrong, considering that she let me beat on her while protecting my new little nemesis, Gus. 

Having him was possibly the worst decision I’ve ever made since he couldn’t do his fucking job and keep his father tied to me in all facets. But now I have another problem; one even bigger than I ever thought possible when I’d began setting myself up to have it all. How the fuck am I supposed to get almost seven grand by the close of business tomorrow, short of robbing a bank? I certainly can’t go to Brian for it, or ask for the increase in child support as I had been until he involved Ted. It’s the only way I’d been able to afford the first month’s rent and security. 

It used to be so easy for me to get the extra cash. I’d just tell Brian that we needed it for Gus, and voila, instant cash on top of the two grand he’d been giving us since the week after Gus was born. It was great when he trusted me, never questioning what it was for or going behind my back to ask Melanie what I was doing. That is, until about six months ago. Somehow, Melanie and Brian had gotten into an argument which resulted in Brian bringing up the money he’d given me to take care of the babysitting expenses for Gus while Melanie and I were split up. 

When I tried to deny it, that fucking blond confirmed all that Brian had practically yelled at Melanie. Justin told her that I’d come to Brian to drop Gus off, while explaining that even with my newly-acquired teaching position, I’d been unable to pay the sitter. Melanie turned to me to watch my face as he detailed all that was going on at the time, right down to the fact that Brian was on an enforced leave of absence from Ryder because of Kip Thomas’ lie. Yet another thing that I should have taken care of myself instead of sending that amateur with his own hidden agenda. I only wanted Brian readily available to come over and spend time with me- erm Gus- instead of working all those long hours and then going home to Justin. 

But Kip had other plans, including blackmailing Brian for a promotion he was in no way qualified for. I really need to find him to recoup the money I paid him to seduce Brian. The plan was to fix it so Brian would literally be caught with his pants down within his office when Ryder walked in. But that isn’t what happened, courtesy of those fucking blonds, Cynthia- who covered for Brian by telling Ryder that Brian was out of the office for lunch, and Justin, who had called to confirm that Brian would pick him up that afternoon from a prominent home in Belle Aire Estates. I never did find out what he was doing out there. 

But the bottom line is that if Kip had done his job correctly, Brian would have confided in me about the whole incident instead of Michael and Justin. I was supposed to have been able to provide Brian with a believable alibi for the times he was supposed to be fucking Kip into oblivion within his office and his loft. Then Brian would have been so grateful to me, he would have done anything I’d demanded. Instead, Michael couldn’t wait to tell me the news that Brian had been suspended from work, while Justin had stayed silent on the matter. It wasn’t until later that I was told the reason had something to do with Justin engaging in a little blackmail of his own, in order to protect Brian. 

That was MY job!

Anyway, Justin went on to say that even though Brian was still doing okay at the time, without his actual paycheck coming in, they were getting a bit concerned about the monthly expenses. And just why was it his fucking business at all?! I mean, if Brian wasn’t sharing those concerns with me- and maybe Michael- what the fuck was he doing sharing such personal information with Justin? I’m the closest thing to a wife Brian has ever had and will EVER have; Justin had no business knowing a single thing about OUR money! But I’m getting sidetracked again from my thoughts, and the itch to snort is starting again. 

So Justin told Melanie that I had asked for an additional five grand on top of the two grand that Brian had already paid at the beginning of the month. I couldn’t tell any of them that the extra money was actually to get this place, so I told Melanie that the water heater was having trouble. She let it go at the time, but I knew she didn’t believe me. Instead of confronting me then and there though, she and Brian devised a plan to keep me from asking for extra cash without a receipt. I’m sure that was Justin’s idea, since the notion itself spoke loudly of distrust. 

But then again, Melanie’s loud declaration that she made sure to pay all of the household bills the minute she settled in at Rita’s for an indefinite time could have also been the cause of Brian entrusting Ted to handle Gus’ expense account instead of me. It became tedious having to forge receipts every time I needed the extra cash. Ted was like a fucking watchdog, guarding and questioning how every single cent was spent. And then when he would finally issue the check, he’d put the detailed reason it was needed in the memo section as well as notating it in the accounting ledger. Thankfully, I was at home when the computerized invoice addressed to Melanie arrived so that I could redo it, and then present it to her as if it came directly from Ted’s office.

And now with this new brand of trouble, Brian is sure to want to murder me. Oh, how could I have been so stupid! And careless! Gus was supposed to me my ticket to complete and unfettered access to Brian. Gus and I were supposed to become the most important people in Brian’s life! 

Instead, my son replaced me like a traitor while my status as Brian’s confidante has quickly been downgraded to simply the walking uterus which coughed out Gus! Perhaps Brian will now understand how desperate I was to reach out to him and he’ll forgive me. Perhaps he’ll see how much his defection from my life has caused me to snap. After all, his enormous ego should be dancing with joy in the knowledge that I, Lindsay Peterson- debutante extraordinaire- would do just about anything to keep his attention. Perhaps he will… perhaps he will finally honor how much he means to me and offer me marriage, as he should have when Gus was born.

That is something that should have happened long since. And it would have, if Justin Taylor, that fucking younger clone of me in every way, would have accepted that he was ONLY a trick. He was never meant to become more than a temporary distraction. I would have allowed Brian to keep Justin on the side as one would a mistress. All the wealthy men have them, but HE was never supposed to be seen as someone who was qualified to take my rightful place by Brian's side!

I have to find a way to make Justin understand that… well, as soon as the little fucker calls me back. God help him if I have to go looking for him, because what I have done to Gus and Melanie tonight will seem like a cake walk compared to what I will do to him. And honestly, it’s no more than he deserves for thinking that he could EVER be me! But first, I need some sleep while coming down from this high. By morning, I should have come up with a good way to play victim again. I’m supposed to meet Michael at the Diner during the lull in service between the breakfast crowd and lunch. He and Debbie- better known as The Excuse Brigade- should be able to come up with a viable reason for me to have been acting out of character the way I did.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: WHY CAN’T WE BE FRIENDS

CHAPTER EIGHT: WHY CAN’T WE BE FRIENDS

MELANIE:

Me, Brian, and Gabriel are currently sitting here waiting for the emergence of Judge Martin Barrows from inside of his office, who has been called in due to the nature of Gus’ case. The only saving grace I have right now is his knowledge that instead of being home with our son I’ve been working my ass off well into the evening hours. In fact, I’ve appeared before him eight times within the last month alone, while trying case after case with the Family Law circuit. It’s why Gabe decided that we should contact him about the immediate removal of Lindsay’s parental rights. It turns out that she’s been even more of a danger to him than we ever thought possible.

After I arrived at the hospital last night they took Gus to the pediatric unit while I was down in Emergency. Duane told me that it was standard policy that I couldn’t go with Gus, predominantly for safety concerns, since I still needed to be cleared of all potential charges. I wanted to argue, but I knew it was futile at that point. I just wanted to hold my son and not let him out of my sight. So, after much debate, and because of the extenuating circumstances as Jennifer had pointed out to him, he allowed Dusty to go with Gus while Marie stayed with me.

Imagine my surprise to learn that when the toxicology report came back, it was discovered that Gus had trace amounts of amphetamines in his blood. It also had trace amounts of the drug frequently found in diet pills. Everyone used to marvel at how Lindsay was dropping the baby weight so fast, and the bitch would laud constantly about Gus NOT taking her metabolism. But in reality, she’s been poisoning our son through what was supposed to be the most nutritious sustenance in the world for a baby! And she must have kept doing it, even after her damn milk dried up in her tits.

“I can feel your agitation from over her, Mel. So either share with the class, or stop all that fucking fidgeting!” Brian snaps at me. 

Honestly, my first inclination is to snap back. No one gets to just simply yell at me and have me stand there and take that shit. But I realize that if I am stressed, he’s even moreso, and like me, is holding himself responsible for not seeing what that she-devil was doing to Gus right under our noses. It’s probably even worse for him because, like it or not, he’s known Lindsay even longer than I have. But fuck! I lived with her and never saw any of this coming either.

I huff out a breath, before voicing my thoughts. “I think the toxicology report is accurate, Brian. However, I think this has been going on for so much longer than we originally thought. I keep thinking back to a month after Gus was born, how Lindsay couldn’t wait to show me the scale and practically crowing at the weight she had lost. Initially, I thought she was just simply taking the doctor’s advice in regards to nursing Gus. Ironically, it’s the same advice they give to all women who decide to breastfeed…”

“I don’t want to talk about that sow’s tits,” Brian grumbles, and I’m almost hard-pressed not to laugh at his sudden discomfort. But hey! At least he’s not yelling right?

I bite back the smirk threatening to burst forth at his comment. “I know that Lindsay’s tits is not on your favorite list of things to discuss, Brian, but you have to hear me out on this. It’s just a theory, but it will also explain a lot about why her slow poisoning of Gus escaped both our notice.”

Gabriel interrupts then. “Are you saying that based on the tox report, Lindsay might have been taking these two very dangerous substances, even while nursing?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, Gabe. And if she was…”

“Then we have her for child endangerment and neglect as well.”

“I thought we had her for that already, considering that Gus has a bunch of bruises, not to mention one huge as bite mark, and…”

Brian is getting worked up again, uttering every single word through gritted teeth. Both of us need him to calm down immediately, otherwise there’s no way we are going to be able to override Lindsay’s custody. In the court’s eyes, it would be like trading one unstable parent for another. “Brian, you need to calm the hell down. Look, we’re both upset…”

“I’m not upset, Mel. I’m pissed!” He yells, and this time I fire back without hesitation.

“Well, so am I!” Unfortunately, the brief sound of our raised voices has attracted the notice of both the law clerk and the judge’s secretary. So I take a calming breath, before lowering my voice again to address him. “Brian, regardless of how we both feel at the moment, the ONLY way we can retain our full custody of Gus is to remain calm and in control. This is not going to be easy for any of us. The only good thing is that this particular judge has worked with both Gabe and I before. But most importantly, he knows that if I’m guilty of anything in this case, it’s overextending myself by working all the hours that God sends in order to be able to provide for my family.”

“I kept asking if you needed help, Mel,” Brian breathes out, and it isn’t hard to hear the brokenness of in his voice that he’s trying so desperately to hide.

“I know, Brian. And I’m so sorry now that I didn’t take it the first time you offered it. I have no excuse or reason, except to say that my pride wouldn’t let you bail me out of the mess Lindsay and I made. To her, it would have just been one more thing to make you her hero, and for me, my villain. But what’s done is done, and I can’t take it back. All I can do is promise to do better; to BE better and do what’s right for Gus. And that is what we are going to do, Brian.”

He nods at me, and I know that I’ve broken through to that part of Brian he keeps so well-hidden. Beneath the tough exterior is that vulnerable little boy who was powerless to stop his own abuse. But he has to know- to realize- that just being here with us in this antechamber just guaranteed that Gus won’t be reared at the hands of another variation of Joan Kinney. Hmm, about that… “Brian, have you checked your phone at all?”

“Justin and I switched phones for the day, but why?”

“It’s just… I thought it was just some off-the-wall comment that Michael made to Lindsay when she had him on speakerphone the last time I know of that they talked.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. He said that if it were up to him, he would have told Joan about Gus despite your wishes. But it wasn’t so much that he said he would’ve done it, but that Debbie’s name was mentioned immediately afterwards.”

“Oh fuck!”

“What?”

Brian closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, before answering me. “If Debbie is involved, then Joan already knows about Gus… or is about to anyway.”

“What makes you so sure?” Gabe asks the same question that I was about to.

“Because, although my mother and Deb can’t stand each other, Debbie still feels that Joan has the right to know what’s going on in my life. Somehow, she believes that an umbilical cord that was cut long ago still means that I owe Joan something, be it money, or in this case, an automatic in with my son. And who better to drive home the point of Gus missing out on having a grandmother than Lindsay? She would have played on the fact that Deb was more ‘Mom’ to me than Joan ever was, and that with Michael being Michael it was unlikely that Deb would ever have a grandchild blood-related to her. So, the duty of Gus knowing the other half of his biological family would fall to Debbie as Gus’ honorary grandmother. But more than that, if Joan and Debbie were to try to get along for Gus’ supposed sake, then they could also approach her mother with the intention of putting the screws to me to do what Lindsay wanted…”

“Meaning marry her?” Gabe asks, and Brian and I nod in response.

“That’s definitely what Nancy thought should have happened, even during my right dick-wrong hole night with Lindsay. But I think they all would have miscalculated where Gus was concerned in reference to Nancy. We all know that witch would rather tongue a twat than to acknowledge a grandchild not born in the way she would deem acceptable.”

“I don’t think it’s just that, Brian, but that she wouldn’t honor a grandchild that not Lynette’s.” At their puzzled look, I continue. “Lynette is everything that Nancy and Lindsay are not. And whereas Nancy may resent the hell out of Lynette for it, she also respects Lynette because she didn’t squander any opportunities away and is richer for it.”

“You mean she married her opportunities… the poor schmucks,” Brian huffs, but I have to correct him.

“Brian, remember what I told you when we went to Del’s about Lynette having a fortune, even before, during, and after her numerous marriages?” He nods. “Well, I never did tell you why each marriage even more pissed both Nancy and Lindsay off. It was because each of the men were higher and higher up the WASP food chain, in a place where The Petersons and Lindsay were never going to be able to reach.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Yes, I do. Her current husband is in the top tier, right alongside Justin’s family- Craig excluded. And the most telling thing about him is that whereas he may tolerate Ronald because of his financial planning business, he has absolutely no use for Nancy and Lindsay and has said so numerous times during various social functions where it wasn’t hard to be overheard. Lynette doesn’t argue with him, since she’s of the same mind that her husband is, and that hasn’t gone unnoticed either.”

“I never did ask you what Lindsay spent her fortune on.”

“Originally it was to pay off all her credit card debt, which she ran up again. That alone was a little more than thirty grand. But more than that, there were other expenses, including a stint in rehab which I made her go into, with the threat that if she ever started using again, we’d be through. She was scheduled to be there for three months.”

“Wait- when?” Brian gasped, and I knew that I couldn’t hide the truth from him.

“Remember that three-month long fellowship Lindsay had about three years ago?” He nods, and I close my eyes briefly before I level with him. “That was the cover story we’d given to everyone, when in reality she was supposed to be in rehab but…”

“But? What the hell was she doing, Mel?”

“Drugs, Brian,” I answer, resignedly. “She blew off the program, although I didn’t find out about it until later. As we’re both learning, little Miss Peterson can be quite the actress. She was all tears, tantrums, promises, and regrets when I dropped her off at the place we’d discussed her going to ad nauseum. However, instead of getting clean she spent the entire three months away, fluttering around Europe, mostly between Italy, Monte Carlo, and San Tropez, and then onto Brazil with her parents. Strange that they never picked up on her drug abuse even then, since according to her she was with them the entire time. I now know that to be a lie as well.”

“When did you find all of this out?”

“Ironically, it was courtesy of a UPS man about four months after her return. He’d thought it was just so wonderful that she was able to visit all the places he and his wife did. Once again, Lindsay had no idea that I was even in the house at the time. Since we only had one car, which she just needed to have for the day, she didn’t have a reason to think I was anywhere else but at work. After she closed the door and saw me standing there, she knew she was busted, but tried to blame me for her idiocy anyway.”

“Why didn’t you leave then?” Gabe asks me, and I have to wonder why I didn’t, too.

“I can’t really tell you why I didn’t. Perhaps it was just not wanting to admit that I failed, or maybe it was the realization that just as I found Lindsay lacking, she may have found something lacking in me as well. But I think with all these new revelations I’ve been having since I didn’t go through with my mistake, it was more that I didn’t want anyone to know that I left Leda for a woman who couldn’t love anyone, not even herself.” I fight back the tears that are once again threatening to fall. “Stupidity is a disease, and I think I caught it a long time ago.”

“If that’s the case then so is being human, Mel,” Brian says, and shrugs. “I mean, my bullshit detector has always been on point except when it came to Michael and Lindsay. And since you and Justin absolutely refuse to let me denigrate myself for having faith in the two people who should have come with warning signs, I think it’s safe for you to let yourself off the hook as well.”

“If it makes you feel any better, she was clean for about a year before we started asking you for your Gus-makers. It all started off with her just wanting something and someone to fill the void in her life. At least that’s what she told me, but then she became fixated on the fact that it just had to be you.”

Brian closed his eyes again, obviously replaying all of Lindsay’s flattery and bullshit innuendos that ultimately got her what she wanted most… a blood-tie to Brian. “I still can’t regret having Gus, but… in retrospect, I can honestly say that I almost wish it was you who had him, Mel.”

I can’t help but giggle. “I think the world should be thanking God that it wasn’t, Brian. I try not to actually fulfill any of the prophecies in the Bible, and that particularly goes for birthing the Antichrist.”

All of us laugh at that reference, which is how Judge Barrows found us. “Good morning, All. Sorry to have kept you waiting. It’s already been a bitch of a morning, having to repay a favor to Judge Hudson. Why he chose today of ALL days to call out is beyond all that is good and right in this world. Anyway, I did manage to get some information on your case, Ms. Marcus.”

We follow him into his large office, each of us taking the plush seats lined up in front of his desk. Gabriel asks the question that is plaguing all of us, even as Barrows takes an appreciative sip of his coffee. By the smell in here, I can just about guess that he’s had three of them already. “And what have you found out?” Gabe asks, barely curbing his own impatience in anticipation.

“That Mr. Kinney is a wanted man, and Ms. Peterson has been a very busy girl… and for a long time, too.”

MICHAEL:

FINALLY! FREEDOM! is how I feel at being let out of jail after what has been possibly the longest fucking night of my life. Between Earl, the smelly drunk in the corner, who made me feel as if I’d entered the seventh circle of hell every time he breathed in my direction, and the most assholish judge this morning, who also brought up the reckless driving charge I got when David had given me that gold Miata, this has been the most trying experience of my life, other than not being able to reach Brian again. As soon as I was told that my bail was six-hundred, and that I was being charged another two-hundred for the moving violation and court fees, I’d tried to call him so that he could pay it, since technically it’s all his fault that I ended up in jail in the first place. But, as usual lately, the phone went straight to voicemail. So then I called both Emmett and Ted to tell them that I needed to be bailed out, and they told me to call my Ma. 

I don’t know what crawled up their asses, but needless to say, I didn’t take their advice. So now I’m officially out eight-hundred dollars, and I intend to get that money back right now. I thought about going home to take a shower first, but no. I think Brian should have to not only face the fact that due to his neglect I’ve spent the night in jail, but he should have to smell it too. That should teach him about not answering his fucking phone when I call him from now on! 

I arrive at the building where Brian works, only to see some guys putting up a new sign. Ryder-Vanguard Agency. I can’t help the smile that graces my face, thinking that Lindsay has finally done something RIGHT! I guess greasing both the palms and her knees with the right person has officially killed Brian’s dreams of moving to New York. Instead, he’ll be staying right here in good ol’ Pittsburgh where she and I can keep a close eye on him.

As I enter the building, I can’t help but feel the excitement coursing through me. Of course, I’ll have to play the sympathetic friend. I mean, after all, Brian’s dreams of leaving this particular job has officially been crushed. But then I can bring up the fact that I’ve moved back for good, and that should cheer him up. I mean, who was Captain Astro without Galaxy Ladd, or Batman without Robin? Every hero needs his sidekick by his side, and Brian’s no different.

Before I reach the front desk, I see that bitch Cynthia lugging a medium sized box. I certainly hope that means what I think it means, and that the loud-mouth heifer has been fired. I make my way across the lobby to gloat. “Ah, Cynthia. Going somewhere?”

She narrows her eyes at me, looking at me as if she would like nothing better than to squash me like a bug. But I don’t let it get to me. Hopefully, they will give Brian a better assistant than this bitchy wannabe. “Home to take a shower since being in your presence stinks.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cynthia. Bitterness doesn't look good on you. Besides, I would think that you would be more aware of your surroundings. I mean, if I was your bosses- oh, I mean ex bosses- I would be worried about how you speak to people. It could mean the difference between you getting a better job or remaining unemployed for a long time.”

She rolls her eyes at me before responding. “And just what are you doing here, Michael? I thought that you moved to Portland where you could actually get paid for being the useless toad you are. Guess David got tired of supporting you, huh?” 

She chuckles, and I just want to deck her. Instead, I yell, “It’s not funny, Cynthia!”

“Sure it is, since it seems that a lot of people are getting what I’ve been saying about you for as long as I’ve had the displeasure of knowing your name.”

“Yeah… and what’s that?”

“That Debbie should have learned to swallow faster instead of birthing you. But that’s beside the point. Again, what do you want?”

“I wanna see Brian.”

“Well, that’s too bad, since he’s not here.”

“What do you mean, he’s not here?! I need him to give me back my money!”

“What money?”

“The bail money I just had to pay to get me out of jail,” I blurted, and immediately wish I hadn’t. She’s actually laughing now, while all of the other people in the lobby stop and stare at us. “Shut up! It’s not funny!”

“Oh yes, it really is! It’s about time someone put your crooked ass where you belong. For years, you’ve been swindling people out of their money, beginning with your own mother. And here your pathetic ass is coming in here again, getting ready to try to guilt Brian into giving your sorry ass another handout. Well, I’m happy to inform you that there won’t be anymore gravy train for you little lapdog or for your bitch of a master. Brian doesn’t work here anymore, and even if he did, you STILL wouldn’t be allowed upstairs to try your tricks. So why don’t you take your funk-ridden behind somewhere else and figure out your own life. The rest of us have much better things to do than solve your problems for you.”

Wait! Did she just say… “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT BRIAN DOESN’T WORK HERE ANYMORE?! LINDSAY PROMISED…”

“She promised what, Michael?” Cynthia asks me, softly. But it’s the look in her eyes that is giving me pause.

“I...I… I have to go,” I answer, turning towards the glass doors of the main entrance.

“You do that… And might I advise that you head straight to the nearest shower. You really DO stink.”

“Go to Hell, Cynthia!”

“Why should I when you already smell like sulfur, fire, and brimstone? I sure as fuck wouldn’t want to be anywhere that reminds me of you right now. So go home to your Mommy, Michael. I’m sure she will be happy to have your bath drawn and your rubber ducky ready for you to play with. I mean, since I doubt you have anything else.”

Sadly, it wasn’t until I was out the door running and halfway to Ma’s to tell her the news of Brian not working at Ryder anymore, before I finally understood Cynthia’s words. She just called me dickless! In front of a lobby full of laughing people… one of whom was… OH THAT FUCKING BITCH!!!

CYNTHIA:

Oh that was more FUN than I anticipated! I’m so glad that I intercepted that little toad before he had a chance to attempt to charm his way upstairs. 

“Ready, Cyn?” Leda asks me, as she takes the box from my hands.

I chuckle, “More than a little ready. I’m so damn happy that he wasn’t able to see Ryder.”

“What makes you think he would have wanted to?”

“Well, I’m sure that you know about Ms. Plan’s machinations… well, you’ve just witnessed her obsequious little toad’s departure. No doubt that he’s halfway to his Ma’s house to complain and prepare another stupid pet trick in an attempt to stop Brian from living his life. Any word from him or Mel yet?”

“Not yet, although I know that they were supposed to meet Thomas Gabriel at the courthouse this morning to have the bitch’s rights permanently removed.”

“Good! They should have done so from the beginning instead of trying to co-parent with Lindsay. Right now, I’m just glad that Ryder said that I didn’t have to honor the agreement to work out the last two weeks.”

“And you’re just going to accept that?”

“Absolutely.” She and I moved quickly out of the lobby just before she asked her next question.

“But what about Brian’s clients who are still with the company?”

“None of them are, Leeds, with the exception of Liberty Air. And that contract will be up in about nine more months.”

“What the… Did you...?”

“I didn’t. However, Brian’s new partners are all atwitter to have lassoed the new advertising Dream Team that they couldn’t keep it to themselves. So, as so often happens within our set, they told another and another, and a sister and a brother, and VOILA!”

“Oh shit!”

“What?”

“I think I want to go to the Diner today,” Leda tells me, smiling.

“Why?”

“Because when mealy-mouth Novotny spills the beans to Mama Bear and Lindsay, you KNOW that their explosion about it is going to happen there.”

I laugh, catching onto her way of thinking. “And there will certainly be a powder keg in the form of Justin’s best friend coolly lying in wait for them to set her off.”

“And we know that they will, because Heaven forbid that any of them ever suffer in silence.” Both Leda and I laugh in anticipation of watching young Daphne Chanders in action. If she’s anything like Brian or Justin, this particular shitstorm is going to be worth the price of admission. I look over at Leda, typing away on her phone. “What are you doing?”

“Oh nothing… well, nothing except letting Mel know where we will be for after they leave the courthouse,” she tells me as she heads over to her Harley.

I laugh heartily as I got into my car and started the ignition. Shaking my head, all I can think is:

God, I have REALLY missed my sister!


	9. CHAPTER 9: WHY CAN’T WE BE FRIENDS Part 2

CHAPTER 9: WHY CAN’T WE BE FRIENDS Part 2

LINDSAY

God, there are a million things going through my mind as I sit here in my apartment… Well, MINE at least for the interim anyway. I woke up a little over two hours ago feeling like shit, but knowing that I can’t take anything to calm me or the pounding in my head until after I see Michael and Deb. I have a feeling that by the time the meeting is over, I’ll be tempted to either kill them or overdose just to escape their chronic screeching and whining. The sad thing is that it’s their normal speech pattern as opposed to just being excited. 

Oh, how I really want to cancel on them today, but time is of the essence to set the plan I’ve come up with into motion. It all started with a chance phone call to Daddy. He must not have heard it ring since even though the line was open, he never even greeted me. Instead he was talking to Mother about some botched meeting a week ago, and how even though the situation wasn’t all that ideal, it worked out because Vance and Ryder decided to partner up instead of Vance just buying the business flat out. Well, needless to say, I was elated because Ryder took my advice and offered Vance the vacant partnership slot that was originally supposed to go to Brian, based on his track record within the advertising sect. 

But if I’d allowed Brian to become a partner in the firm, he would have had even less time for me… erm GUS! Yes. All of this was done for Gus’ sake, even though I surely would have benefitted from all the attention Brian lavished on him. Anyway, as I kept listening in, I began to get more and more upset. It appears that although Brian was denied the partnership within Ryder Advertising Agency, causing Ryder and Vance to become partners instead, he STILL managed to secure a position of power as a partner in a different firm. I took a few calming breaths and tried for a modicum of patience I just didn’t feel.

As I listened to Daddy outline the terms of Ryder and Vance’s agreement, the fact that Brian wasn’t going to be there didn’t seem all that bad, since all I would have to do is get the new owner’s ear and cause trouble for Brian in such a way that he would realize he should just do what I want at all times instead of thinking for himself. It’s a method I have always used on him and Melanie so that they would always remember what would happen if they stepped outside of my plans for them, and it usually worked like a charm. They would often end up thinking twice and second-guessing themselves so that they could avoid whatever drama I could manage to come up with next, therefore keeping all of their attention and focus on me, where it belonged. So at first, I felt that I could relax a bit until I could formulate a new plan using my father’s connections within the advertising sect again. After all, it’s how I managed to get Vance and Ryder into talking about him buying Martin out of the firm in the first place in order to force Brian to stay here in Pittsburgh as opposed to seeking employment in New York again without my approval. 

But then Mother just had to ask what the name of the new firm was and where it was located. She thought that perhaps the information could be used to open up a new avenue of business for Daddy. And I thought, great idea, Mother, since it would mean that Daddy would have even more money, and no excuse not to supply me with it. However, when Daddy said the name Diamond Platinum Advertising Associates, I nearly screamed my horror and frustration aloud. HOW THE FUCK DID BRIAN MANAGE TO GET A PARTNERSHIP IN THE SAME FIRM I INTENDED FOR JUSTIN TO FLOUNDER IN?!?!?! 

I continued to listen as Daddy informed Mother of all that happened in that accursed meeting, including the fact that it was Justin Taylor’s art concept that had won the account of Liberty Airlines. But what rankled the most was hearing the vast amount of money Vance and Ryder actually had to pay Justin for the continued use of the artwork, whose rights reverted back to him upon Brian’s voluntary termination from the company. It turns out that while I was trying to get rid of fucking Justin, Dee and DeMarcus were looking for the Creative Crack that created the ad which is sure to be a Clio Award winner next year; something Dee and DeMarcus never even gave a hint to. As a result, my plan to extricate Justin from all of our lives delivered him right into their hands. But that’s not even the worst part! 

When Daddy stated that Brian and Justin are now being referred to as the world of Advertising’s Dream Team, I wanted to scream and pulverize my phone in the most vicious way. It means that no matter what I say; no matter what innuendo I may put around town and in the atmosphere of the art and advertising world, no one- and I mean, NO FUCKING ONE- is going to do anything to allienate either one of them. Admittedly, individually Brian and Justin are unbelievably talented. So much so that it’s been a quiet source of contention within myself for awhile now, but no matter how much I’ve tried to stop the feelings of inadequacy, remembering that I gave birth to Gus whereas Justin can’t do that, those thoughts and feelings have never been too far away from the front of my psyche. But now that they will be working together on a regular basis, Brian and Justin just became untouchable. 

No one is going to risk their own business reputations to disparage Brian and Justin’s professional characters. No one is going to follow any edicts or advice I give as someone who knows each of their weaknesses. No one is going to help me to dismantle the stronghold they are about to put on the industry just by being paired together, as evidenced by Liberty Air’s success over the last four months. All of my carefully erected plans have just gone to hell in a handbasket simply because Dee and DeMarcus wanted to acquire the geniuses who put together one of the most conceptually forward-thinking ads to ever grace a television screen. This was NOT supposed to happen this way!

HOW DARE THEY DEFY ME?! They were NOT supposed to have any contact once Justin took his fucking ass across the country! Brian was NOT supposed to follow him! And what’s even more troubling is the news that Brian AND Justin have been in California for the last several weeks, setting up THEIR office space and staff! Which sadly explains why he has deemed to shut me out of his life by not returning any of my calls and emails. 

But by now, I’m certain that Brian has arrived, and… Oh my God! My heart feels like it’s being stomped on. No doubt, Melanie has told him some fabricated tale to absolve her of any responsibility for what she made me do. I have to find a way to make him understand that I wasn’t in my right mind; that I was so sick with worry for him since he lost Justin to the glitz and glamor of Los Angeles. But that’s not true at all, is it? 

No. Instead, Brian has obviously decided that he’d rather be with Justin than have anything further to do with me, despite the fact that I gave birth to his son. And now that he’s back… I have to get to Debbie so that she can talk to Joan TODAY. No way will they allow Brian to shut me out of his life, especially because I have Gus. Both of them believe wholeheartedly in the divine right of mothers, and wouldn’t condone me not being a part of Gus’ life regardless of what I’ve done to him.

And while I’m getting dressed, I think it’s time for me to be proactive in contacting Craig Taylor as well. I think I just might have an offer that he won’t be able to refuse. After all, part of the issue with Jennifer is that Craig was cheating on her with Barbie-wannabes who were close in age to Justin. So what would happen if he were to get involved with a mature woman- one with the same breeding as Jennifer herself? What would happen if Molly’s new stepmother was someone who was better suited to him and his needs? 

But more importantly, what would happen if Craig got involved with a woman who knew Brian and Justin’s every dirty little secret and would be able to talk to the judge on his behalf, in order for the control of Justin’s inheritance to remain in his hands? Yes… Craig Taylor and I definitely have some things to speak about. But first things first: it’s time to play the injured mother for little Gus’ sake. Hopefully, I will be able to give a performance worthy of Faye Dunaway. 

DEBBIE

I walk into work, kind of pissed that I wasn’t able to catch Joan at home. At first, I thought the most effective way to have a conversation over my concern for Gus was in the privacy of her own home. But after arriving there and finding the house empty, I thought that maybe it was Divine intervention to have it at Mass instead. After all, there were only so many ways Joan could be her usually rude self in the house of God. That’s when I really started to get concerned.

It was the rarest of absolute rare occasions that Joan Kinney would ever miss a chance to attend church. I mean, even when that ol’ abusive bastard, Jack, finally went to occupy his place in hell, Joanie was front and center in the pews. In retrospect, she was probably thanking God for deliverance. But again, there were very few instances that I can recall where my infrequent visits within the sanctuary heralded the absence of Joan Kinney. I can’t even imagine what could have possibly happened that kept Joan away.

So, while making my way to the Diner, I decided to call Brian. He should be made aware that his mother was essentially M.I.A. Maybe he could climb his ass out of hiding long enough to check on her. After all, he owed it to her to make sure that she was alright. And I would want someone to make sure my Michael did the same for me, even though I doubt anyone would have to tell him to.

And that’s the fundamental difference between Brian and my son. I listened to the witch hunt Vic and Jen tried to burn my son, myself, and Lindsay with last night, and honestly, I still can’t see that we were doing anything wrong. Sometimes, this life and all its interactions call for a big dose of tough love, and that especially has always gone for one man named Brian Kinney. True, there were times that Brian helped us out, but it was always after he was forced to do it. He never just selflessly gave of himself to people like my Michael does.

No! Instead, Brian expected to be begged to bail us out. There were times that I had to literally threaten his balls to help Michael out of a jam that was essentially Brian’s fault that he ended up mired in in the first place. ‘You got him into this shit, so YOU GET HIM OUT OF IT’, I would yell at him, and then leave, knowing that Brian would get his head out of his ass to see Michael happy. It’s what he owed me for all the times me and Michael allowed him to hide out at our house when Jack and Joan were on their rampages. 

Now that’s not to say that I don’t love Brian; just that he needs to be reminded often that one hand washes the other and I expect him to be the metaphorical soap where Michael is concerned. Michael has always made it a point to take care of Brian, so it’s time for him to return the many favors he owes my son. The fact that Michael is heartbroken over the breakup with David should be to the forefront of Brian’s mind, not the next trick to suck his dick. Now that Sunshine should be gone, I see no reason why Brian shouldn’t be able to set aside his own wants for a change and see to Michael’s needs!

After placing my purse into the locker within the storeroom, I head back out into the main area. Thankfully, Tony arranged for me to begin my shift after the breakfast rush this morning. There’s no telling the chaos this morning would have brought. And honestly, I just wasn’t in the mood to hear the lamentations of Gay P.A. because the supposed Kings are missing in action; I’m still not. Who knew that Sunshine could be lumped into the same category as Brian when it comes to hedonism!

Yes, I’ve heard all about Jag’s escapades with Brian and Justin in California. Brian should be ashamed of himself, corrupting and encouraging Sunshine to conduct himself like that! It’s just another thing in a long list that I WILL be speaking to him about. Instead of Brian keeping an eye on Sunshine, he’s allowing him to run wild and fuck everything that moves. Well, I will happily put a stop to that shit! 

With Justin’s looks, he should be wholesome, just like my Michael is, and not want to be remembered as one of the whores of Babylon. Taking that opportunity in California is going to give my sweet Sunshine a new start, which is what he needs to cleanse himself of Brian’s influence. He won’t have to fuck anyone just for gaining and keeping the attention of that asshole anymore. Instead, I think that Lindsay and Michael are right, that Justin will find someone more suited to him and his needs than Brian ever will be. He’s been through so much already in his young life; he should have a chance for real love, without having to fuck indiscriminately to get it.

And as for King Kinney himself, perhaps now that Michael and David aren’t meant to be as I’d hoped, he will finally see the gem he has in my Michael. No one else could possibly understand or love Brian as completely as my son does. It’s time that Brian settles down, and I can’t think of anyone more suited for him to do that with than Michael. Besides, he’s always promised to take care of Michael, and what better way to do that than as his ONLY lover. Originally, I will admit that I didn’t want them to be together, but I want Michael to have everything he wants. 

And he’s earned his chance with Brian, even if I would have preferred someone else. Michael definitely deserves so much better.

“What are you thinking about so hard over there?” I hear from behind me. It took a moment to realize that he was talking to me.

“Nothing much, Emmett. Just absorbed in my thoughts about everything, I guess,” I answer back.

“I’ll say, since you’ve now refilled the sugar container with salt.” He snickers, even as I look down to see that he’s right. Handing me the correct bag of sugar, he says, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, Deb. We all have an off day every now and again. So seriously, what’s up?”

I sigh as I pour the salt into an empty bowl from under the counter, and began pouring sugar- correctly this time. Honestly, with how distant Emmett and Ted have been with me lately I don’t know if I can really trust him with the truth of my thoughts. It seems that every single time Brian and Justin have been brought up since they went on vacation, Ted and Em have felt the need to defend them to me. There wasn’t an excuse they could give me to justify Brian and Justin not calling me back, and yet they wouldn’t back down in their stance that Brian and Justin are right in their actions. The last time resulted in them not coming in here for a few days; I suppose it was allowing cooler heads to prevail, as Ted told me.

“So I hear you have a new roommate,” I say, still debating whether or not I could trust Emmett.

“Why, yes I do! Living with Daphne has been so exciting in a way.”

“Exciting? And what the hell do you mean by allowing her to move in without talking to me about it?!”

Emmett narrowed his eyes in puzzlement at first, before tilting his head at me and answering, “You know, that’s the second time it’s been implied that I should have checked with you before I make any decisions. What’s funny is that I’ve never noticed just how much it’s been expected from each of us, and that you actually believe you have the right to micromanage each of our lives…”

“Emmett…”

“No, Deb. I love you, but I think you really need to hear this,” He releases a long sigh before continuing. “Deb, while we all appreciate your support and love in ways that our own families couldn’t- or wouldn’t- provide, you have to realize that with the exception of Michael, we are ALL grown men who are capable of making our own decisions. With the exception of Michael, we have no need to talk an idea to death until we are so exhausted of it that we no longer have an interest in implementing said idea. Unlike Michael, we don’t have a tendency to rely on others to make a decision for us, all the while looking for a scapegoat when or if the thing we tried failed…”

“Michael doesn’t do that!”

“Sure he does, Sweetie, even though you refuse to hear or believe it.” Emmett shifted into the seat in front of me at the counter where I was filling another sugar jar. “Tell me, Deb. What reason did Michael give you for being sent home permanently?”

I shake my head, still disbelieving Vic and Jenn’s tale of David’s kicking Michael out permanently. “Michael is just visiting. He told me so. He’s just visiting. Michael…” I trailed off at the brisk shake of Emmett’s head.

“No, Deb. He was SENT home. David found out the real reason that Michael was so hellbent on getting Justin away from Brian. And all I can say is that Michael has some mouth on him, Deb. I mean, how many ways can a person wrongly call someone a gold-digging whore, and then say that they didn’t mean it?”

“Michael was just upset…”

“Michael was just being a mean-spirited bully, as per usual!” Daphne gritted out. Both Emmett and I turned around, not even having heard her come in.

“When did you get here?” I ask, narrowing my eyes at her. 

It’s because of little Miss Daphne Chanders that Michael arrived at my house upset last night, because he couldn’t stay with Emmett. Someone really needs to remind her that she really has no business living with a man who isn’t her father or brother at her age. It doesn’t matter that Emmett is queerer than a three dollar bill; it’s just not right! Perhaps I can have a talk with her parents, too. No way should they condone this!

“It doesn’t matter when I got here, just that I AM here. And not a moment too soon either, since no doubt you are about to defend your baby again.” She sighs deeply before addressing me again. “Deb, when will you ever learn? If everyone is saying the same thing about your boy, then there has to be some truth to it.”

“No there isn’t! People are just jealous of Michael’s relationship to Brian, and…”

“Let me guess… Michael is just misunderstood, right? I mean, how is it that everyone else is having the same collective misunderstanding while you continue to live in denial? The bottom line is that Michael needs to walk a chalk line with me, otherwise the carnage I’ll make of him will leave no doubts as to just the type of person he really is.”

“Are you threatening my son?” I step around the counter, advancing in an attempt to crowd her space.

Instead of backing down as she ought to have done, Daphne takes a step forward to meet me in the middle of my next step. Her eyes narrowed at me, as she responded through gritted teeth. “Where I come from, we don’t make threats, Deb; we promise. And believe me, we also don’t intimidate easily, so my advice to you is that you back up right now.”

“And what makes you think that I should listen to you, little girl?” I ask. Before I could even stop myself from doing so, I am already pointing my red fingernail into her face. Once again, instead of bowing her head, Daphne holds my eyes steady. God! Between her and Sunshine, it’s no wonder they’re best friends. Justin just lifts his head higher, as well.

“Ah, Deb. I think you should probably do as she says,” Tony advises, as he comes out of the back office.

“What for? It’s not like I’m really going to lay a finger on her… well, unless it’s warranted, which if she keeps being disrespectful, I’ll happily remedy. I’ll just consider my civic duty for her parents’ sake.”

“Be that as it may, it wouldn’t be wise, Deb.”

“Well why not? She wants to act like a little bitch, it should be allowed that I treat her as I would one.”

“Because Daphne here is your boss; as in she’s part owner of this Diner. So I would think self-preservation would mean more to you than getting even for her speaking the truth to you. Wouldn’t you?” Tony asked, a little too smugly for my tastes, even as the words he uttered are beginning to register.

Boss? Part owner? What the hell?! “Is this true?” I ask, looking back and forth between Daphne and Tony. I can't help but feel a little betrayed that I wasn't even offered a chance to own a part of the place I'd worked in longer than Daphne has been alive!

“Indeed it is,” Daphne smiles. “Deb, you should know that there is a reason that we- as in me and Justin- NEVER intimidate easily. It’s because we know who and what we are at all times. And we always come prepared. In this case, it’s all about power… and it’s about time for you to realize that in this Diner, you have NONE.”

Oh fuck!


	10. CHAPTER 10: WHY CAN’T WE BE FRIENDS Part 3

CHAPTER 10: WHY CAN’T WE BE FRIENDS Part 3

JUSTIN:

“Sorry I’m late, Everyone,” I apologize as I enter Judge Barrows private chambers. “My meeting ran a little over this morning.”

“How did that go?” Brian asks, before placing a soft kiss on my lips in greeting. Even though it’s been happening more and more lately, it’s still always a pleasant surprise when he engages in that little action of PDA. It also makes my dick jump eagerly each and every time. And I know he knows that by the slight smirk gracing his lips.

“I’ll tell you all about it once we get Gus squared away. But I will tell you that Mom and my grandparents were in rare form today.” I can’t help but snicker at the memory of the verbal asskicking my sperm donor just received. Brian gently pushes me down into the seat he was occupying before taking up position directly behind it.

“And you are, young man?” The judge asks me. 

I have to admit that he looks nothing like I thought he would. I was expecting someone, who might have resembled Santa Clause or even Judge Wapner from the television show, People’s Court. Instead, Judge Barrows is by far more distinguished than that, with his salt-and-pepper hair. And even though the robe he’s wearing basically looks as if it’s swallowing him, the broad shoulders visible beneath the fabric indicates a man who’s actually managed to keep himself in reasonable shape. 

“Justin Taylor-K… Justin Taylor, sir,” I correct myself hastily. Although Gabe knows, I’m not sure that Brian has officially gotten around to telling Melanie yet. We discussed it on the way here last night, but with everything else going on regarding Gus and Lindz’s foray into the realm of Bitch needs a PUNCH to the throat, there just hasn’t been time to confirm anything of a personal nature. 

I’m saved from saying anything else, because Melanie states, “He’s Brian’s partner, your honor, and honestly more of a parent to Gus than Lindsay has been in recent months.”

Brian narrows his eyes then, obviously noting the next question about to roll off the judge’s tongue. “Don’t let the young looks fool you. Justin is as shrewd as I am, and doesn’t respond well to people who don’t recognize it.”

Judge Barrows nods his head slightly in our direction, a small smile on his lips. “Duly noted. Personally, I’m not a person who generally equates age with maturity, especially considering the morning I’ve already had thus far.”

“About that, Judge Barrows,” Gabe interrupts. “You mentioned something about Brian being a wanted man. What was that comment about?”

He emits a long-suffering sigh, before taking another healthy draught of his coffee. Rolling his eyes, he says, “I had the distinct displeasure of meeting one of your admirers in my courtroom today, Mr. Kinney. It appears that a Mister Michael Novotny was brought in last night because he was disturbing the peace at the loft apartments where you reside. When it was explained that the charges would stand and that he would be required to pay the fine, let’s just say that his decibel level reached a pitch where I’m sure several dogs in the K-9 unit barked in response.”

I snickered involuntarily, before clearing my throat. “It sounds like you met Michael alright. But out of curiosity, why was he mentioning Brian at all? We’ve been unreachable for the last several weeks, except to a select few people to include Mel and Gus.”

“Yes, he did mention that he was worried about his best friend because the whore he was dating had defected…”

Brian growled low behind me, and in reflex, I reach my hand back to grip his thigh. No matter how many times I fucked him long and hard last night, it was still obvious that Brian was barely hanging onto his sanity by a thread. Just about the whole flight over, both of us were so damn angry that we spent the time in the first class restroom. Thankfully at that time of night, there were very few passengers, but still the act that usually works as effectively as Valium only barely calmed him down enough that he didn’t steamroll over any of the people who seemed hellbent on keeping him away from Gus. My ass is still a little sore… but I’m willing to bet that his is, too.

“Justin is NOT a whore, nor did he defect, the way my former best friend implied. In fact, Justin and I have been in California these past weeks, setting up our office.”

“Office? But I thought you lived here in Pittsburgh,” Judge Barrows states.

Gabe answers for both of us then. “Technically, they are still residents of Pittsburgh, Judge Barrows. But they also are in the process of relocating on a more permanent basis to Los Angeles, California. Through the machinations of Michael Novotny and also Lindsay Peterson, they inadvertently arranged for Justin to obtain a position in a prestigious advertising company… the same one who was actively seeking both Justin and Brian out for a more established role within their company. As a result, Brian is now a partner in the Diamond Platinum Advertising Agency, and Justin is his Art Director.”

“So you see, Judge Barrows, it’s of the utmost importance that we resolve all of this today,” Mel concluded, pleading to him with her eyes.

He nods again, looking thoughtfully while taking another sip of his coffee. I have to admit that I’m a little jealous, since I’m usually up to my third cup by now. But I refrain from eyeing the Keurig machine over in the corner lustfully while he continues to get whatever thoughts and scenarios are running through his head together. Finally he says, “Based on all of the time constraints your clients have at the moment, Gabriel, I’m not going to revoke Ms. Peterson’s parental rights…”

“WHAT?!” Brian, Mel, and I yell, even as Gabe begins to question the judge on what else would be needed to see her rights terminated.

He waits patiently for all of us to calm down a bit, even though there’s no doubt that each of us are feeling murderous at this moment. He clears his throat to deliver his reasoning. “Here’s the thing: although there is certainly enough to prove her a danger to your son, there are mitigating circumstances against taking this particular action now.”

“What mitigating circumstances?” Brian sneered, and I have to admit that I agree with the sentiment. Yes, I would like to be as snarly as Mel is right now, and as snarky as Brian is bound to get at any moment.

But I release a silent sigh at the next realization. The fact of the matter is that I have to pay attention to every single thing Judge Barrows is saying. Otherwise, whatever stipulations he’s going to lay out will get lost in translation between all three of us, and there’s no guarantee that Gabe will be able to clean up the mess we will undoubtedly make of things, especially when we catch up to Lindsay and Michael. It’s what Mel, Brian, but most of all, Gus need me to do for all of them right now. I opened my eyes, which I had squeezed shut for a moment to gather myself, to find the judge and Gabe both watching me.

“You okay?” Gabe whispers in my direction.

“Fine. Just curious as to how much more needs to be done to Gus at Lindsay’s hands before the court will do something,” I say, uncaring of any implications the judge might take offense to.

But instead of castigating me for speaking my mind, he snickers in response. “In the little bit of research that was handed to me this morning regarding Novotny, I can honestly understand just why he feels so intimidated by you, Mr. Taylor.”

“I have my own theory about it, but I’d like to hear your take on it, Sir.”

“It’s because you don’t intimidate easily, not even here within these quarters. So, that said, I want to explain my decision to you since I know that you will understand these actions a bit better than Brian and Melanie will.”

“What do you mean that we won’t understand?” Melanie is just barely controlled enough not to be considered hysterical. I suppose I can understand why, since it was her that had to stand toe-to-toe with the madwoman she almost married. 

“Calm down, Mel,” I speak to her. “He’s not insulting your intelligence; same goes for you, Brian. But if I’m reading the judge correctly, he’s thinking that this situation is going to require a bit more finesse. Am I right?”

Judge Barrows smiles at me then. “Very astute of you. Yes, this will require a bit more careful handling than other cut-and-dry cases, specifically because of Ms. Peterson’s connections…”

“You mean her spineless welp of a father and the she-wolf who rules him,” Brian said through gritted teeth.

Judge Barrows laughs outright then. “Apparently, you know Ronald and Nancy Peterson very well.”

“I do. But I also know that if they try to get their hands on Gus, I won’t hesitate to catch a murder charge,” Brian confirms.

“I didn’t hear that, Brian,” the judge orders sternly. “Just speaking such a thought aloud is grounds for conspiracy to commit murder and would give the prosecution a solid case for premeditation. Just putting the warning out there… And believe me when I tell you that I understand the sentiment wholeheartedly, since if it were my own children I’d be thinking of all the ways to get away with first-degree homicide. However, you behind bars would still be giving Lindsay Peterson and Michael Novotny what they so obviously want, which is you out of Justin’s orbit. And we wouldn’t want to give them the satisfaction, would we?”

“Okay… so what’s your plan?” Brian asks, as an acknowledgement that he’s heard and understood Judge Barrows’ carefully-worded warning.

”My plan is pretty simple actually. Ms. Peterson is going to have a restraining order against her in which she won’t be allowed anywhere near Gus until the other parents request that the order be lifted. In addition to that, she will be required to enter rehab, after which, any time she receives for Child Endangerment and Neglect will be served in the Women’s Correctional Facility. Unfortunately, since I won’t be able to preside over her case permanently, I can’t guarantee how much time it will be. However, the restraining order I can take care of for you now, since I was called in specifically about this case.”

“And what happens after she’s released?” I ask, beginning to have an idea of what Judge Barrows is doing.

“First, she’ll have probation and then need to meet all the requirements based on a work-release program. Because we all know that she’s going to claim she wasn’t in her right mind due to drug use, they are going to require her to go into a halfway house for at least ninety days upon release from jail. There she will have to obtain gainful employment, and will be required to meet with a life planning specialist. So in short, although she will maintain her parental rights, she still will not be able to have any contact with Gus until such time as she proves herself rehabilitated.”

Brian sniggers, then drawls sarcastically, “That would require a complete personality overhaul.”

“Why do you think that?”

Brian sighs. “You seem well-versed in the Peterson logic, Judge.”

“I am to a degree. But it’s more from having to rub elbows with the more privileged of society than anything.”

“Well let me assure you that if you look up the word entitlement in the dictionary, you’re bound to see all of them in there staring back at you disdainfully. The Petersons as a whole have redefined that word the way I have the word promiscuity.”

Judge Barrows worked hard to contain his laughter at Brian’s description of himself. One thing people have to understand is that Brian has a very clear picture of who and what he is. In a lot of ways, he personifies what it means to be truly free of societal conventions. Sure he has some hangups; we all do, but for the most part, he’s given himself permission to be exactly who he is. So instead of being ashamed of his proclivities, the way many people are, he revels in them.

“So what happens now?” Melanie asks the question we’re all thinking.

“I will issue a bench warrant for Ms. Peterson’s arrest. Based on the DNA evidence she left on Gus’ body, it won’t be hard to prove that she was abusive towards him. It doesn’t matter if it was once or a hundred times, just that she was. Of course, when she’s read her Miranda rights, she’ll be entitled to an attorney. From there, she will have to decide how to plead. Part of me really hopes that she opts to take this all to trial, simply because the public needs to see that those born into Elite circles are not above the law. However, in the interests of time and your collective sanities, I would like her to do the right thing in realizing that there is no way she can get out of her bad decisions, especially where a child is concerned. Also, perhaps keeping this out of the news will afford her a small measure of safety while she does her time. You know that prisoners- especially women inmates- are not the most peaceful lot when a child has been the victim of a crime.”

“Am I wrong to think that there is more to this supposed Save Lindsay campaign as well?” I ask, because it still feels like part of the true motive hasn’t been exposed yet.

Barrows smiles again. “As I’ve already noted, you are very astute, Justin. And you are also correct. The reason we’re going to do it this way is so the Petersons as a whole cannot say that Lindsay has not been treated fairly throughout all of this. I don’t want to leave even one door open for an appeal on this one for obvious reasons.”

Melanie breathed a sigh of relief, before adding, “So when she fails or resorts to type, which she undoubtedly will, she won’t have anyone else to blame for the consequences except herself. I think I can speak for both Brian and myself when I say that I feel a lot better about you holding off on revoking her parental rights now.”

“Why?” Brian asks.

“Because if there is one thing we both know about Lindsay it’s that she loves to play victim. The fact that all her secrets will be exposed, within a courtroom or not, takes away that particular trump card…”

“Not only that,” I interject, smiling. “There’s also no way for her to twist the truth to get Nancy to do what she wants.”

“Not Ron?” Barrows asks, and I shake my head.

“No. Ron has only ever given in to their demands in order to keep the peace. But now, Lindsay’s actions- should they become public knowledge- will taint their vaunted image of themselves. And there is just no way that Nancy is going to allow Lindsay to do that, especially not in the eyes of Lynette’s new husband who can barely tolerate his wife’s family as it is. Speaking of which…”

“What? What is it?” Brian asks, stopping the light massage he was performing on my shoulders. I’m almost tempted to tell him to resume or he’ll get nothing else out of me. But this little tidbit of information is more important.

“It turns out that Lindsay was trying to reach Craig while we were within Judge Faulk’s chambers. Apparently, she was requesting an impromptu meeting to be done immediately. Of course, Craig couldn’t just get up and march out like we all knew he wanted to. Sadly, he miscalculated the fact that Faulk is a judge who believes wholeheartedly in rights for the elderly. Consequently, since it was my grandparents who set up the trust funds for me and Molly, Craig violated their rights repeatedly by not handing over the account ledgers when they demanded to see them. They also put an airtight clause in their living will specifying that if anything happened to the money they left in trust for me and Molly without our knowledge then Taylor Electronics would belong to any offspring he and Jennifer produced. That last part was done because it was my mother’s trust that she used to help him set up the business from the beginning.”

“Holy shit! That means…”

“That I am one-half the owner of Taylor Electronics, but I do hold the controlling interests in the business. It was discovered that Craig had added my name to the deed without advising anyone else, or taking heed to the consequences his attorney pointed out.”

“Which were?”

“That should any portion of my trust fund been used to keep the business afloat, it automatically comes to me to do with what I will.”

“And Molly?”

“Of course any decisions I make concerning the business now that I have been made aware I own part of it, will have to be discussed with mom and Molly at length. Molly has already said that she doesn’t want Taylor Electronics…”

“But you do?” Brian asks me, gently. 

I squeeze his hand in response, before answering verbally. “Yes and no.”

“Why the confusion?” Mel asks.

“If I keep it and just hire some trustworthy people to run it for me, there’s a pretty good guarantee of residual income. Not only that, but with a new advert package, the franchise could pay for itself within six months time. However…”

“However?”

“If I offload the franchise now, I’d be announcing to Craig just what I think of his actions concerning the education portion of my trust, which was supposed to guarantee that I could go to the college of my choice worry-free. The other portion of my trust was for me to live well throughout my entire life, and not just the college years. Half of it was supposed to come to me directly upon my eighteenth birthday, while the other portion gets released to me either at twenty-five, or after my Grandparents died. Craig’s only job was to manage it, not spend it like money grows on trees. So the bottom line is that if I offload the company now, I can certainly pay myself back the money he stole, plus add to our bank account, which I will be doing anyway. But best of all would be to watch him looking on helplessly as I dismantle his pride and joy right before his very eyes. I can’t deny that the bitchy side of me wants to do the latter, but I have to think about what’s going to work long term. If I can find a buyer who will pay fair market value to include all the merchandise within the store, then that’s the better option. However, doing that will put about one-hundred and fifty people franchise-wide out of work simply because of Craig’s arrogance and vindictiveness.”

“When do you need to make a decision on what you want to do?” Barrows asked me. I can tell he’s fascinated by all that’s being revealed about me and Brian, along with the state of things between us.

“It has to be soon. Craig's already been ousted from the company, but the bottom line is that Brian and I will be living in California regardless of the fact that we’ll still be coming back and forth regularly due to my business needs, and his own interests. So keeping the store open, although a good idea, may not be the best option.”

“Wait, though! Why do you suppose Lindsay is asking to meet with Craig?” Gabriel asks.

“For two reasons really: either looking for her next meal ticket along with another fool, who she thinks can force me to do what she wants or…”

“She’s looking for allies in her quest to get Brian to do what she wants,” Melanie concluded. “I honestly think it’s the former, but…”

“What is it?” I ask her when she looks as if she swallowed something foul. 

She shakes her head in disbelief. “I don’t know how I know, but I can almost guarantee that she knows all about the situation with California. I can’t think of another reason she would even talking to Craig Taylor, except to suggest that he make nice with you so that he can gather some information on Brian’s plans.”

Gabe interjected here, “But piggybacking off out your initial suspicion, Justin, there is only one other way Lindsay will be able to exploit Craig’s connection to you, at least a modicum of it while she’s flitting from pillar to post within polite society.”

I can see the moment the thought takes flight in Mel’s head. Once again, she shakes her head but this time it’s in disgust. “The only way she’s a shoe-in to be accepted by the middle tier is if she’s…”

“Married,” Brian utters, followed by an eyeroll. “It’s the one thing I’ve always noticed within elite society. If you were still single, regardless of if you’re of a certain age or not, you still weren’t invited to hang out with the adults. In their minds, the fact that you were unmarried past the age of eighteen meant something was wrong with you, especially since they still participate in the antiquated practice of arranged marriages. I may not necessarily agree with marriage based on principle and a societal ideal, but I still never understood that bullshit.”

I nod. “Usually, the only exception to that particular unspoken rule was- if you were called into the conversation with someone within that inner-circle, were divorced, or had something useful to offer…”

“And Lindsay didn’t,” Brian sighed. “On the few occasions I went with her to those society functions as her beard, she would always point out the who’s who in the room. But it was that long-suffering sigh of loathing that she used which got on my last nerve. I couldn’t see why she consistently felt the need to subject herself to their ridicule and low opinions of those who chose a different path than the list of dos and don’ts they- whoever the mysterious they were- had laid out for everyone else to follow. However, I think I’m beginning to understand that it was more self-loathing and recriminations on her part. It was almost as if she was fixated on becoming one of those pill-box hat, white-glove wearing people. The Matrons is what she reverently called them. I suppose that’s when she really started her campaign to make me marry her.”

“Unfortunately, that theory makes the most sense,” Mel said. “We have to find a way to stop her.”

“Give me about a half hour. I’m sure I can come with something that will keep all of us out of jail… well, all of us except for Craig. And trust me, it’s going to be a lesson that neither of them will soon forget,” I assure them.

But first I need to find out if my mother and grandparents are still here.

JEN

Walking into the Diner, I wasn’t prepared to see the standoff happening within the eatery. Daphne is standing toe-to-toe with Debbie in a some sort of silent battle of wills. I almost laugh out loud. After knowing Daphne Chanders for so many years, I can tell Debbie that she doesn’t stand a chance. Even her parents have a hard time reasoning with Daphne when she has the power of right on her side. 

My companions and I move over to the table where there are a couple more surprise patrons within the Diner. Seeing the rapt looks on Cynthia and Leda’s faces, I can just about imagine what’s causing this big ta-doo. “What’s the turd done now?” I whisper, settling to the booth directly next to theirs.

“He was at Kinnetik a little while ago being his usual noxious self… and he reeked of it, literally,” Cynthia answers me in hushed tones.

“Oh, that must mean he’s finally been released from his temporary residence this morning.”

She nods. “And he arrived there with the audacious notion that Brian should pay him back the eight-hundred dollars needed for his bail.”

“You’re shitting me, right?!” I just barely contain my yell, even as I hear the hissed reprimand of “Language” coming from across the table at me.

Before I have a chance to excuse myself, or explain the circumstances fully, Daphne’s eyes widen in surprise. “Charles, Tatum, and Suzette, what are you all doing here? Oh, hi Jenn!” She waves enthusiastically in our direction, seeming to forget that right now she’s in the guise of a grown woman as opposed to high-society teen dynamo. 

“Hello, young lady,” Charles says as he gets up to greet her. I’ve always marveled at his relationship between Justin’s best friend and Craig’s father. Even from a young girl, Daphne showed an uncanny intelligence and rapier wit that never failed to keep Charles captivated. Her ability to reason her way out of trouble made for many hours of entertainment. “We asked Jennifer to bring us to see this new business venture of yours and Justin’s. But from the looks of it, although not much, it seems that you’re already taking the position seriously.”

“Of course, Mr. Charlie. There’s money involved and you know Justin and I don’t take financial matters lightly. Speaking of which, where is he? I know that he…”

“Justin’s at the courthouse taking care of that other situation as we speak,” I interrupt quickly, amid the quizzical looks. I lower my voice briefly to inform Daphne, “She still doesn’t know. According to Cynthia, he was just released a few hours ago and immediately went to Ryder to recoup his bail money.”

“You’re shitting me, right?” Daphne gasped, even as we all put the reprimand of “Language!” out there. But unlike me, she isn’t the least bit ashamed or apologetic. Her irreverence has always been lauded as the reason she and Justin were always the best of friends. He’s never really been remorseful either. 

“Little Miss Chanders, first you are neglecting your duties to us. Charlie shouldn’t be the only one to receive a proper greeting. What are Tatum and I; chopped liver?” my mother regally asks her, mockingly affronted. Despite voluntarily going into the senior living facility, time and a new environment haven’t changed any of them. My mother, especially, is still as feisty as she ever was. 

“Never that. Perhaps caviar or goose liver pate,” Daphne quips right back, never missing a beat.

“Yes, well. We are still VERY expensive, aren’t we?” Mother laughs, before reaching out to embrace Daph. After placing real kisses on both her cheeks- none of that air kiss crap would ever do for them- she passes Daphne onto Tatum, who does the same. 

Craig’s Jockey shorts are probably still in a bunch due to the set down his own mother delivered to him this morning. I nearly died when Tatum boldly told the judge that perhaps Craig was right about the loss of her mental capacity since she actually had the temerity to give birth to his idiotic ass. And no, she didn’t sugar coat a single word or leave any of what she meant open to interpretation. He deserved every moment of discomfort that impromptu hearing, which he and his attorney thought was a good idea, brought him. And as a result, Craig has to be gone from the premises of Taylor Electronics by two o’clock this afternoon, per Justin’s instructions.

“It’s so good to see you all, but I thought you all would still be in court,” Daphne says, as she allows Tatum and Mom to retake their seats. “How did that go?”

“It went well, even though that other meeting is taking a bit longer than I think it should,” I say, allowing the innuendo of what I left unsaid to hang in the air. She smirks in response which lets me know that she picked up on the fact that neither Debbie nor Michael know about the situation with Lindsay last night, and therefore cannot interfere. “They should be finished with it soon.”

“What’s this I hear about Sunshine being in a meeting?! Why wasn’t I informed that he is lurking about town? I hope that means that asshole is here too. Michael needs him!”

Daphne rolls her eyes, clearly as exasperated as the rest of us with the usual Debbieism where her spoiled child is concerned. “Will you just give it a rest already? No one- and I mean NO ONE- is coming to rescue your brat from his own stupidity… or yours! He’s a grown man, or supposed to be one anyway. So let him accept that he and that she-wolf miscalculated…”

“Daph!” We all say sternly, needing to stop her from spilling Brian and Justin’s secrets until they are ready for them to be known. Not that I blame her. Lord knows I came close to doing the same thing last night; Deb’s badgering can push a person to want to do anything to shut her up. But we all promised Brian and Justin that we would keep their confidence until it would have the most impact. With the two of them being in town, today of all days, and for the reasons they are, I doubt any of us will have to wait too much longer for the explosions to happen.

“Sorry, but…”

Before she can say anything else, Tatum addresses Deb. “Excuse me, young lady…”

Deb smirks then, displaying a little of the old Deb that we all caught glimpses of as long as it didn’t involve Michael. “I’m hardly young, but thank you for thinking of me as such.”

“Well, when you get to be my age, most everyone seems young by comparison. However, in this case, I will tell you that you are acting as a young mother would as opposed to a seasoned one.”

Deb’s smile drops, and we all know what that means, since Heaven FORBID that she’s actually criticized in her parenting of Michael. “Forgive me- not really- but, this conversation is NONE of your business. So kindly mind yours!”

Tatum didn’t raise her voice but her words were felt all the same. “It is when YOUR business is interfering with MINE.” She takes a calming breath, and for a moment I am relieved. 

Out of all of us, Tatum has no problem causing a scene which may or may not result in law enforcement being called. Even though she had an upper middle-class upbringing, she never did like to stand on those particular formalities and niceties all that much. To her mind, you get what you give; meaning that if you think to give her your ass to kiss, she’s going to reverse the situation in such a way that it makes you metaphorically pucker up to become part of her asshole. It’s part of the reason that Charles adores her, while Craig loathes her. Pretentious schmuck!

“You know, it’s strange that while you are standing there defending your son to everyone else, I am standing here defending my grandson’s right to live his life as he sees fit, to not only my son, who is the epitome of an entitled, egotistical embarrassment to his father’s family name, but to your son as well, who is a troublemaking, trifling troll. What makes this situation not only upsetting but sad is that you’re going to drown in the undertow of helping him, while there isn’t going to be anyone left in your life to throw you a life preserver when- NOT if, but WHEN- your precious son does the same things to you that he’s done to Brian and Justin with your help. And while Karma is tearing your ass a new hole, it’s my hope that you have to face every single sneaky, ugly thing you’ve put out into the atmosphere that’s going to come back to you. Karma has a way of holding up mirror when she’s paying you back; I’ll be surprised if you will even recognize your own reflection.”

We can all tell that Deb is itching to respond, but she doesn’t get a chance to… since her babies in bitchiness are standing outside of the Diner, arguing loudly. Michael, as per usual, is like a yapping chihuahua, while Lindsay looks like the red-faced version of an Afghan Hound. Now, whereas I normally admire those particular dogs for their grace, beauty, and obvious pedigree, this particular bitch has nothing to admire but everything to loathe. Even from here, I can see that she has not recovered from whatever she took last night. I shoot a look over to Leda and Cynthia, who both nod in acknowledgement.

“WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU, LINDSAY?!” Michael demands to know as they enter the building, with a good amount of spectators coming in behind them. I can see that while they are trying to ignore the high-pitched volume of Michael, they are also trying to absorb every word being said. 

“Michael, please lower your voice. You are attracting unnecessary attention,” Lindsay pleads, keeping the large sun hat she’s wearing pulled down low over her eyes. She hasn’t quite mastered it, even if she does sort of resemble Raiden from the Mortal Kombat video game Justin and Molly are so fond of. 

And the fact that I even know his name is very telling. And yes! I have secretly played the damn game myself. But anyway, the only difference is that instead of the majestic robe he wears, she’s wearing a semi-wrinkled long linen sundress and gladiator sandals. I suppose in her mind, she might have been trying to channel Helen of Troy. 

Poor misguided FOOL! She couldn’t sink a lake full of water balloons, nevermind be the face that launched a thousand ships. 

Don’t get me wrong; there is nothing wrong with having self-esteem. Self-confidence is as big an aphrodisiac as having the right clothes or wearing an alluring perfume to blend seamlessly with your natural scent. However, self-delusion is a VERY dangerous thing, and between Michael and Lindsay, they are about to found an entire new category within the DSM that my mother is so fond of reading. Even after years of retirement, you can’t take the med student out of Dr. Suzette Miller. She told me that strangely, even though they both exhibit some of the persistent symptoms linked with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, what Lindsay and Michael have is nothing that a good old-fashioned chop to the throat shouldn’t cure.

“I don’t give a fuck who hears me, especially since the person who should be hearing all of this is NOT ANSWERING HIS DAMN PHONE! Anyway, I want an explanation, and I mean right now, Lindsay. I called you several times AFTER you left the loft! What the fuck was so important that you couldn’t pick up your damn phone, especially after that bitch and fucking Marilyn had me carted off to jail on some bogus bullshit charge of disturbing the peace!”

“Are you speaking about Jennifer? What was she doing there?” Lindsay shakes her head and tries again saying, “Michael...,” as if she’s talking to a child who’s used to being patronized, only to be cut off by a continuously-ranting Michael. 

“What fucking peace?! I haven’t had a moment of it since all our plans have been falling through, Lindsay! First David, which Boy Wonder was all too happy to ruin for me! And then this morning, I had to pay eight-hundred dollars of MY OWN DAMN MONEY before they would let me fucking go. Then to top it all off, I find out… Did you know that Brian doesn’t work at Ryder anymore?” 

“Brian isn’t working at Ryder?”

“That’s what the fuck I just said. CATCH UP!” Michael ordered, before continuing in as yet another high-pitched screeching whine. “That bitch, Cynthia, was all too happy to impart that information to me as she was leaving the damn building herself!”

“So it’s confirmed then…”

“You knew?” He asks, disbelieving that she would actually have kept that information to herself. 

Hmm… stupid people, it’s what happens when you and your partner-in-punk-ass-behavior are at cross purposes. Again, I almost chuckle aloud, since I must have managed to pick up one of Justin’s gems. 

“It’s not that I’ve known known about it; it’s that I only overheard some of the details about where his new job is for a little shy of an hour. I called my father about another personal matter, but when he picked up the phone, I caught his and Mother’s entire conversation. He must have forgotten that there was a reason he was holding the phone. He just kept going, not acknowledging me at all, but the conversation was entirely too riveting to turn my ears away. After I’d overheard enough, I was happy he didn’t.”

“And you didn’t think to call me?”

“It wasn’t like that, Michael, I swear. I was so stunned at first, and then I figured my time would be better spent trying to come up with a new plan.”

“And?”

“It didn’t pan out.”

“Well, why the fuck not?!” 

Michael’s frustration is more than a little evident, and not just because his screech has just reached the volume that only dogs can hear. He’s going to snatch himself bald if he keeps pulling at his coarse hair like that. As it is, it must take about half a bottle to make them behave, which to a man like Michael must mean he’s spending a fortune in haircare products so that he can try to ride Brian’s coattails to notoriety. All the conditioner in the world can’t change the rough follicle quality of that barbed-wire garden sitting quite untamed upon his head. Guess he didn’t have much time to do more than shit, shower, and maybe shave inadequately this morning before coming out to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting public’s ears. 

And I really do need to stop these rogue thoughts I’m having right now.

“So what happened?” Michael asks again, his eyes never leaving her shifting ones. 

“I was hoping to align myself with Justin’s father to influence him into doing what we wanted. I heard through my contacts that he held the control for Justin’s trust fund.”

“And just how were you going to accomplish that? And why would you want to give that fucking punk a way to have even more money than his ass literally siphoned off of Brian’s dick?”

“Michael, don’t be so uncharitable, especially not in a public place, You don’t want to ruin the image you’ve been cultivating for years, do you?” she scolded, faux-whispering. Not for the first time, I have to wonder what her real motive in all of this is, beyond the obvious of wanting Brian Kinney to star as husband in Lindsay’s fantasy world. “Besides, that money rightfully belongs to Justin. As a trust fund kid myself, I understand how those things work.”

“Well la-dee-fucking-dah!” Michael sneered, and I can’t help but think the same thing since Ron and Nancy have to be DEAD before she would even see one copper penny of whatever pittance they had planned to leave her.

After the public knowledge of the fact that she blew through the sizeable fortune her grandmother left her -though we’re all still unclear just what it was spent on- I know for a fact that Ron and Nancy decided against the idea of a living will for Lindsay. Lynette’s funds from Ron are supposed to be released by Christmas. And that knowledge just going to burn Ms. Plans ass but good! 

“So, is he going to help get his fucking kid out of Brian’s orbit or what?” Michael asked impatiently.

“No, he isn’t.”

“What?! Why?! I would think he’d be happy to help our cause.”

“And he would have been Michael… if he’d still had the power to do so. All three of Justin’s grandparents, along with Jennifer and Justin himself were in the process of blocking any chance to involve Craig.”

“How? What the fuck would prevent him from saving his blond boy ass from Brian’s whoring ways?! This shit is way out of hand. If you’d just made good on all your promises… If you’d just stuck to the plan we came up with… but NO! Whatever your agenda was just had to come first, and now we don’t have a new plan to save our friend from the clutches of that money-grubbing fucker! So spill so that I can think, Lindsay! And stop talking in those caustic fucking riddles; I’m not stupid!” 

“Michael, please… please slow down and for the last time, lower your voice. Can’t you see that I’m unwell today?”

Unwell, huh? Well I suppose that’s one way to look at it. She couldn’t possibly be sweating any worse other than if she was a hooker at the altar trying to barter with the Holy Ghost for her soul’s salvation! 

I almost chuckle aloud at that wayward thought. Brian is definitely rubbing off on me. I mean, just the thought of a hooker in church, much less at the altar… I mean, I suppose it could happen if they were really looking for redemption, but Lindsay Peterson is not such a person. No, she’s a creature who wants everything, but doesn’t want to put in the work to achieve anything that doesn’t involve being a live-in call girl.

I almost forgot that just as I am seeing this while the entire Diner has gone silent, no longer willing to pretend not to be listening, so is Daphne. And she’s standing here, getting angrier and angrier as she continues to listen to the both of them plan, plot, and disparage her best friend’s character. So I’m not surprised when she begins to move forward, even as Emmett stands beside Deb to put an immediate stop to her inteference on her son’s and his idiotic supporter’s behalf. “You would do well to stay out of this Deb,” Em tells her. “Daphne is not going to allow this foolery to continue, and if you want to keep your sole source of income, I say you let her do what she has to do as one of the owners.”

“But…” Deb tried to argue, but was immediately cut off by the scene unfolding before her helpless eyes.

And honestly, it’s long overdue!

DAPHNE

I check my phone as I silently make my way over to the booth they’re sitting and sniping in. Talk about a snake pit! But reading over Justin’s text, I’m more than happy to do it. Like him, I can’t even believe that she has the audacity to show her face in public after the bullshit she pulled on Mel and Gus last night. But then again, apparently being high as a fucking kite makes people do stupid things, including feeling bold when they should just quit while they’re ahead. 

The average person has enough sense, even while under the influence, to be at least a little paranoid when surrounded by people who can’t stand them. But NO! Not Lindsay Peterson! Her entitlement issues pour off of her in waves which could suffocate normal people. And isn’t just her luck that I’m NOT one of them.

“Lindsay asked you to lower your voice, Michael, and now I’m telling you. Shut the hell up! As it is, your presence is not wanted, but having to listen to you screech, moan, and whine has just about everyone in here ready to smack you deaf, dumb, and blind.”

“Well that’s a bit unnecessary,” Lindsay huffs haughtily, even as Whine boy screeches again, “Who the fuck do you think you are?!”

I don’t bother addressing Lindsay for a moment, as I decide to answer the idiot truthfully. “Who I am, is one third of the owners of this eating establishment. Who you are remains to be seen. Is it going to be as a patron? Or is it going to be as the walking trash that is about to be ejected headfirst out of here into oncoming traffic? You have only thirty seconds to decide.”

“Oh this is getting ridiculous!” Lindsay exclaims, even as she rises from her seat to confront me. “You know, it’s impolite to tell lies, Daphne. And even moreso to play above your station in life…”

“Well, you would know all about that, wouldn’t you, Lindsay?” I sneer back, letting my innuendo hang in the air between us. “But, in response to your former accusation, I don’t have to lie, nor should I. Tony will tell you honestly that he and I, along with Justin, own the Liberty Diner along with a few other restaurants. So, I will offer you the same options I just gave to Michael. Either order something YOU ACTUALLY PAY FOR, or LEAVE to make much needed room for the paying patrons.”

“And just where is Justin? Apparently, he isn’t where he’s supposed to be, so where is he? Is he hiding from me?”

“Hiding? From you?” I laugh. “What for? That would be implying that you have some sort of power over him, and we all know that’s not true regardless of the delusion you live in. You’re no more important than gum on the sidewalk- used, gone, and forgotten. And that’s what really burns your ass, isn’t it? The fact that you had a child with a man- A GAY MAN- who wouldn’t lower his standards to make you a Mrs. Well, I for one would feel sorry for you if I had it in me to do so, but the fact that you schemed and manipulated to have what you wanted just means to me that you have to live with the consequences of your own making. How you do that is up to you, but it won’t continue to be at the expense of my customers. No one should have to pay the price for your own stupidity except you.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone,” Lindsay sneers at me, as if trying to intimidate me into backing down. She should really know better.

“And I don’t appreciate your entitlement issues, so it would stand to reason that just as you’re not getting rid of those today, nor am I willingly trading in my position of power just to make you happy. Again, consequences, right?”

“And where is Justin again?” Michael interrupts. “No doubt he’s wagging is ass in front of Brian again.”

“Jealous much, Michael?” I retort. “I mean if Justin IS wagging his ass in front of Brian, no doubt that means Brian is fucking it, right? You wouldn’t happen to still wish you were in his place, would you? We all know that you are not the least bit qualified to fill that position, nor any other, seeing as how David kicked your ass right back here.”

“That’s not true! I left David!”

“Right after he kicked you OUT for messing with Justin,” I say, letting him know that I know exactly the reason for David dropping his ass.

“You little b…”

“Finish that sentence, and you won’t have to worry about eating your food with anything except a straw until you’re eighty,” I advise. I can tell that he understands just how serious I am by him shrinking back into the seat. Punkass!

“I asked you a question, Daphne. Now for the last time, where. Is. Justin?” Lindsay asks again, employing that school-marm voice she seems to use when she expects an answer immediately. 

“I already answered it.”

“And?”

“And the answer hasn’t changed within the last twelve seconds. It’s still ‘NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS’ in case you didn’t catch the unimportance of your inquiry the first time.”

“I don’t appreciate your tone…”

“You already said as much the first time, and I also stated that I didn’t appreciate you coming in here with your drama, interrupting the law-abiding citizens of this establishment.” I smiled evilly, knowing that the salvo hit its mark by both the flaring of her nostrils and the sudden wary look in her eyes. I couldn’t help gloating just a little by saying, “Not feeling so sure of your rights to know anything now, are you Lindsay?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

“You’re blonde, but not stupid in the slightest. And you’re certainly NOT innocent either, despite that ingenue expression you’re trying to pull off right now. Here’s a tip, dear; it’s making you look constipated. But all of us can see right through the cakey Maybelline, right down to the ugly, pathetic bitch you’ve tried unsuccessfully to cover up. And no, Lindsay, it’s not because of your facial features, but the fucked up soul that you have. No amount of makeup can ever make you look good enough.”

“You’re such a little bitch, Daphne! How dare you speak you Lindsay that way?! Didn’t your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?!” Michael screeches, just as he notices his mother and runs to hide behind her. 

I turn in his direction, my eyes narrowed at the smug look on his face. He really thinks that if I wanted to lay his ass out on a stretcher, that Deb’s presence would stop me from doing so? Sucker, please! “My mother taught me that respect is due to a dog, but not snakes. So that leaves the two of you out, doesn’t it?”

“Now look here…” Deb started, but I raised my hand for her silence. Amazingly, and in the presence of all these witnesses, she shuts the fuck up. 

I lower my voice, speaking clearly as if I were talking to a child, or the feeble minded, and advise her, “For the last time, Deb, I WILL fire you. I might hate to do it, simply because you’ve worked here for years. But ultimately it is the effect on the bottom line that matters, not my personal feelings. This is a business, NOT Romper Room, and it’s time that you treat it as such, since you’re still employed here for the moment. You have been allowed to bully your way through this place for long enough and all for the sake of the useless mongrel currently hiding behind you in order to protect himself from the consequences of his mouth. So you have a major decision to make about whether you want to keep defending him to all and sundry of this establishment, or look for employment elsewhere, effective immediately.”

I see Lindsay shaking her head at me in my periphery so I turn back around to face her. “Give a little girl some power and this is what she does with it…”

“The problem with you, Lindsay, is that I KNOW just what to do with it and when to exercise it. I don’t have to bully, or harrague, or threaten, to see my will be done. All I have to do is act, which is what I’m going to do right now. You and your little lapdog are officially banned from this establishment. You are not to enter ANY restaurant owned by me, Tony, or Justin. And that will be in writing, not only on file in all of the eateries, but also with our collective attorney.”

“And just how do you intend to stop me, Daphne? You must have forgotten just who my parents are,” Lindsay threatens, but shrinks back in the face of my laughter.

“And apparently, you must have forgotten to mind your own audience. If you would be so kind as to really look at who is both standing and seated behind your pet idiot, you’ll see not only Jennifer, but Justin’s grandparents, who individually and collectively hold way more power than your measly familial connections. And girl, am I lucky that Charles and Tatum Taylor, along with Suzette Miller consider me one of their grandchildren. So in short, try to fuck with me and Justin and you get the business end of their influence. Not that you’ll have much chance to do anything anyway,” I say as I see Brian, Justin, and Mel coming into the Diner with an entourage of my brother and the police behind them.

Things are about to get interesting indeed!

BRIAN

It’s taking everything in me not to go over there and strangle Lindsay, who seems hellbent to piss off the world today. The way she fidgets as I come in tells me that she’s aware that I know of what happened last night; that I’m aware of what’s been happening with her for a long time now. And her first words to me in weeks confirm it.

“Brian, I can explain…”

“Save it. I don’t want or need to hear it since Gus’ toxicology report said it all. 

“Toxicology report?! What the hell are you talking about, Asshole?! Why would Gus need a toxicology report?!” Deb screeches at me, even as I continue to watch Lindsay.

“BRIAN! Boy am I glad to see you! We need to talk! Daphne just told me that she and Boy Wonder own the Diner. See? I told you he was just using you for your money, even when it was clear that he had his own! He can’t be trusted! He’s just a user! He’s just a…”

“Say one more fucking word about my HUSBAND, Michael, and I promise you that you’ll be shitting your teeth for the next fifty years!”

There was a collective gasp and entire Diner grew even more impossibly quiet than it was when we first walked in to see Daphne and Lindsay locked in a heated argument. I surreptitiously look around to the faces, both known and unknown, looking back at me, before they land on the one that matters to me the most. Justin just smiles and comes into my raised arm, pressing himself close to me. My heart is beating so fast that it feels as if it’s going to come out of my chest and run its own marathon. But looking down into Justin’s cerulean blue eyes, let’s me know that this is the right thing to do. That he and I… everything about US is right.

And it’s with that realization that all hell breaks loose into chaos around us with everyone talking all at once. But it’s the seven different screeches which catch my ears, even as Justin gives me the brightest smile I’ve ever seen him bestow, while Jennifer just stands there looking so proud of both of us.

“HUSBAND?!” Melanie, Deb, Michael, Lindsay, Daphne, Emmett, and Anthony all gasp.

“That’s right, people. Brian Kinney has been officially blinded by the Supernova named Justin Taylor… KINNEY.

“Congratulations, Brian and Justin. I want to hear all about how this monumental miracle happened, but first we have a job to do…” Duane says, even as he moves past us with an officer in tow. “Officer Talbert, I’d like Lindsay Peterson arrested for Child Abuse, Child Endangerment, Assault, and Neglect. I'm pretty sure there will be more charges, but those are the ones from the Department of Child and Family Services.”

“WHAT?!” Deb and Michael screech at the same time.

“What the fuck did Lindsay do?!” Debbie asks, while Michael makes one of the biggest mistakes of his life by stepping up to Justin.

“What the fuck have to you done to Brian, you little shit?! This is all your fault! I should have stuck to my first plan to have you kidnapped and…”

A hard slap on both sides of his face silenced Michael, but it was the busted nose that had to have hurt the worst. I can’t help but laugh as it seems that three of the women in Justin’s life all took offense at the same time. Deb and Jenn are shaking their hands out from each delivering a slap so hard that Heaven must have trembled upon contact, but it’s the murderous look and bloodied knuckles that catches everyone else’s attention. Justin’s avenging angel steps forward again, only to be pulled back into Emmett before she could strike again.

“And that’s for calling me a bitch. Do you want to know what you deserve for even thinking to have my best friend kidnapped?”

Needless to say Daphne had to be carried OUT of the Diner…

End of Installment 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well as indicated this is the end of this installment, but rest assured there is more story to tell. From my house to yours:
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! 
> 
> ~Nichelle


End file.
